The Crystal of Life
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Akane is onces again the victem of an attack. Yet now it's a lethal one and Ranma's life takes a turn for the worse, or does it? C&C welcome. !*Chapter 11 is up*!
1. Prologue: Trouble at the Tendo’s, lives ...

The Crystal of life 

Disclaimer: I am not in any way the owner of the characters used in this fanfic, this is just for fun and I'm not making a single dime profit here. 

Before I start with the story I would like to ask something and tell you all something. 

First of all, those who have read the first part of my story "Boring weeks" and who are waiting for the next part, don't worry it's on it's way it's just progressing slowly but it will be there don't worry. 

Secondly I have a question for the people reading this or my other fanfic. I any of you are interested in pre-reding, please let me know, I don't have any pre-readers and I would really like to get better at writing, for that I need you're help. You can send an e-mail if you're interested at the following adres: [1]leto@dolfijn.nl 

Untill the time I get some pre-readers I will continue to write but in order to get better I need help. 

Thank you all for you're time, now it's time for the story. 

Prologue: Trouble at the Tendo's, lives at stake. 

Note: This story takes place after the Herb sage, let's say around Novel nr 28 and also contains certain elemnts from Fist of the North Star. It will be a somewhat dark story and may even turn draker from there on. Oh and people who hate Ranma & Akane fanfics better stop reading cause I like those stories and this is one of them. Now I hope you enjoy the story. 

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!" Akane is once again chasing Ranma around the house with her infamous mallet Sama intend on smashing him in the ground. Ranma having opened his big mouth again about Akane's cooking is running and dodging Akane's mallet. 

Meanwhile Happosai is smileing evily, "Today is going to be the day you do what I say Ranma, HEHEHE!!" Happosai laughs and heads out to find his prey. 

Ranma rounds the corner while sticking his tongue to Akane, "You kawaikune tomboy, you couldn't even hit me if you ran into me, bleh bleh bleh." 

"Ranmaaa, there you are, I have something for you my boy, here catch?!" Happosai takes out a small pouch and throws it in Ranma's direction. Ranma destracted by Happosai actions fails to notice the incomeing mallet, RANMA DIE!!" He is smacked ontop of the head by Akane's mallet, knocking his head out of the direction of the puch flying at him. 

Akane's brings down her mallet on top a Ranma's head and smile, she the notices a small object flying towards her. "What the..." 

The pouch hits Akane dead on and she gets a nose full of some dust that's inside of the pouch. "What's thissss.. Akane falls to the ground unconsious and starts convulsing. Ranma meanwhile pulls his head out of the floor, "That kawaiku.." He doesn't finish his sentence when he sees Akane lying on the floor lokking awfully pail and convulsing severly. He gets up and picks gher up, "Akane what's going on, you okay." Akane doesn't react, Ranma not knowing what to do calls out, KASUMI GET OVER HERE QUICK. He then holds her close to and is startled when he feels how clammy and cold Akane feels. 

Kasumi is in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she hears Ranma scream. She immediately stops what she is doing and goes to where Ranma is, when she gets there she stops, "Ranma what's happened to Akane?" The look on Kasumi's face is one of fear. 

Ranma looks at Kasumi with a worried look, "I don't know Kasumi she was like this when I got up from the floor." Ranma then sees a pouch on the floor and he remembers something. 

"Ranma you stay here with Akane, I'll go call Tofu." Kasumi turns and heads over to the phone and diales Tofu's number. 

"Moshi, moshi. Tofu's clinic." 

"Doctor." 

Tofu's glasses immediately fog over and he starts blabbering. Kasumi hearing the dock go gaga ones agains does something she VERY rarely does, she yells. 

"DOCTOR THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LIKE THIS." 

Tofu, hearing the despair in Kasumi's voice immediately clears his head and focusses on the problem he will most likely hear of now. "Yes Kasumi, what the matter?" 

"Doctor it's Aken she is sick, very sick. She is lying on he floor and looks very pale and she is convulsing severly. Id don't'know what to do doctor." 

"I'll be right there Kasumi, in the meanwhile make sure Akane is put into a bed and that someone holds her so she can't hurt herself, got it?" 

"Yes doctor." Kasumi then heads over to where Ranma Is with Akane. 

When Kasumi heads of to call Tofu, Ranma sees the pouch wich was thrown at him, right before he was slammed into the floor. It then hits him, Akane must have been hit by the pouch. Ranma then looks over to where Happosai is still standing looking worried. 

Ranma shoots a glare of anger towards the old man that could kill gods in a heartbeat. "What did you do old man??" Ranma stays where he is, holding Akane close. 

Happosai stumbles back when he hears the anger and fear, for losing someone, in Ranma's voice. "Uhm, uh well.." 

"WHAT WAS IN THE POUCH HAPPOSAI." Ranma yells at Happosai, even calling him by his name. 

"Nothing, just some powder meant for you, not Akane." 

"You mean to tell me you wanted to poison me?!" 

"No, it's not supposed to be a poison, just some mind altering drg, meant to make you sasseptable to suggestions from me." Happosai slowl tried to get away. 

"YOU STAY HERE, DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN AWAY OR I"LL HUNT YOU DOWN TO BEAT THE INFO I NEED OUT OF YOU." Ranma's battle aura was slowly manifesting it's self he was still holding Akane. He failed to notice thyat Akane's body was absorbing a small amount of Ranma's ki, making the conculsions stop. 

Happosai saw Ranma's battle aura and knew he'd better stay wher he was if he valued his life, and that he did. 

"You where going to tell me about the powder, REMEMBER?" 

"Uhm, yes, it's a powder wich will make you do things=, I tell you to do." 

"Let me gues it's something allong the line of, wear female underwear, change into a girl Ranma, and mor of that crap, ain't it?!" 

"Yes." Happosai answerd with a very small voice. 

"Then tell me why is Akane like this, huh tell me." 

"I don't know, the drug is only supposed to work on males and not on females." 

"Does this look like nothing huh tell me that old man." 

"I'm sorry." Happosai was slowly shrinking into non excistence. 

"YOU'RE SORRY? Tell you what, you get out o here now and we will have a talk later, and remember don't even try to run, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth if neccesary, NOW LEAVE!!!" 

Happosai saw the look in Ranma's eyes and so he turned and went to his room. Just when Happosai had left, Kasumi came back."Ranma, doctor Tofu is on the way, he told me to get Akane into a bed and hold her if she keeps convulsing." Kasumi then sees Ranma's aura and that Akane has stopped convulsing and is breathing slightly better now. 

Ranma hearing what the dock had said he immediately gets up and picks Akane up and head's over to her room. He gently sets her down on the bed and when he get's up to get a chair to sit on, Akane starts convulsing sverely again and her breathing get's even shallower. Ranma noticing this immediately get;s over to Akane and holds her. The seconds he touches her, she stops convulsing. Ranma, not wanting to leave her sots down on the bed while still holding Akane. 

Meanwhile Tofu arives at the Tendo's and is met by Kasumi who tells her what she saw and takes Tofu over to Akane's room. When Tofu came near Akane's room, he could feel a large amount of ki in the air. He slowly opend the door and tells Kasumi to wait outside while he checks Akane. 

"Ranma was to occupied to notice Tofu entering and was startled when he spoke. "Ranma??" Ranma turned his head and saw Tofu standing there. 

"Hello doctor, can you help her please?" Ranma was nearly begging him. "I'll see what I can do but first tell me, why are you channeling you're ki into Akane's body?" 

"Huh, what do you mean? I'm doing nothing." 

Oh yess you are Ranma, you are channeling you're ki into Akane's body at the points you are touching her, it must be wearing you out." 

"So that's why she starts conculsing the second I let go of her." 

Tofu is amzed by the fact that Ranma is somehow stabelizing Akane with his ki, he also knows that if Ranma keeps dowing this for to long he will become exhausted and sickish. Ranma was instintively sending his ki into her body to help her out, but he doesn't know it's draining his own energy at an alarming rate. I have to make sure Ranma stops this or he'l be the one needing help. 

"Ranma tell me everything you remember about what happened to Akane." 

Ranma looks up at the doctor and tells him everything he remembers, about the fight about the dust, thrown inton her face by Happosai. 

After about a minute of silence Tofu goes over to the door. "Dock where are you going, Akane needs help." 

"I am just going to tell Kasumi to get some water and other items I will be needing, to help Akane, she will need some water, she is sweating severly." He then opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind him. 

Kasumi sees the doctor coming out of the room and walks over to him. "Doctor?" 

"Kasumi I am going to send Ranma out of Akane's room, when he gets out he will be in need of some serious resting. Don't ask me to explain, just make sure Ranma get;s to his bed and get's some rest okay?" 

"Yes doctor." 

Tofu then reopens the door and goes back inside. He walks up to Ranma and Akane. "Ranma, I need to ask you to leave for a few minutes." 

"What? Why?" I want to stay here with Akane." 

"It's just that Kasumi needs some help with getting some items I will be needing and the best way to help will be to do just that." 

"But the second I let go, she starts convulsing and her breathing shallows." 

"Don't worry, I know something I can do about that, watch?" Tofu then touches Akane on several places on her body and she immediately relaxes. He then gently takes Ranma's hands of of Akane and Ranma is surprised to see she continieus to lie there. She doesn't start convulsing and her breathing remeins the same. 

"See, could you now please help Kasumi?" 

"Yes, but when I'm done I will be back here with Akane." 

"That's fine Ranma." Just when Ranma turns, Tofu gently hits one of Ranma's pressure points. Ranma is to occupied to nitice this and leaves the room. Tofu then proceeds to examine Akane. 

Ranma leaves the room, and is met by Kasumi who is waiting for him. Ksumi sees Ranma and is startled, Ranma looks awfully pale and weak. Just when she is about to ask if Ranma's okay, ke keels over and falls asleep. Kasumi remembring what tofu told her, gently picks Ranma up and takes him to his room and lays him in bed. She then get's up and heads over to Akane's room, when she gets there she is met by Tofu, who is standing outside of Akane's room looking very worried. 

"Doctor what's the matter, you look worried?" Kasumi is starting to feel even more worried. Tofu takes a deep breath and then spoke. "Kasumi I don't know how to tell you this, but from what you've told me and from what I found out by examening Akane.." Tofu stops speaking. 

"What doctor, please tell me what's going on." Kasumi steps up to the doctor and takes his hand. "Tell me, is my little sister going to be okay." 

Tofu looks at Kasumi's face and sighs. "Kasumi I am afraid Akane has been poisoned, and that the poison I deadly and there is no cure for it I'm sorry, there is nothing I or anyone can do." 

Kasumi, not completely registring what Tofu said speaks up. "What do you mean poisoned, who poisoned her and with what?" 

"The poison has no name and there is no cure for it, it will slowly drain Akane's life from her untill she will die, and there is NOTHING I can do." Tofu is on the brink of crying his eyes out, never hjas he felt so helpless and he feels even worse when he thinks about how he is going to tell Ranma the bad news. "And as for who poisoned Akane, I would have to guess Happosai." 

Kasumi gasps when everything registers completely. "You mean to tell me grandfather Happosai did this, why would he do something like this?" 

"I don't think he did this on purpose and now is not the time to worry about that. I think we should alert the others of the family, Nabiki is at school is she not? And for wher Genma and Soun are, I hope you know, I need you to call them and tell them to get here as soon as possible. Can you do that?" 

"Yes doctor I will call them right away." Kasumi turns around tears flowing down her face. 

Tofu sighs and heads over to Ranma's room, if he is awake he will tell him the bad news and he can calm Ranma down if needed. H opens the door and sees Ranma sleeping there , his eyes wet with tears, even asleep he worries about Akane. Tofu closes the door and goes over to Ranma. 

To be continued.. 

So much for the prologue of this story, I hoped you liked it and PRETTY PRETTY please give me some C&C on this story. And again, if you are interested in prereading, let me know: 

leto@dolfijn.nl 

With this said I will wait for the first reactions and cintinue to write. 

Bye. 

References 

1. mailto:leto@dolfijn.nl 


	2. A cure, is it real?

Crystal of life 

Author: Shai 'Halud 

e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl 

Disclaimer: I am sorry for all you people but I am no the owner of 

any of the series/characters used in this fanfic, oh wait a minute I 

am the one who should be sorry, whoops sorry about that, in any way 

on with the story. 

**Chapter one: A cure, is it real?** 

"WWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!!" Was the only sound heard in the Tendo dojo. 

Ranma, after having heard the bad news about Akane, was near 

hysterical and on the verge of crying. Doctor Tofu was worried he 

would have to sedate Ranma in order to cool him down but at the 

moment Ranma had the right to be angry. 

Kasumi at the moment was away, she was calling Furinkan High in order 

to tell her sister what happened. 

"Doc what do you mean here is no way to cure Akane, there has to be." 

Ranma grabbed Tofu's shoulders and was shaking him to emphasize his 

words. Tofu gently took Ranma's hands of of him and held them so he 

couldn't grab him again. "I'm very sorry Ranma there is nothing that 

can be done about this, the poison in Akane's body has no antidote." 

Tofu also was on the verge of crying, he had loved Akane like a 

little sister and has taken care of her ever since she was young. It 

also pained him to see the sad look on Ranma's and Kasumi's faces. 

"But doc can't you call some of you're friends, maybe they know 

something about the poison. It's just not acceptable." 

"Ranma, I have already contacted all of the people who could know 

something about the poison. Unfortunately they know nothing about a 

possible cure and they also don't know anyone who does. I'm very 

sorry, but there is nothing I or anyone else can do. Let's..." Tofu 

was having difficulty remaining calm, but he had to stay calm for 

Ranma and the others. "Let's call everyone over and all we can do is 

to try and make Akane's days as comfortable as possible." 

Ranma was now silently staring at the doctor. All of a sudden Ranma 

spoke with a steady and serious voice. "No, doc this is unacceptable. 

I know there has to be someone who knows something about a cure for 

this poison." Ranma started thinking, all of sudden it hit him. "The 

old ghoul, yes THAT"S IT" 

"What's it Ranma what do you mean." 

"Cologne, if there is someone who can know something about a cure to 

this, then it has to be her." Ranma pried his hands lose from Tofu's 

grip and got up. 

"Ranma I think you should relax now, think it over." It was already 

to late, Ranma after getting up ran out the door and headed over to 

the Nekohanten. 

Meanwhile at Furinkan High, Nabiki was still unknowing of the 

problems at home. She was currently taking her favorite course, 

economics, she liked it because it was all about how to make money. 

All of a sudden the class was interupted when a voice came from the 

speakers. "Aloha keikis, this is a message for Nabiki Tendo, could 

you please come to the principle office, there is a phone call for 

you. 

Nabiki looked at the speaker from where the voice came. "Hmm I wonder 

if this is some kind of trick to give me a bowl cut." As if the 

principle was able to read minds he spoke again. "Miss Tendo if you 

think me will use this opportunity to give you beautiful bowl cut, 

you are mistaken. Please come now, there seems to be something wrong 

at home." 

Nabiki, after hearing that there was something wrong at home decided 

to go to the office. She got up and left the classroom to go over to 

the principle office. When she got there she picked up the phone. 

"Yes this is Tendo Nabiki speaking." 

Nabiki it's me Kasumi, you need to get home as soon as possible, it's 

Akane." 

"What's wrong Kasumi, you sound worried, what's the matter with 

Akane, is she sick." 

"No she isn't just sick, she is.... Sorry I can not tell you this 

over the phone, please get home right away." Kasumi hung up the phone 

while Nabiki was thinking about, what could have startled Kasumi that 

much. She looked at the principle, who nodded. "If there are troubles 

at home and you are needed, please go, I was never home to help out 

so please go." Nabiki was shocked by this, she could see it in the 

eyes of the principle, he was also worried for her, he had never been 

able to come home and stay with his children or family. 

"Yes, sir I will get home now." Nabiki got up and left the school, 

she ran home as fast as she could. 

Ranma was running along the rooftops over to where the Nekohanten was 

located. "Cologne, she has to know something, she just has to." Ranma 

continued on his way and soon arrived at the Nekohanten. He landed in 

front of the restaurant and went in. 

Inside the restaurant, where many customers eating and talking. When 

Ranma came in several looked at him but didn't take any special 

interest in him. Ranma walked further in and headed over to the 

kitchen where Cologne was working, she saw Ranma walk up to her and 

sensed there was something amiss. "Well future son in law, what 

brings you here. Have you decided to marry my Shampoo instead of that 

Tendo girl?" 

Ranma raised his head, which had been facing the ground ever since he 

came in, and looked at Cologne. Cologne was surprised when she saw 

Ranma's face, it was pale and his eyes where watery as if he was on 

the verge of crying. "Please Ranma I see you are having some 

problems. Sit down so we talk about it, you can go to the private 

room in the back and I will be there shortly." Ranma turned and went 

into the kitchen and headed over to the room in the back. 

Shampoo was in the kitchen cooking the food for all of the guests. 

When she saw Ranma enter the kitchen she stopped what she was doing 

and ran up to Ranma. "Airen, you here to see Shampoo?" Shampoo 

glomped Ranma and held him. 

Ranma noticed someone hanging on to him. When he focused his eyes he 

saw Shampoo holding him in a typical amazon glomp. This time he truly 

didn't have any time at all, so he did something he rarely had done. 

He pried Shampoo of of him and let her drop to her knees, he then 

opened the door to the private room and went in. Shampoo after having 

seen the look on Ranma's face turned to face her great-grandmother, 

who shook her head. Shampoo understood something was wrong and went 

back to work. 

Ranma had entered the room and sat down at a table and waiting and 

thinking. Cologne just has to know something about a possible cure. 

I just hope she will help me, because if she doesn't want to help I 

will have to find a way to convinse her to help me. 

Just then the door to the room opened and Cologne hopped in on her 

staff. She went over to the table and sat down on top of the table. 

"Now Ranma tell me what is it that is troubling you so." 

"Ranma looked at the old matriarch in front of him, he took a deep 

breath and started talking. After about half an hour finished talking 

and looked at Cologne. 

Cologne was silent for several minutes, while she thought about what 

Ranma had told her about what happened to Akane. She had heard about 

the poison and knew that the doctor was right there was no real 

antidote to the poison. On the other hand she knew about an artifact 

that may cure Akane's sickness. "Ranma, the doctor is right there is 

no conventional cure to the poison." 

"What you mean to tell me you know of no way to help her." 

"I said there is no conventional way to cure her, BUT." 

"But what?" 

"Well I may know of a way to help her, there is an artifact that has 

the ability to restore Akane's life-force." 

Ranma hearing this immediately stood up and tried to grab Cologne, 

who dodged Ranma hands. "Well then where is it, tell me I will get 

it." 

"It's located in our home-village in China, but it's guarded by an 

extremely good fighter, far better than me or Happosai and in order 

for you to get this artifact you will have to defeat her in combat." 

Cologne sighed when she saw the look on Ranma's face, she knew he was 

going to go for it and try and get the artifact. "I know you all to 

well and I know you will try and get the artifact. I will give you a 

letter that will tell the people at my village why you are there and 

they will help you to find the warrior you will have to defeat. I do 

not know all of the details concerning the artifact, I hope that if 

you are able to win, you will be told about the artifact and how to 

use it." 

Ranma was already beaming with confidence. "Trust me I will get that 

item, count on it." 

"Ranma before you get over confident I must give you some advices 

when you face of with this warrior." 

"What advices, I don't want any advice I just want to get that 

artifact." 

"Ranma you will have to hear these advices or you will never be able 

to defeat the warrior. Now pay attention. First of all when you fight 

this warrior you must never ever throw the first punch." 

"What do you mean never throw the first punch?" 

"What I mean to tell you is: Whenever she goes into a fight and 

whenever the opponent attacks first, they will always, ALWAYS lose in 

the end. So that means you mustn't attack first, this is probably the 

only chance you will get to help Akane and in order to stand a chance 

in succeeding you MUST follow my advices. No matter how long you will 

have to wait before she attacks you, you must wait until she throws 

the first punch. Also if you where to lose the fight you will not be 

allowed to challenge her again, this is you're only chance to get the 

artifact, got that?" 

Ranma was completely silent, he had expected to fight that warrior 

and if he lost he would keep trying to beat her, but now he hears he 

only has one chance to beat her so that was out. "Very well I will 

not throw the first punch. Any more things I need to know?" 

"Yes there is one more thing you had to know, and this maybe even 

more important then the first advise, so listen closely now." 

Cologne noticed that she had Ranma's undivided attention. 

"Very well then, now listen. When you fight this warrior you must 

promise me something." 

"Promise you what?" 

"When you fight you must promise me to not hold back anything." 

"Huh, what do you mean to not hold back?" 

"I have noticed that whenever you fight someone you hold back you're 

full potential. If you are fighting Ryoga, Mousse, me, Happosai or 

even Herb, you hold back you're full power. BUT, in order to win this 

fight you must go all out, do not hold anything back or you will most 

likely lose and so also lose Akane. Do you understand what I am 

saying?" 

Ranma sighed, he knew Cologne was right, he always held back when 

fighting someone. Heck he even held back when fighting Herb. "Yes I 

understand I will do as you told me. I will not risk losing Akane to 

some stupid poison." 

"Very well then, please wait in the restaurant at a table, Shampoo 

will get you something to eat. Don't object, you need something to 

eat and while you eat I will write the letter needed to reach you're 

goal." Cologne hopped of of the table and left the room. Ranma soon 

after got up and went into the restaurant, he was shown to a table by 

Shampoo and given a large bowl of ramen. Ranma looked at the hot 

ramen and decided that he needed something to eat, heck he would need 

a lot more than just one bowl of ramen. So he started eating the 

ramen, after he finished the ramen he sat the bowl back down and 

waited for Cologne to return. He did not have to wait long, after 

about five minutes Cologne came back and handed him a sealed letter. 

"Ranma, when you get to the village, show them this letter and they 

will help you." 

Ranma got up and bowed to Cologne. "Thank you Cologne, but tell me 

one thing?" 

"What's that Ranma?" 

"Why are you helping me like this, I would have thought you would use 

this opportunity to get me to marry Shampoo." 

"Ranma you should know me better then this. If I would do something 

like that, you would never forgive me and would not be happy. Also I 

look at you as if you where my son, you are a very nice boy, even though 

a bit disrespectfull at times, and hate it to see you in pain. But don't think 

that after Akane is cured I will give up hope on you and Shampoo getting married." 

Ranma smiled, "I know that Cologne. Thank you and I will be back 

soon." Ranma turned and headed out the restaurant, Cologne watching 

his back she smiled. "Yes Ranma I will see you soon WITH the artifact 

I just know you will succeed." She then turned around and went back 

to work. 

Ranma went back to the Tendo dojo smiling happily. When he entered 

the dojo he saw and heard that the two older men where home, he could 

hear Genma yelling and hear the enormous waterfalls coming from 

Soun's eyes, while scrreaming Akane's name in between the long WHAAAAAHHHHH's. 

He headed over to the main livingroom, where everyone was gathered and tell them the good news. 

To be continued. 

Again I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and again, if 

you are interested in pre-reading my stories, please send an e-mail at 

the following adres: leto@dolfijn.nl 


	3. The truth is finally told

"Whaaah, Akane 

Crystal of life 

Author: Shai 'Halud 

e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl 

Disclaimer: Many, many years ago I decided to give up the rights for the series used in this fic, so… Whoop sorry I was daydreaming there. None of the characters or series used in this fic are mine/ 

**Chapter two: The truth is finally told** 

"Whaaah, Akane!!!!" Soun was still crying his eyes out, he, Nabiki and Genma just heard the bad news concerning Akane. Tofu was there and was trying to calm him down. "Please Mister Tendo, get a hold of yourself. It's of no help to Akane to be like this." Tofu was also feeling very sad, he had been taking caring of Akane's injuries ever since she was little and now there was nothing he could do for her. 

Nabiki, was taking note of everything around her and wondered whare Ranma was, he should be at Akane's side for he is her fiancÃ©e. "Doctor Tofu?" 

Tofu turned his attention to Nabiki. "Yes, Nabiki." 

"I was wondering, where is Ranma, shouldn't he be with us at Akane's side?" 

"Yes he should be but right now he is doing something more important." 

"More important!? What could be more important than Akane at this time??" 

"Ranma may be Akane's last chance, he is now talking to the only person who could know something about a way to cure Akane." Hearing of a possible cure, made Soun shut up and everybody turned his or her attention to Tofu. Nabiki then spoke up. "Who is this person Ranma is speaking to?" 

"It's Cologne Nabiki." Everybody turned to face the direction where the voice came from. "Ranma you're back, please tell me can you save my little girl?" Ranma sat down amidst the others and looked at every one of them, he could tell that Soun had been crying by the water level in the in the room. Also he could tell Kasumi had been crying, her cheeks and eyes where red. He could also tell that Nabiki was on the verge of crying, but she didn't allow herself cry. She had to be strong for her family. "Mister Tendo, I think I have found a way to cure Akane but it will take some time to get it and in order for me to get it I will have to go on a trip." 

"A trip, where to Ranma?" 

"Well Nabiki I will have to go to the Amazon village in China in order to get it." Hearing Ranma talk about the Amazon village spoke up and made a big mistake. "Ranma my boy, when you get to China, why don't you pay a visit to Jusenkyo before heading back." 

Don't tell me I heard that. Not even my old man would say something like that in a situation like this, would he?………. Well now it seems he would. 

The others in the room also heard Genma and where about to say something. Only Ranma beat them to it. 

"WHAT, you think I will waste time on something like a cure for us, we are not dying because of our curse, Akane is dying and my first priority is to get the cure for her. I don't care about a cure for my curse at this time." 

"But, but…" 

"Shut up old man, don't say anything more or I will get a lot angrier, how could you think about a cure for yourself when there is a life at stake." Ranma was seething with anger, he couldn't believe his father, thinking about himself instead of another. 

"Ranma how do you intend to get to China? Swim?" 

"Uhm, I would like to talk to you about that Nabiki, in private." 

"Sure Ranma, follow me to my room." Nabiki and Ranma got up and headed to Nabiki's room. When they got there they both sat down and Nabiki faced at Ranma. "What did you wanted to talk to me about, I have an idea but tell me." 

"I would like to ask you to lend me the money for a plane trip to China, Akane doesn't have time to wait for me swimming to China and back. I will pay you back of course." 

"No Ranma, I will not LEND you the money." 

"Huh why not?" 

"Like I said. I will not LEND you the money, I will give it to you, I may be called the ice-queen but I care about my family. If I have to pay a several millions of yen to save my family, then that's a small price to pay." 

"Thanks Nabiki, I won't let you down." 

"I know you won't. If you'd wait a few minutes, then I will make a few calls to get you a ticket to China." Nabiki then took out her cellular phone and dialled a number, after about 10 minutes of calling she faced Ranma again. "It's done, a ticket will be waiting for you at the airport under the name Saotome Ranma." 

"Thanks Nabiki, when will the plane leave?" 

"Well I'm afraid you will have to leave in about a hour because the plane will leave in about 3 three hours, so you don't have much time to get ready, also here is a book with telephone numbers. If you run into problems during you're trip, you can call any of these numbers. When some one answers the phone, tell them you're problem and if they can help, they will. If they are unable to help you they will give you someone else's number, who can help you. It also doesn't matter if you don't have any change for a phone booth, the numbers are. Also make sure you don't lose this book, it's very important to me, okay?" 

"Sure Nabiki and thank you for your help." 

"Hey no problem, family should help each other out you know? Even if you're not family yet, I will help you out , because you are going to be my little brother." 

"Uhm yeah sure." Ranma didn't like it when people mentioned about him marrying Akane, sure he loved her but he didn't know if Akane shared the same feelings. "I will start packing now and when I'm ready I will go to the airport, better make sure I'm on time." 

"Wait Ranma, I have something else to give you." Nabiki opened a drawer from her desk and took something out. She then handed it to Ranma. "Here you go." Ranma looked at the item in his hand, it was a passport. "Huh, what's this for Nabiki, I already have a passport?" 

"Why don't you open it Ranma?" Ranma opened the passport, it was a passport meant for him, or better yet HER. It was a passport for cursed form. One main difference was the name, it was made out to Tendo Ranko. "Hey what's the meaning of this Nabiki?" 

"Oh I just thought it would useful to have papers for your other form, You may never know when you need it. Don't worry, the papers are legal." 

Ranma didn't know how to react. He had to admit that it would be useful to have a passport for his cursed form, just in case. "Thank you Nabiki, but now I better start packing." 

"Yes you're right, I'll help you out." 

"Thanks." 

Nabiki and Ranma went down and started to pack Ranma's stuff, he wouldn't take much with him so they where done in no time. Soun came up to Ranma and bowed. Ranma didn't know how to react. "Huh, Mister Tendo what are you bowing to me for?" 

"Well Ranma even though the trip is dangerous, you are willing to help us out, you are a true martial artist. Thank you." 

"Hey no problem, after what all of you have done for me it's the least thing I could do. You gave me a home and a family. But now I think it's time for me to leave and head over to the airport." Ranma picked up his pack and went into the living room, where al the others where waiting. "Okay everyone I guess it's time for me to leave now, so wish me luck." Ranma turned and left the house, when he got outside he noticed it had started to rain. But he didn't care about that and stepped out, he immediately got drenched and turned into is his cursed form. "Well looks like I will have to find some hot water when I get at the airport." Ranma sighed and walked towards the front gate, just when she got there she heard a very familiar voice. "Why hello Ranko, what are you doing outside in this kind of weather and why are you wearing such a big backpack?" 

Ranma turned to face the person speaking to her. Huh, mom what is she doing here, did she see me change, I hope not. Ranma remained silent, this disturbed Nodoka. What's the matter Ranko?" 

Oh mom. Okay that's it before I leave I will have to tell her the truth about me, I cannot go on living like this. "Miss Saotome could you please come with me into the house, I would like to talk to you about something, well not something more like someone." 

"Oh, who?" 

"I would like to talk to you about you're son Ranma." This got Nodoka's undivided attention. "Ranma what about him, do you know where he is?" 

"Why don't we go inside and I will explain some things to you okay?" Ranma took Nodoka's hand and led her inside the house. 

When they got inside the house everyone saw Ranma had returned with some else, Genma seeing Nodoka immediately made himself scarce to change into a panda. "Oh my, auntie Nodoka what brings you here?" 

"Hi Kasumi, I ran into Ranko outside and she wanted to talk to me about something, concerning Ranma." 

Nabiki looked at Ranma, Ranma seeing Nabiki's look nodded. Nabiki then walked up to Ranma and placed a hand on the young redhead's shoulder. "Good luck Ranko, you are doing the right thing you know." 

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma then led Nodoka to the living room where they sat down. "Ranko don't you think it's better to put on some dry clothes, you'll get a cold." 

"No thank you I am fine and after this talk I will be leaving again. Kasumi, could you get me some hot water please." 

"Oh yes Ranko." Kasumi went into the kitchen to heat some water, she had an idea of what Ranma was going to do. 

"What did you want to talk about Ranko, you said it concerned Ranma." 

"Well you see I know where Ranma is and I am going to show you this, but before I do that I would like to tell you something about him." 

"Uhm yes, but why not tell me where he is first?" 

"Let's just say that something happened to him, not to worry it's not something bad if you consider being cursed not bad. First of all I would like to tell you that Ranma loves you very much and was afraid you would be disappointed in him and make him commit seppuku." 

"Why, why should I be disappointed in him?" 

"To make a long story short he is afraid you wouldn't consider him a man among man." 

"Why is that Ranko?" Nodoka took a hold of the Saotome family sword. 

Ranko noticed this and gulped. Just when she was about to speak Kasumi came in with the hot water. "Here you go Ranko and good luck." 

"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma took the kettle with hot water and sighed. "I guess it's time to tell you where Ranma is at this moment." 

"Oh yes please tell me, where is my son?" 

"He is here in this house, in this room no less." 

"Huh, what do you mean I don't see anyone but us." Nodoka was looking at the living room, and she was right there where only two people in the room. Little did she know that among those two people was her son. 

"Let me show you where he is." Ranma then lifted the kettle above her head and poured the hot water over her head. As soon as the hot water hit him, he could feel the transformation starting. Nodoka witnessed the transformation and was baffled to say the least. Gone was the petite-redhead Ranko, in her place sat a well build and handsome young man. Ranma looked at his mother. "Hello mom." 

"R-R-Ranma?" Nodoka studderd. 

"Yes mother it's me Ranma." Ranma slowly moved towards his mother, who in her turn backed of slightly. Nodoka then decided how to react to the situation. Yes ladies and gentlemen she... fainted. Ranma was immediately at his mother's side. "Mom, mom, are you okay?" Ranma gently shook his mother, trying to wake her up. After several minutes Nodoka opened her eyes she looked straight in Ranma's eyes. "Ranma is that you my son? I just had the weirdest and maybe the worst dream ever. I saw Ranko change into you, but that's preposterous isn't it?" 

Ranma sighed and his expression saddened. "No mom it wasn't a dream it was real." Ranma hung his head. But that's not possible isn't Ranko a girl and Akane's cousin and aren't you boy and my son? Or am I mistaking?" 

"No mom you are not mistaken, Ranko is a girl but she isn't Akane's cousin and for me I'm a guy and yes you're son. Nonetheless Ranko and I are the same person. Sorry 'bout this." 

"But, but, how, why, what about you're promise to become a man amongst men? How can you be a man among men if you are a girl." Ranma opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his mother. "No don't say anything Ranma, you have broken the promise so, so you must fulfill you're end of the promise, I will tend to Genma when we are done." Nodoka got up, tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt very bad about what she had to do next. She then took out the ritual wardrobe, used when someone wanted to commit seppuku. "Tell me Ranma how and when did this happen? Tell me that before we go through with this." Nodoka placed a tanto in white cloth, the ritual wardrobe in front of Ranma and sat down, holding the family katana right next to her, a stern look in her tear-filled eyes. 

"Okay mom, I'll tell you what happened." Ranma took a deep breath and started with his story. "When you came looking for us, you told us that the last letter you received from father was right before we reached a place called Jusenkyo in China. Right?" 

"Yes that's right. Please go on." 

"The reason that the old man stopped writing was that while we where training I got into a little accident, I fell into a spring." 

"What kind of spring Ranma?" 

"It was a cursed spring, anyone who would fall into the spring would take on the body of whatever drowned there. In my case that was the body of a young girl who had drowned there 1500 years ago. Now whenever I get hit with cold body I change into my female body and when hit with warm water I change back. As for the old man, after seeing that I was cursed, he decided not to tell you this." 

"Why didn't he tell me, is it because of the pact?" 

"As for me, I only found out about the seppuku pact when you first came here looking for us. That was the first time it was mentioned to me. Since father already knew about the pact he was afraid he would have to commit seppuku if you found out about my curse. And to tell you the truth, I was also afraid to face you like I am now. So we decided it would be best to keep you in the dark about the curse, at least until I was cured but now it seems to late. So every time you came looking for us we would make ourselves scarce and Tendo Ranko and her pet panda would appear." 

"Wait a minute I understand now how you could disappear and make Ranko appear but what about Genma?" 

"Let's just say that the name of Ranko's pet panda is uncle Saotome." 

"Aha now I see, he also is cursed isn't he? Well he got what he deserved. I now understand what happened and what you have been through but still you have broken the promise." 

"How did I brake the promise, is it because I am cursed to be stuck with a female body every time I get hit with cold water? Well mom, I might have a female body at times but I'm still a guy at heart." Ranma's expression then hardened and then with a firm voice he spoke. "Mom, don't try and make me commit seppuku to save our families honor because I won't do it." 

Nodoka was taken back by Ranma's firm voice and hard expression. "W-W-What, but what about our families honor, you made a promise. Hasn't Genma taught you how important honor is?" 

Ranma sighed. "Yes mom I know how important honor is but I found something more important than my or our families honor." 

"What could be more important than our honor?" 

"How about a life, the life of someone I care for. Isn't life itself more important then honor?" 

"Yes life is very important but what do you mean." 

"This morning Akane was, not intentionally, poisoned." 

This shocked Nodoka, Akane was such an innocent young girl. "Poisoned? How, is she, is she ok?" 

"No mom she isn't ok, the poison is lethal and the is no known antidote." 

"No antidote but.…" 

"Like is said, there is no ANTIDOTE but I did find a magical cure, a way to undo the damage that the poison is doing. But in order for me to get that cure I will have to go on a trip." 

"Trip? A trip to where?" 

"I would have to go to China in order to get it. It will be dangerous but I will get that cure and cure Akane, I just have to." 

"Then tell me Ranma, I know that you and Akane are engaged. So tell me do you love this girl?" 

"WHAT, me love that kawaikune tomboy?" 

"RANMA, be honest, do you love her or not? You do don't you?" 

"Yes, yes I do. I love her but never told her this. I also don't know how she feels about me but I don't care. You're right, I really love her and would do just about anything to help her. So like I said, I won't commit seppuku because if I do, Akane will die and I won't allow that to happen. And I might have a female body at times but I'm still a guy and I'm only interested in girls, especially this girl. If you want, I'll commit seppuku after I cure Akane." 

Nodoka sighed, got up and walked over to Ranma, her son. She kneeled in front of Ranma and hugged him. "Oh Ranma I have missed you so much and after what you told me about how you feel for Akane and what you are willing to do for her, I'm convinced that you are a true man at heart, if not in body all the time, you are a man. Only a true man can love a woman so much that he would risk his live to save her. Thank you for telling me the truth Ranma." 

"For the first time in his life Ranma was able to with his mother like her son, not hiding as Ranko. "Mom I missed you to but but.…" A tear fell down Ranma's cheek. 

"Shht, I know you have to go and get that cure for Akane and while you're gone I will have a little chat with you're father." Nodoka said smiling. 

"Please do that mom I bet he would LOVE to talk to you again after such a long time. Oh and make him apologize for what he did to us, okay?" 

"Sure Ranma I will make him beg for mercy. Nodoka picked up the Katana, tanto and wardrobe "Good luck MY SON and see you soon." She then left the room and went panda hunting. Ranma watched his mother leave and decided it was time for him to leave to China, time was of the essence." 

Ranma picked up his pack and went left the house again, just when he was about to jump to the rooftops he heard his mother calling. "Ranma, please wait just a minute I have something to give you." Nodoka came running outside hoping to find her son before he or at this moment, due to the rain, she left. "Yes mom what is it?" Nodoka took out the katana and handed it to Ranma, please take this with you, you might need it." Ranma looked at the sword. "What is this for, you know we don't use weapons much, and I don't like them." Nodoka nodded. "I know that Ranma but please take it with you, do it for me." 

"I would like to take it with me but how will I get it into the airplane? Won't I be stopped at customs carrying a sword?" 

"Don't worry about that Ranma, that's all been taken care of." Nabiki stepped outside, to meet the other two. She was carrying an umbrella. "As long as you keep it wrapped you will not have any problems, I pulled some strings and your luggage won't be checked when you get on the plane so don't worry okay?" 

"Thank you Nabiki." Ranma took the sword and wrapped it in several cloths she then fixed it to his pack so it wouldn't fall. "Goodbye mom, Nabiki I will see you soon, I hope." 

"Yes see you soon my son and good luck." 

Ranma turned around and bounded to the rooftops and headed towards the airport. She knew she had time to spare but better safe than sorry. After about 45 minutes Ranma reached the airport, she went inside and over to a toilet, hoping she could find some hot water, after several minutes a now male Ranma came out of the toilet and headed over to the counter. 

To be continued 

Well here's another chapter finished, sorry for the people who are waiting for the action bit of the story. It will take at least until the next chapter before the action will start, I just felt like gradually writing towards the action, not rush towards it. So I just hope you will be patient with me. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. The Crystal of Life

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to tell all of you that I'm the owner of all of the fics used and that I'm making loads and loads of money for using then. Well that's not likely, I'm not the owner and I'm not making a single dime profit.  
  
  
  
**Chapter three: The Crystal of Life**  
  
  
  
= Thoughts  
  
^^ = Chinese  
  
Luckily it was a really quiet day at the airport, Ranma did not have to stand in line. Ranma walked over to the young girl sitting behind the counter. The girl smiled at the young martial artist, who looked slightly damp and worn out. She had to admit, even though he was young, he was also very handsome. "Good day sir, how may I help you?"  
  
Ranma looked at the young girl behind the counter. "Hope the ticket is already done, I like to be at the gate on time. I believe there is a ticket waiting for me here."  
  
"May I have your name please?"  
  
"Saotome Ranma."  
  
The young girl entered his name in the computer. After a few seconds she looked at Ranma again. Yes, there is a ticket made out on your name sir. It's a ticket to China, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"May I see your passport please?" The girl asked.  
  
"Sure, just a minute." Ranma sat down his pack and started to rummage through it. When he found the passport, he made sure to take out the one mend for his normal, uncursed form. "Here you go miss." Ranma handed the passport to the young girl, who took it and looked at the photo in the passport and at Ranma. She then handed the passport to Ranma again. The young girl took out a ticket from a drawer in the counter and handed it to Ranma. "Here you go sir and enjoy your flight."  
  
Ranma took the ticket and smiled at the girl. "Thanks." He then lifted his pack on his shoulders and went over to customs, hoping they wouldn't check his bag, like Nabiki said they wouldn't. When Ranma came to the customs, a young man asked him if he could see his ticket and look at his bag. Ranma hearing the man ask him if he could check his bag silently cursed, but decided to cooperate. "Sure here you go sir." Ranma handed the man his ticket and was about to set his bag down, when the man handed him his ticket back and said he could go on ahead. Ranma looked at the man, slightly surprised. "What do you know, Nabiki was right." Ranma thanked the man and went over to the gate where he would board his plane.  
  
Ranma arrived at the gate shown on the ticket and then saw something for the first time. "Huh what the hell, I'm going to fly first class, whoa cool. Never flown first class before, heck never been in an airplane before." Ranma sat down his bag and looked at the clock, he had about two hours before the plane would leave. Ranma decided he would concentrate on the trip and fight ahead, but he was unable to do so, every time he tried, his thoughts wandered of to Akane, who was now lying sick at home. She would die if he didn't do anything about it. Ranma quickly banned those thoughts. He was going to find that artifact and save Akane. He had saved her many times before and this time wasn't going to be any different. "Might as well get something to eat while I wait, I'm starving and it's not wise to go on with an empty stomach." Ranma got up, took his bag and went over to one of the small restaurants there, after picking one he entered and sat down at an empty table and looked at the menu and at his wallet. He had some money with him but not much, so he decided he would take a simple snack. He would have to try and save as much money as possible, in order to get to the amazon village. He also hoped he remembered the way to the village, it had been some time since he had been there. A waitress came to his table and Ranma placed his order, after a few minutes the waitress came back with his order, Ranma paid the girl and ate his order, it was a simple ramen. After tasting it he decided that the ramen at the Nekohanten tasted a LOT better, but no matter, he needed to eat something to keep his energy up. After finishing his ramen, Ranma left the restaurant and decided to take a look at some of the shops near where he was, he still had about 1 ½ hour before he would have to board his plane. After looking around for a bit, he spotted a small store, which caught his interest, it was a jewellery store. He went over to store and looked at the jewellery displayed in the window. There was one ring he found very beautiful, it was a brown ring with a blue gem imbedded in it. "When I get back and after helping Akane, I'm going to buy her an engagement-ring and tell her how I feel for her. It will have to be a fairly simple ring, cause I don't have that much money and I hope she'll like it." It then hit him, he didn't know how Akane felt about him, but that didn't matter, he would still buy her that ring. After looking at the store for about 15 minutes, he decided to head back to the gate and wait there until he had to board.  
  
When Ranma reached the gate again, he noticed that there where a lot more people waiting the when he first got there. He didn't take much notice of the people around him, sat down and waited for his time to board the plane. After about another hour his flight was called. "The plane to China is now boarding at gate 5, I repeat, the plane to China is now boarding."  
  
Ranma got up, picked up his bag and went over to the line in front of the gate. After waiting in line for about 20 minutes he got to where a older looking woman was standing and handed her his ticket. "Thank you sir" She looked at the ticket and then at Ranma. "Ah yes mister Saotome I have been expecting you." Ranma was surprised when he heard she had been expecting him. "Huh excuse me, what do you mean you have been expecting me?" The older lady looked at him and smiled. "You're right, I was contacted by someone we both know and she told me to give you something." "Give me something? Give me what if you don't mind me asking?" Ranma had already guessed that the person they both knew was Nabiki, since she had arranged for the ticket and was one of the few who knew that he was going to China. "I was told to give you these." She gave Ranma two envelopes. "She also told me to tell you not to open them until you get on the plane. So have a nice flight mister Saotome." Ranma accepted the tickets and still a little dumbfounded got on the plane, when he got there a stewardess brought him to his seat. He then stored his bag, which barely fit in the overhead compartments, sat down and looked at the envelopes in his hand, he opened the envelopes and the first one contained a letter he opened and read it.  
  
Hello Ranma,  
  
By the time you read this letter you will be on the plane and have two envelopes with you, both given to you by a friend of mine. Before you wonder why I gave you these envelopes and wrote this letter, open the second envelope.  
  
Ranma opened the second envelope and nearly freaked, inside the envelope was 30.000 yen and about 30.000 yen worth of Chinese currency. Never had Ranma seen so much money in one time, considering the fact that he and his dad have lived fairly poor over the years. He then continued reading the letter.  
  
Inside the envelope you will find some money. I guessed you wouldn't have thought about that since you where in such a hurry to leave, but I thought it would be wise to give you some money in order to get around in China. The 30.000 yen is meant for when you get back from China. I want you to buy something nice for my little sister, you don't have to worry about paying me back, consider this a payment for helping my sister. Also remember that if you get in any trouble, don't hesitate to call one of the numbers in that book I gave you.  
  
Well I guess its time to say goodbye now, so good luck and god speed. Hope to see you soon and be careful.  
  
P.s.: I heard you tell your mother how you felt about Akane and I'm glad to know how you feel about her and I don't think you have to be worried about how Akane feels about you.  
  
  
  
Regards  
  
Nabiki.  
  
  
  
Ranma smiled while he folded the letter and put the money back into the envelope. He now knew that when he got back to Japan he would buy Akane that ring.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off. After we have taken of, feel free to get up and walk around. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy your flight."  
  
Ranma buckled his seatbelt and leaned back. He decided to try and get some sleep on the plane, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
(We all of you know how Ranma sleeps and how much he likes it so it was about a minute or so before he fell asleep.)  
  
"Sir, sir we are here, it's time to wake up. Sir!" A stewardess was trying to wake up Ranma, they had already arrived in China but Ranma was still asleep and she had little luck waking up the young martial artist. A steward came walking up to Ranma and the stewardess. "Having trouble I see?" The stewardess looked at her colleague and nodded. "Yes it seems I am unable to wake him up." The steward looked at the sleeping young man and smiled. "Why don't you go onto the back and see if all of then other passengers have already left the plane, I will take care of the young man. OK?" The stewardess nodded and went on to the rear of the plane. The steward chuckled when he thought about how he was going to wake up this young man. "He slowly put his mouth near Ranma's ear and took a deep breath. "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!!!" Ranma eyes shot opened and reacted like he usually reacted when someone tried to wake him up like this. He swung his fist.  
  
The other stewardess was in the rear of the plane when she heard her colleague yell and chuckled but this chuckle soon stopped when she heard something like a fist hitting someone's head, hard. She immediately ran over to where here colleague was. When she got there she found the steward lying on the floor and Ranma standing next to his chair, slightly huffing as if someone scared him. "What happened here?" Ranma looked up and saw the stewardess standing there, looking worried. "Huh you mean him, he tried to wake me up by yelling in my ear and as a reaction to his screaming I punched him. Didn't mean to do that but my old man always wakes me up like that and unfortunately this is the way I always react to it. Sorry 'bout this."  
  
"Oh no sir please apologizes it's our fault for trying to wake you up in such a rude way, please you can leave if you want to I will take care of him." Ranma nodded and took out his bag and left the plane. The stewardess looked at the prone figure of the steward and laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma was of the plane and walking down the huge hall, making his way to the exit. When he got outside his eyes caught something. He saw a young man standing outside with a sign reading: SAOTOME RANMA. Ranma walked up to the young man. "Excuse me you looking for Saotome Ranma?" The young man looked at Ranma and answered in perfect Japanese. "Yes I am, are you Saotome Ranma? If so, would you please follow me, I was told to take you to where you needed to go, or at least near where you need to go." Ranma thought for a minute and then came to the conclusion that this also was one of Nabiki's colleagues. When he got back he would have to thank her again, she had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that Ranma got to the amazon village. "Yes I'm Saotome Ranma, where are we going?"  
  
"I am to take you to a small airplane which is going to take you to a clearing in the amazon forest. So if you would be so kind to follow me." Ranma nodded and followed the young man to a small airplane, which he boarded. Ranma didn't hesitate to get on the plane with a stranger because he had been told that they all knew Nabiki and where asked to help him. When he was on board the, the plane took off and they where on their way. When they where I the air, the pilot motioned Ranma to get closer. "Hey kid tell me, have you ever made a parachute jump before?"  
  
"Huh, no I haven't, why do you ask? Oh no don't tell me, in order for me to get in to the forest I will have to jump out of this plane with a parachute?"  
  
"You guessed it kid, don't worry there's nothing to it, all you have to do is jump out and the chute will open itself. Piece of cake."  
  
"Yeah piece of cake." Ranma did not like the idea of jumping out of an airplane with a parachute. "Hey then tell me, when I'm done, will I be picked up or do I have to swim back to Japan?"  
  
The pilot looked at Ranma and smiled. "Don't worry kid, when you are done all you have to do is go to the a small village near the coast, when you get there go to the bar there, there's only one bar and the man you are looking for will recognize you. He will take you back to Tokyo." The pilot looked at the compass and then turned to Ranma. "Better get ready we are almost there." The pilot then put the plane on autopilot and helped Ranma with his parachute, when they where done he opened the door of the plane and told Ranma to stand in the doorway. "OK KID, ON THE COUNT OF THREE YOU WILL JUMP OUT, LIKE I SAID DON'T WORRY THE PARACHUTE WILL OPEN BY ITSELF." The pilot had to yell in order for Ranma to hear him. "OK GET READY. ONE! TWO! THREE!!" Ranma closed his eyes and jumped. He could feel his body accelerate while he was falling, all of sudden he heard something flappering and opened his eyes. "Fhew, looks like the parachute opened, now all I have to do is wait until I land. Hmm let's see." Ranma looked down towards the ground and saw a familiar scene, he saw a clearing, where he and his father had came by on their way to the amazon village. "Ok from there on it's about a four mile hike to the village." Ranma saw the ground closing, just before landing, a strong wind blew him of course. He saw he was going to crash into the trees around the clearing. "Oh shit this is going to hurt." Ranma braced himself and soon found himself stuck in a tree, he tried to pull himself free but without much success, the parachute was stuck in the branches of the tree. Ranma then found the straps holding the chute, he released them and them found himself falling towards the ground. "Oh great, now I'm going to crash-land out of a tree." Ranma muttered. Just when he hit the ground he felt something soft break his fall. After he got up and looked at what had broken his fall, he saw a young girl wearing.... amazon clothing. "Oh great, an amazon. Oh well might as well take her with me to the amazon village with me." Ranma gently picked up the young girl and made his way to the amazon village, when he got there several guards saw him and ran up to him. Weapons ready. ^You there, who are you and what are you doing with our sister?^  
  
Ranma looked at the young girls and the dangerous looking weapons they where carrying. He gently put the unconscious amazon down, stepped back and looked at the guards. "I'm sorry but I don't speak Chinese."  
  
The guards looked at each other and came to an agreement, they had to take him to the village elder, who spoke Japanese. They motioned Ranma to follow them, one of the guards picked up their fallen comrade and they went into the village. In the village Ranma was taken to a small hut where he had to wait, after about 15 minutes an old looking lady entered the hut and looked at Ranma. "They tell me you speak Japanese is that correct?"  
  
"That's right, I am Japanese."  
  
"Then tell me what are you doing here and why where you carrying one of our fellow sisters with you?" The old woman looked Ranma over and had to admit that he was quit impressive. Well build, good looking, and she could tell by the energy flowing from him that he was a capable martial artist.  
  
"I accidentally landed on top of that young girl and she was knocked out, I decided that while I was going to come to this village I might as well take her with me." Ranma looked at the old woman, who looked a lot like Cologne only she wasn't as much an old ghoul as Cologne.  
  
"Hmm I see but tell me why are you here, we usually don't allow men in our village, especially foreign men. You better have a good reason to come here."  
  
"Well I do have a good reason to come here." Ranma reached in his pocket and took out the letter Cologne gave him, he then handed it to the elder lady.  
  
The old lady took the letter, opened it and read it. When she was done she looked at Ranma and smiled. "So you are the one who is going to marry our Shampoo? Lucky man, Shampoo is one of our best warriors and you should feel honored to marry her."  
  
"Well right now I don't have time to discuss that, Cologne told me that the reason for why I am here was in the letter."  
  
"Yes you are right, she wrote that you are here for a certain artifact. Is it not?"  
  
"Yes you're right, she also told me that you would take me to the amazon warrior I had to defeat in order for me to get the artifact. So I would really appreciate it if you would take me to her." Ranma was getting slightly inpatient now that he was so close to his goal.  
  
"Yes you are right, please follow me and I will take you to her." The old lady exited the hut and Ranma followed her. They headed over to a remote hut just outside the village. When they where about 500 meters away, they stopped. "This is as far as I can go young man, you are on your own now. When you get to the hut, our warrior will know why you are here and take you further. Good luck, young one. Oh and be carefully, many before you have tried."  
  
"Tried and failed?"  
  
"No they tried and died. But I must leave you now." The old lady turned around and went back to the village.  
  
Ranma wondered at what the old lady had just said. "Better be careful, looks like she fights for keeps." Ranma took a deep breath and walked up to the small house in front of him. When he was about 15 meters away, the door opened and out stepped a young looking girl. Ranma could tell she was not as young as she seemed. The young amazon looked at Ranma and walked up to him, when they where about 3 meters apart she stopped and let her eyes rest on him. She looked at Ranma's body and had to admit that this was a good- looking fighter. She then looked Ranma in the eyes. What she saw almost made her smile. In front of her was standing a very young but very capable and experienced fighter, she could also tell that he was at some times reckless and at the moment slightly impatient. This could be interesting.  
  
Ranma looked at the amazon and bowed. "My name is.."  
  
"I have no use for names at this time, you will follow me. When we are done fighting and if we are both still alive we can share our names but until that time be quiet and follow me." The amazon walked past Ranma and walked towards the jungle, Ranma soon followed. After walking about 45 minutes, they came to a very large clearing. The amazon stopped and turned towards Ranma. "You will stand over there and I will stand over here, when I give the signal we will commence. Am I clear?"  
  
""Hai." Ranma walked over to where the amazon had pointed and waited and when she was in place she gave made it clear to him that their fight had begun. Ranma sighed. "Ok now if what Cologne had told me is true, I will have to wait until she makes her first move and don't hold back." Ranma got into a defensive stance and closed his eyes. "This can take some time, better try to rest as best as I can."  
  
The amazon looked at Ranma and smiled. Looks like he was warned about me. Wonder who it was, no matter let's see how long he can keep this up. Judging from the look he had in his eyes, he will have to get inpatient at some time.  
  
Little did the amazon know, that Ranma had a good reason to wait it out until she made a move and that he was used to wait long before beginning a fight.  
  
Ranma slowly started to focus his other senses and prepared himself. He then went into a meditative state he had developed himself. He slowed his breathing and waited. After about 30 minutes Ranma was in very deep meditation. Luckily, the amazon had no idea what Ranma was doing and continued to wait.  
  
Ranma's meditation was so deep that at some point he started to see something, like a vision. He or better jet she was looking at a dojo where a man was performing a kata, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. "What the. What is this, this is not something in have ever seen, and why am I in my cursed form and who is that guy?" Ranma tried to look around but his eyes would not leave the man in front of him. All of a sudden the man stopped his kata and just stood there, absolutely unmoving. Ranma focused his senses and then he saw something, a very small increase in the mans ki throughout his entire body. After looking at the man for another few moments, at least to him it seemed like moments but in reality (as real as a dream/vision can be) many hours passed and the man, as well as Ranma remained unmoving. Then Ranma saw something else, he saw what the man was doing, he was using his ki to keep his muscles flexible and ready for combat.  
  
In the real world, 48 hours had already passed and the amazon was impressed at how long Ranma was keeping this up. He stood there completely motionless and hadn't moved the entire time, the amazon however had moved slightly to prevent any discomfort. Little did she know that Ranma was instinctively using his ki in the same fashion as the man in his vision/dream.  
  
Meanwhile in Ranma's vision/dream. The man was still unmoving and Ranma started to wonder how long he was going to keep this up, several days had already passed. Just when he wanted to call out to the man, he moved. He sprung into action and moved as if he had a complete warming up, he moved with a grace and efficiency that it scared Ranma. Ranma could also see that the style the man was using was unlike anything he had seen before. The kicks, punches and everything looked powerful jet simple in its own way.  
  
I'm getting tired of this, 4 days have already passed and he still hasn't moved. It looks like he is asleep and if I wait any longer I will start to cramp up all over. Let's see if he is paying attention. The amazon focused her eyes and moved towards Ranma, she then started to make speed, jet made no sound what so ever.  
  
When she was about 25 meters away from Ranma she was shocked. Ranma suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at the amazon. It wasn't so much as him noticing her that shocked her, what really shocked her was the look in Ranma's eyes. Gone was the slightly reckless and impatient young man, in his place was a determent and fully focused adult man.  
  
Ranma felt the amazon make her move and opened his eyes, he felt refreshed and ready. He instinctively dodged the amazon's attack. He was amazed at how fast the amazon moved, she was at least 3 times faster than Ranma had ever been in a fight, jet he easily dodged her attack, with a speed beyond anything he had ever seen.  
  
What the, how could he move so fast, he moves as if he isn't bothered by the fact that he had remained totally unmoving for over 4 days. And the speed he has, it's beyond anything human capable. I think this young, no adult man, will be a lot tougher than I thought. The amazon quickly continued her attack. Ranma on his half simply dodged everything she threw at him. She was quickly getting frustrated at this, never had anyone played with her like this.  
  
Let's see if he is as good in ranged combat as he is at dodging. She jumped away from Ranma and powered her ki for a few seconds. Ranma seeing this quickly prepared himself for a ki attack. "Looks like she means business."  
  
^Okay young one let us see how you handle this. TIGER ROAR!!!^ The amazon released her attack. It looked like a multicolored blast, yellow and black.  
  
Ranma seeing the attack heading his way prepared his own ki attack. "OK here goes nothing. MOKO TAKABISHA" Ranma let loose his own attack and was amazed at how easily he could fire it, without having to take time to prepare it fully.  
  
Ranma's blast shot straight towards the amazon's own attack. When they collided something happened, something neither of them where expecting. Instead of canceling each other out, Ranma's blast engulfed the amazon's blast and continued as if nothing had happened. The amazon stood there in total aw, never had anyone been able to match one of her attacks, jet this man used an attack far beyond anything she had ever used. She wondered where this man had learned that attack. Unfortunately she didn't have time to wander about this, even though she instinctively dodged the last, she was to occupied to notice that Ranma was no longer standing where he was before. Instead of just standing there he had sprung into action and closed the gap between himself and the amazon. He then prepared his signature attack, hoping it would be enough to take her out.  
  
How is this possible, where did he go? All of a sudden she saw Ranma had jumped towards her, trying to end it in close combat. She could also tell that he was about to use a technique created by the amazons. "Hmph, now you have made a mistake young man, you have no chance of beating me, using one of our own techniques.  
  
"OK here we go." Just when Ranma was about to attack something flashed through his mind, words spoken to him. "Don't hold back Ranma, what ever you do don't hold back." Ranma recognizing the words knew what he had to do, he prepared to use his full power in this attack. "Ok you, eat this. KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!"  
  
The amazon responded to his attack with one of her own. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!" When the two fighters collided she was shocked and her eyes grew to the size of CD's. She was being hit by Ranma's attack, the punches where stronger then anything she had felt before and she was hit over 500 times in about half a second. She was also darn lucky that the attack only lasted half a second, if she had been exposed to those punches longer, every bone in her body would have broken into pieces.  
  
Ranma feeling his punches connect, also noted he was far faster and stronger then ever before and knew if he kept this up, he would kill the amazon, so he stopped his attack. When Ranma stopped, the young amazon fell to the ground, beaten, bruised, unconscious but most importantly alive. Ranma looked at the young woman and sighed, this was not what he had wanted, he picked up the amazon and went back to the village as fast as he could. He made it back to the village in 20 minutes. When he got there everyone stared at him. Ranma did not take notice of the people staring at him but walked straight up to the tent, from which he expected to be the village elder's hut. He stepped in and saw he had guessed correctly.  
  
The village elder named Lo Xian felt someone disturb her rest without permission and turned around to discipline that person. She was shocked at what she saw. Standing there was the young man called Ranma, alive and well, and he was holding their strongest warrior in his arms, she could tell that she was in pain, she was black and blue all over and was bleeding. Ranma then spoke to her. "Excuse me I didn't know where to take her so I took her to you, she is alive but severely battered, she needs medical help."  
  
It took some time before Lo Xian was able to speak, when she spoke, her voice was soft and with respect. "Yes young one indeed she does need help, lie her on my bed and I will help her, please wait in the same hut where we first took you, you can rest there. I will also send someone with some food.  
  
Ranma went to the hut where he had waited for the elder when he first arrived in the village. After about 10 minutes a young amazon came in with a tray stacked with food. She came in and put down the tray. After she had put down the tray she watched Ranma intently. Ranma looked at the girl who had her eyes fixed on him. Wonder what she wants, she probably doesn't speak Japanese but I can give it a try. "Excuse me can I help you?" The young girl was startled when he spoke. "Uhm ah eh, Very sorry did not want to disturb you."  
  
"Hee you speak Japanese, where did you learn it?"  
  
"I have learned it by watching those series you call anime. Also have asked elder to tech me. Think it would be useful in future."  
  
"Well seems like it's useful no is it not? But if you don't mind me asking, why were you looking at me like that?" Ranma slightly tilted his head to one side and looked at the girl.  
  
"I was wondering how it was possible that our strongest fighter was beaten by a male? We amazons are very good fighters and she is the best among us."  
  
"Oh well about that, I guess I was maybe lucky or something but I have also defeated another amazon before. Her name is Shampoo, do you know her?"  
  
"Yes I know of sister Shampoo.... Oh no, you mean you are Ranma, the male who defeated Shampoo, now I know why you where able to beat our fighter. We have all heard about how easily you defeated her. Still it is hard to believe a male was able to defeat our warrior. Wou...."  
  
The young girl didn't have time to continue her conversation, when the village elder entered the hut. She looked at the young girl, who in her turn got up and left the hut. She then faced Ranma and motioned him to follow her. Ranma got up and looked at the food, he was hungry but found it more important to find out what the elder had to say. They both went over to the elder's hut and when they entered Ranma was relieved to see the young warrior he had defeated sit there on the bed. The elder looked at Ranma and smiled, she then left the hut.  
  
"I seem to have underestimated you young man. You are a very skilled fighter and show even more potential."  
  
"Thank you. I'm just glad to see you are okay."  
  
"I am very capable to take care of myself and can take a beating. Before our fight I told you I would tell my name if I was defeated, you have defeated me so I shall tell you my name. I am called Long Xiao. She tried to make a polite bow but quickly found out it was painful to do so.  
  
"My name is Saotome Ranma and like I said I'm glad to see you are okay. But I don't want to sound impolite but I was also told that If I defeated you...." Ranma's sentence was unfinished, when Long Xiao hushed him to be quiet. "I know, you are here for the artifact are you not, but I must warn you, it is a very powerful artifact."  
  
"That may be, but I need it to save someone very dear to me."  
  
As if on queue, the village elder entered, carrying a small box. She walked up to Long Xiao and handed her the box, after that she left the hut again. "In this box is the artifact you seek, it is called the crystal of life and is capable to heal any wound or cure any poison or illness." She the opened the box and inside was a beautiful, tear shaped, clear blue crystal. Ranma looked at the crystal with total awe, never had he seen such a beautiful gem.  
  
"Before I give you this I will tell you more about the crystal. The crystal of life is an artifact that got into the tribes possession over 200 years ago. The crystal of life is also called "The Tear of Heavens". The tear came in our possession when a member of our tribe was mortally wounded, when a tiger attacked her. There was nothing we could do for her and she would die. She had a husband who,  
  
loved her more than life itself and would not stand by and watch the woman he loved die. He went on a journey to find a cure for his beloved wife. He searched many countries and was away for along time, when he came back to our village, he had given up all hope for a cure for his wife." Ranma noticed a tear fall from Long Xiao's eyes, he was about to ask if she was okay, when she continued her story. "The young man came to a village and fell to his knees, he had been unable to find a possible cure for his wife, so he cried and prayed to the gods to help her. One of the gods had been following his travels around the world and was so moved by his devotion to save his wife, that the god shed a tear, the tear fell down from the heavens and landed in front of the young man. The god told the young man that the tear could be used to cure his wife, but at a price. He didn't care and used the tear to help her. The young amazon was cured, she then promised to guard the tear from any outsiders, because when the tear used it's power to heal her she saw images of what could happen if it fell in the wrong hands. She started training and became the most powerful warrior among the amazons, she made a pledge, whoever was able to beat her in a duel, would receive the tear if they wished it. Many people came to our village and tried to obtain the tear for their own greedy needs. Like I have said before our fight, many have tried, tried and died. The only way for someone to defeat her was to not fight for the tear itself but for the soul of another, someone who was in need of the powers of the tear. No one was ever able to defeat her, that was until today, today someone worthy of the tear came here and defeated her and that person was you Saotome Ranma."  
  
Ranma had listened to her story and found it very interesting. When all of a sudden clicked in his mind. "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you are the young woman who was attacked by that tiger. But if that's s, that means you are over 200 years old, you don't like a day over 25. How is that possible?"  
  
Long Xiao smiled and nodded. "You are correct, I am the woman who was attacked by that tiger and was healed with the tear's powers. I am this old because of the tear's powers. The tear can bestow immortality on a person if he or she wants it, but he or she must have a just purpose to become immortal. My purpose was found just, so I was granted immortality."  
  
"You mean you are unable to die?"  
  
"Oh don't be mistaken, I can die, if anyone was to wound me severely enough to kill another person, I would die also, I can not die from old age but I can still be killed."  
  
"But now enough about that. I will give you the crystal after I have told you how it works and what price has to be paid for using it." Long Xiao gave Ranma instructions about how to use the tear and also told him about the severe price one would have to pay for its use.  
  
After she was done talking Ranma remained silent and thought about what she had told him he then came to a decision. "I don't care, I will use the crystal and save Akane's life. Thank you or telling me all of this and thank you for the tear, it will be returned to you when I'm done with it." Ranma got up and Long Xiao handed him the box with the tear in it. "Good luck Saotome Ranma."  
  
Ranma bowed and left the hut, standing outside was the village elder. She looked at Ranma and the box in his hands. "I see. Good luck and god speed, you are truly a martial artist."  
  
"Thank you for helping me but I must be going now, I have someone waiting for me." Ranma got his pack and put the box containing the crystal in his pack. Ranma hoisted the pack on his back and started on his way back, he knew if he ran as fast as he could, he would reach the small town, from where he would be taken home. When Ranma reached the gate, he turned around and looked at the village one more time. He then turned around and ran.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Well Ranma has now finally gotten what he was looking for and is going back home. What will be waiting for him and what was that about a price needed to pay for using the tear? Find out next time.  
  
I enjoyed writing this chapter and look forward to finish the next. 


	5. Finally home

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again a disclaimer telling everyone that the series/characters/stuff used in this story are not mine. Also I am not making any profit writing this.  
  
  
  
**Chapter four: Finally home**  
  
  
  
= Thoughts  
  
^^ = Chinese  
  
  
  
"That was incredible back there, I never knew I was that fast. I was at least 3 times faster then I ever was before. I wonder where the dream/vision came from but whatever it was it helped, I was totally ready when she attacked me and focused like I never was before. Glad I got the artifact, better get home as fast as I can, Akane is waiting." Ranma was walking through the forest making his way to the village, where he would be picked up and brought back to Japan, to Akane.  
  
All of a sudden Ranma heard something move in the bushes. "Huh what's that, something or someone is hiding in the bushes. Who ever is in there, I'm not in the mood for trouble." Ranma had stopped and was looking at the bushes, when all of a sudden he heard another sound coming from some bushes behind him. "Huh there is someone else behind me." Ranma carefully got into a ready stance and waited. After several minutes of waiting, something stepped out of the bushes in front of him and behind him. When Ranma saw what was hiding there he nearly freaked. Out stepped 2 very large and hungry looking tigers. "C-C-Cats, why now at a time like this." The 2 tigers slowly advanced towards Ranma, Ranma on his part could feel the fear building up inside him and he was nailed to the ground. He could feel his control slipping and the cat inside him moving towards the surface. "Oh no not now, I don't need this, Akane is depending on me and here I am nailed to the ground to afraid to move. I can't lose control now, if I do I will not know what I'm doing and Akane is depending on me and she is also the only one who could get me out of the Neko-Ken and she is not here." Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated to take control over his fear even if it was just for a second, so he could get away and go home.  
  
The tigers first stood there looking at their prey and felt the fear radiating from him. Just when they where about to make their move:  
  
"I won't lose control, I won't lose control." Ranma was silently trying to stay in control and had his eyes closed so he didn't see the tigers move in for the kill. All of a sudden Ranma's mind was cleared of all the fear for cats. It was as if a barrier was pulled up, locking the fear inside. Ranma opened his eyes and saw the tigers ready to strike, he looked at them, no fear in his eyes, only determination. The tigers saw their prey open his eyes and what they saw in those eyes scared them stripeless. Their, at first, totally helpless prey had turned into something else. Ranma had turned into a being superior to them. The tigers slowly backed of, the look in Ranma's eyes was one that had the power to move a mountain, and so the tigers tucked tails and ran. When the tigers where out of sight Ranma relaxed and sighed. "Wheh. What do you know I was able to take control this time, better get moving, don't know if I'll be able to do this again if they come back." Ranma adjusted his pack and continued on his way.  
  
It was a quiet day in the bar. At least it was quiet until the door to the bar opened and in stepped a wet beautiful, young redhead. "Just my luck, it started to rain right before I got here. Oh well maybe they have some hot water here. And if that pilot from before was right, this should be the bar where the man I waiting to get me back home. Might as well sit down and wait." Ranma hadn't looked around yet but when she did she saw this was one of those bars you see in movies, a bar where scum hangs out. Ranma scanned for a place she could sit down and rest. She saw a nice quiet place in a corner so she sat down there and waited. Ranma sets down her pack and takes out his family's sword, still wrapped in several pieces of cloth. "Hmm never had the chance to look at it, every time I saw it, it was in mom's hand and it would slip and nearly take my head of. Let's have a looksy." Ranma took the sword and partially unwrapped it, she unwrapped it so the could see the grip of the word and if she'd remove it from it's sheath she could see a small part of the blade. When she had partially removed the sheath she saw an inscription on the blade itself. It read: "This blade is not the true strength of the sword." Ranma wondered what this could mean. When she looked at the inscription again she noticed another inscription, only this one was on the grip of the blade itself. "Huh what, another inscription." It read: Only one pure of heart and control upon him/herself can use the full power of the sword."  
  
"What can those things mean, the power is not within the blade and one with control upon him/herself can use the FULL power of the blade. Gotta ask mom about this after I get back and help Akane.  
  
Meanwhile several scruffy looking men noticed a young attractive girl enter and where very interested in her. ^Hey look at that fine looking piece of meat, let's see if we can 'persuade' her to give us a good time.^ One of the man said to his two friends at the table, with a grin on his face. ^Yeah, I'm sure we will be able to make her see it our way.^ The three men got up and made their way over to the table Ranma was sitting at. The bar keeper overheard the conversation and sighed. ^Poor young girl, why did she have to walk in here, those three are out for only one thing.^ The barkeeper looked at Ranma one final time and went back to work, he would not intervene, it was of no use.  
  
The three men made their way to Ranma's table and positioned themselves in such a way that she was stuck between them and the corner.  
  
Ranma noticed several shadows around her and looked up to see three scruffy looking men standing there. She suddenly got a feeling that there was trouble coming her way and that the three men where the trouble. Uh oh I don't think they are here to ask directions or something. Ranma's grip on the blade tightened and she prepared herself.  
  
The biggest of the three men took the initiative and spoke up. ^Hey sweety, looking for some fun? We can show you a good time, what do you say?^ Ranma had no idea what the big guy was talking about, she only spoke a few words of Chinese. ^I no speak Chinese good.^ Ranma tried to answer the guy in broken Chinese and inwardly she laughed. Heh, I bet that sounded like Shampoo's broken Japanese.  
  
The three men heard the girls answer them in poor Chinese and smiled. ^Heh what do you know, I bet she's Japanese, so let's try and see if we can get a piece of her.^  
  
^Yeah, I can use a piece of Japanese meat, it will be something different from all those Chinese bimbo's we had before.^  
  
Ranma looked at the men talking among themselves and noticed they where smiling evilly and they had put their hands in their pockets. Uh oh I don't like the way this is going. Ranma slowly got up so she would have a better position to fight if needed, she was still outnumbered, not that that mattered.  
  
The three men saw Ranma getting up and turned their attention to Ranma. The big guy immediately spoke, only this time it was in Japanese. "Hey girly where do you think you are going, we aren't done yet. I think you better do what we say if you know what's good for you." The big guy pulled out a gun and so did the other two men, they pointed it at Ranma. This was the final straw to Ranma's nerves, she got into a ready stance and got out the sword, she prepared herself for what was to come. All of a sudden the sword in Ranma's hands started to glow a bright blue, Ranma didn't notice this but the men did and they didn't like it. It made them nervous and thus resulted in them having trigger-happy fingers. ^W-w-what the hell is that, the chick is holding a sword that's glowing I don't like this.^ The big guy pulled the trigger of his gun and fired it at Ranma, when his gun went of, the other two fired their guns.  
  
Ranma noticed the three men tense up and knew they where going to fire their guns. Oh shit, if they fire now I'm toast, there is no way I will be able o dodge those bullets at this range and the sword won't be able to deflect all of them. When Ranma heard the guns go off he was scared, but this soon turned into amazement when he deflected all of the incoming bullets towards the roof with a glowing sword. She then did something that scared the three ruffians even more. Ranma readied the sword and slashed at the guns the men was holding and then slashed the men themselves. The guns where cut in half and all of them got slashed across the face. When they where hit with the sword they felt a very painful burning across their faces. They immediately realized they where outmatched, wet their pants, dropped their guns and ran, in that order.  
  
When Ranma saw the three men run she was amazed at what she had done. Not only did she deflect the bullets but even used a sword to hurt someone, Ranma had never used a weapon to hurt a human ever before. She sat down and looked at the sword, which had stopped glowing. "Oh my god what did I just do, I could have killed them I..." Ranma started to talk to herself, she felt awful about what she had done. All of a sudden she heard a voice in her head, a female one at that.  
  
"Don't worry young one, you did what had to be done to teach those scumbags a lesson. If you hadn't done that they would have gone out to find another girl. That other girl might not be able to do anything to defend herself. They got what they deserved and you didn't kill them, you only gave them a scar. From now on they will think twice before they harass someone."  
  
"But, but."  
  
"Shhhh, don't worry, just remember this: In order to protect the innocent or someone dear to you, you must show whoever tries to harm them, you mean business or they will come back or attack someone else, and that is unacceptable. Just remember these words and as long as you don't kill someone, or hurt the innocent, you will do good. Now relax and prepare yourself for the journey back."  
  
Ranma thought about the words. "You are right if I want to protect someone I care for I will have top show anyone who wants to hurt them I mean business. How many times did someone attack me over and over again because I held back and didn't show them I was serious, I was always afraid of hurting someone. This stops now, from now on if anyone tries to hurt my friends family or loved ones they will have to deal with me. I will not hold back anymore, I will show them I mean business and no one, no one hurt the ones I care for and if they try so, I will hurt them, not kill them but give them a beating to show them I don't take crap from anyone. Whoever you where thank you I needed that." The voice in her head didn't speak back but Ranma knew that what ever or whoever it was, it was something good. She sat back down and put away the sword, while packing it she wondered where that glow came from. "Gotta talk to mom about the sword, maybe she knows something about it. Well all I can do now is wait for my ride back home." Ranma relaxed and sat back to wait for the man, who was going to take her back home.  
  
After about 30 minutes a man entered the bar and looked around as if looking for someone. When his eyes came to Ranma he walked up to her and spoke. "Excuse me, are you Saotome Ranko?" Ranma looked at the man in front of her, he looked like an average man, about 25 years old. "Yes I am, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was send my a mutual acquaintance, we call her the Ice queen." The man smiled at Ranma, it was not a smile of someone trying to seduce someone but more of a friendly smile. "Ah I see, so you are to take me back to Tokyo?"  
  
"Yep, I have a small airplane waiting 2 miles out of town and from there I will take you to Tokyo airport, I will take only a few hours to reach Tokyo. If you are ready to go, we can get to the airstrip and head back."  
  
Ranma jumped to her feat and picked up her pack, hoisted it to her shoulder and tightened the straps. "Ready to go, come on." Ranma was anxious to go back.  
  
"Sure follow me I have a car waiting outside." They both headed out and went over to the car and took of towards the airstrip. After a few minutes they reached the strip and a small jet was waiting, they boarded and after a few checks they where of, back to Japan.  
  
"Say could you tell me something?" The pilot and Ranma where both sitting in the front of the plane, when the pilot started to talk to Ranma. Ranma looked at the man. "Sure, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well the bar was awfully quiet when I came in today and normally there is a lot more trouble in there, especially when a young girl is there. You don't happen to know something about that do you?" Ranma grinned at the pilot. It was a fairly sadistic grin at that, it sent shivers up the pilots back. "Let's just say that I showed them what could happen if you mistreat a lady." Ranma sat back and closed her eyes, while the pilot thought that over. All he could come up with was that she did something that scared the guys in that bar, but how could she, she looked like a young innocent girl. But she had come to that bar through the forest and she had an air of confidence surrounding her, it puzzled him. He decided to pay no attention to it and simply do what he was hired to do, get her to Japan. After about three hours of flying they reached Tokyo airport and luckily, where allowed to land immediately.  
  
We all know the luck involved in them being able to land right away. Let's just say that an Icy person had worked her magic.  
  
"Okay kid you're here, you can enter through that door over there, it will take you to a small corridor and if you follow it you will come to the hall of the airport." Ranma took her pack and jumped out of the plane. "Thanks." She turned and ran towards the door, the pilot had pointed out, entered it and made her way to the main hall of the airport. When she made her way through the hall she remembered something. A promise/request to/from Nabiki. She smiled and made her way over to the jewelry store she was looking at a few days before. When she got there she looked at the items displayed in the window, the ring was still there. She looked at the price tag and smiled, thanks to Nabiki, she had enough money to buy it. She entered the store and walked up to the counter, a young girl was standing there. When she saw Ranma approach she smiled. "Hello miss, can I help you?" Ranma looked at the young girl. "Yes, I am interested in buying a ring, especially that ring in the window display."  
  
"I'm not sure which one you are referring to, there are several ring in the display, could you be more specific?"  
  
"Oh sorry, it's the brown colored ring with the blue gem imbedded in it" Ranma walked over to the display and the girl followed, she then pointed out the ring and added, "It's that one and could you please hurry, I'm already running late." The girl could hear that she was anxious to go so she nodded and picked out the ring and gift-wrapped it. "You do now that this is a ring meant for a girl?" The girl finished wrapping it and presented the bill, Ranma paid and said she could keep the change, while she was already halfway out of the store.  
  
"Yes I am, it's for my fiancé." Ranma opened the door and left, while the girl wondered about what she had just heard, it's for her fiancé, and it's a ring meant for a girl so what is she going to do with it. Oh well she's gone now and left quit a big tip.  
  
Ranma was already at the exit, she had stuffed the ring in her bag and exited the airport and soon made her way to the rooftops, bounding back home.  
  
Meanwhile our favorite lost boy arrived at the Tendo dojo. "Finally I'm here, today I am going to beat you Ranma Saotome." Ryoga made his way to the front door and knocked a few seconds later the door was opened by Kasumi. "Oh hello Ryoga-kun. If you are looking for Ranma, he is not here at the moment." Ryoga looked at Kasumi and saw the lines under her eyes, he recognized them. People who didn't sleep well had the same lines under their eyes. "Oh, do you have any idea when he'll be back?" Kasumi looked at Ryoga and forced a smile. "Why don't you come in Ryoga?"  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Ryoga stepped in and was shown to the living room, when he got there, Nabiki was sitting at the table drinking some tea. She had the same lines under her eyes as Kasumi. "Please sit down Ryoga-kun. To answer your question, we don not know when Ranma will get home, he went to China."  
  
"China, what is he doing there, is he going to Jusenkyo?" Ryoga's temper was rising. If Ranma had gone to Jusenkyo to get a cure why didn't he tell him, it was his fault he was like he was today. "Oh sorry, you don't know what has happened a few days back."  
  
"Huh what do you mean, what happened?" Kasumi took a deep breath and tried to speak but she was unable to. Nabiki noticed her sister having trouble speaking and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kasumi why don't you go see if Tofu needs any help, I will tell Ryoga what happened. Okay?" Kasumi looked at her younger sister and smiled. "Yes I'll do that and thank you Nabiki." Kasumi got up and went up stairs. Ryoga was wondering what could have happened to disturb Kasumi like that. He was getting a bad feeling about all of this. "Ryoga, it's about Akane..." And so Nabiki explained the entire situation, Akane getting poisoned, it being deadly and Ranma setting out to find a cure. "So you see, we are waiting for Ranma to get back, you can wait here if you want." Ryoga's temper had just reached its peak, he was furious, how could Ranma let this happen, it was his fault once again.  
  
Yes ladies and gentlemen, we all know how Ryoga's mind works and so he was once again sure that all of this was Ranma's fault and that Ranma ran away, to outrun his responsibility.  
  
Ryoga got up and picked up his backpack. "Thank you for telling me this Nabiki, I will be going now." Nabiki could hear that Ryoga was angry. "Where are you going Ryoga, I thought you where here for Ranma?" Ryoga turned and walked to the front door. "Yes I was here for Ranma, now I am going to find him and kill him." Ryoga exited the dojo and made his way to front gate. Nabiki was unable to hear the last words Ryoga spoke because he was already at the front door, she sat back down and sipped her tea, waiting for Ranma to get back.  
  
Ranma was running down the streets towards the Tendo dojo, she was almost there. "Almost home. Akane hold on." Ranma rounded a corner and bumped into someone and was knocked back, it felt like a brick wall, whatever it was she ran into. "Hey watch where you're going buddy."  
  
"Why should I be the one to watch out where I am going, Ranma?" Ranma got up and looked at the person she just ran into, it was Ryoga and he didn't look happy. "Hey Ryoga, I don't have time to chat. Gotta get home."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma, his anger rising even further. "You are going nowhere Ranma, I will not allow you to destroy anymore of Akane's life." Ranma was puzzled and did not want to waste any time on Ryoga, yet she also saw that Ryoga wasn't going to back of so easily. "What do you mean Ryoga?"  
  
"I just came from the Tendo's and heard what YOU did to Akane." Ryoga's voice was filed with hate and anger. "Excuse me, what I did to Akane, what are you talking about I didn't do anything." Ranma was also getting angry. Here she was almost home yet still so far away because Ryoga was once again drawing wrong conclusions. "Oh yes you did it is your fault Akane is dying and you just ran away to China to get away from your responsibilities, well you will not run anymore and I will not let you ruin Akane's life anymore. I am going to finish you once and for all and cure Akane myself."  
  
Okay that's it now he's done it, this time he really did it. He thinks I did this to Akane and he is going to stop me from helping her, feh I like to see him try it, I will kick his ass. Ranma was getting furious, she didn't have time for this. She was about ready to rip Ryoga's head of when she heard a voice in her head, it was same she heard back in China. "Please calm down Ranma, anger will get you nowhere, it will only make you do things you will later on regret. Why not try and solve this another way?" Ranma calmed down when he heard the voice. "You're right anger is wrong at this time I know just how to stop Ryoga." Ranma looked at Ryoga, her eyes completely calm and with a liquid nitrogen cold voice spoke. "Okay Ryoga tell you what, you will get one chance to stop me from entering the dojo." Ryoga grinned, his fangs showing while he sat his pack down. "Sure Ranma."  
  
"But if you are unable to stop me, I will give you a beating you never had before, because I have to warn you, I am not the same Ranma you knew." Ranma didn't even set her pack down she just stood there waiting. "Fine Ranma, but you will not walk away from this." Ryoga cracked his knuckles and prepared himself, he was going to knock Ranma's head clean of of her shoulders. "I hope you are ready because I am going to kill you this time."  
  
"What ever you say Ryoga just get this over with and remember, one chance no more." Ranma lifted her chin and looked Ryoga straight in his eyes and could see the insanity. "Here it comes you bastard. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryoga punched Ranma in the face with all of his strength. The impact would have been enough to shatter a wall made out of granite. Ranma's head was tilted back, yet she was still standing. Ranma slowly brought her head back and spat out some blood, nothing more. "Is that all you've got Ryoga? If so, I'm next, you ready?" Ryoga was staring at Ranma, utterly baffled. "H-h-how is this possible, that punch was strong enough to make a hole in your head."  
  
"Like I said Ryoga, I am not the same Ranma you knew. Are you ready for your beating?" Ranma's voice was still one cold as ice. "Ryoga stared at Ranma's eyes and was scared from the look she was giving him, it was as if Ranma had changed into something beyond this reality. He gulped and nodded, he hoped he would be able to take whatever Ranma was going to dish out. "Okay then, here we go." Ranma's fists lashed out and struck Ryoga four times. Ryoga's eyes grew and grew, never had he felt something this powerful. These punches where unlike Ranma's normal, amaguriken punches, these four punches where stronger then any punch he had felt before. Ryoga could feel his ribs break and tasted blood in his mouth. When he fell over, he got one look of Ranma's face. The look surprised him even more, Ranma was crying tears where running down her face and her look was sad. Ryoga tried to speak but was unable, he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga's fallen body, she gently picked him up and went over to the house, entered and went to the living room to see if anyone was there. She came to the living room and aw Nabiki sitting there, drinking tea. Ah just what I need. "Hello Nabiki." Nabiki's head snapped in her direction and a surprised look was on her face. "R-R-Ranma you're back?"  
  
"Yes I'm back, can you give me your tea I need it to change back?" Ranma was still standing in the doorway, he wanted to go back up and cure Akane. "Uh sure here you go. By the way why is Ryoga with you and why are you carrying him?"  
  
"I'll explain later, right now I have to go help your sister. You better wait here, this is something I have to do alone." Ranma turned around and went over to her room, when she came there she put Ryoga down on his futon and poured the tea over her head, thus changing back into his male self. He then went over to Akane's room and entered without knocking. Kasumi and Tofu where sitting next to Akane's bed when Ranma entered, they where startled by the sudden intrusion. "Ranma then walked over to the bad and sat down next to it. "Ranma is that you? You're back. Do you have the item?"  
  
"Yes doc I do, but I will have to ask you to leave the room, I have to do this alone and cannot be disturbed. Also there is someone in my room needing your help, so please leave and don't enter the room whatever happens, I have to do this by myself." Tofu and Kasumi looked at each other and nodded, "OK Ranma we will do as you say, call us if you need us." They got up and left the room and made their way to Ranma's room, wondering who could be waiting there. Ranma sighed and opened his pack and took out the small box containing the Crystal. "Well looks like it is just the two of us, don't worry I will make sure you get better, I promise." Ranma opened the box and took out the crystal, he then took Akane's hands and folded them around the crystal. After doing this he placed his hands around Akane's, smiled and closed his eyes. "See you soon my love." A tear fell from Ranma's eyes and landed on top of the crystal. The crystal started to shine a bright heavinly light. Ranma could feel the crystal working, all of a sudden he felt an enormous pain shoot through his body and she keeled over on top of Akane's chest, tears still falling from her eyes. The crystal's light was absorbed into Akane's body, healing her, helping her, making her stronger.  
  
A few hours later Akane woke up, she felt like she had slept for days yet was brimming with energy and was ready to do anything. She couldn't remember clearly why she was in her bed. "Hmm must have been sick or something, better get up and take a shower, I stink." When she tried to get up, she noticed something heavy lying on her chest. When she looked down she saw a bundle of red hair, it was onna-Ranma. What is Ranma doing there, bet it's something perverted. She reached out, set on pushing Ranma of. When she touched her she was shocked, Ranma was all wet and awfully cold to the touch and when she turned her face to meet hers she was shocked. There was no color in her face it was all white. She felt fear gripping her heart, she can't be .... dead." Akane quickly looked around the room and saw they where alone. Seeing no one there she screamed. "KASUMI, NABIKI ANYONE HELP, RANMA'S SICK!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well so much for the forth chapter. For those of you waiting to find out what the price for using the Crystal of Life is, you will have to wait for the next chapter. If you all ant you can tell me what you think, the price is. Well on to chapter 5, and remember C&C and pre-readers are still welcome. 


	6. Friends and lovers united at last

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well here I am again. Your ever present and never lacking disclaimer to tell you that my writer is not making any profit and that he is not the owner of the series/characters used in this fanfic. Also I would like to thank him for giving me life in this story. O no goodbye until the next chapter.  
  
  
  
**Chapter five: Friends and lovers united at last**  
  
  
  
= Thoughts  
  
^^ = Chinese  
  
Ranma found herself standing inside a dojo, a dojo she had seen before. It was the same dojo she saw when she had the vision/dream before the fight with the amazon. "What the, I'm here again, what's going on here?" Ranma tried to look around but found herself unable to move, it was as if she was aware of her surroundings but that someone else was controlling her body. She even had the distinct feeling that the body she was in wasn't even hers, it was too young, about 5 years old if she guessed correct. All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her and so did the body she was in. She turned around and saw a man standing there, he had an aura of immense power. "Whoa that guy is strong, just him standing there is overwhelming me." The man was looking down at Ranma.  
  
"Are you ready to begin you're new training?" The voice was a calm and well controlled one. Then without Ranma doing anything she spoke, but not with her own voice. "Yes sensei I'm ready." The voice was a very young one but also a controlled one. Suddenly it hit Ranma she was experiencing these events through someone else's eyes. "Who could this be, the dojo looks very old and the style of the clothes we are wearing is also very old. Ranma was still looking at the man standing before her.  
  
"Very well. You're skills in the "normal" martial arts are excellent but now we will begin training in a new art. This art is very powerful, this emphasizes on the use of pressure points or better-called tsubos and hikus. Today you will begin learning the locations and names of the tsubos and hikus. The human body has 708 of these points. Some can be used to render someone unconscious or paralyze them, but others can be used to heal, aid or something along the line of helping others. So before I will teach you the points used to cause harm, I will teach you about the points used for healing."  
  
"Why will I be taught in these points first sensei?" The young girl had a feeling of confusion and spoke with a slightly confused voice.  
  
"You will learn these first because hurting someone is easy but helping someone is fairly difficult so before you can hurt people you are to learn how to help others, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
"Now, I must warn you, the Art you are going to learn today is very potent and the training will be severe even ruthless at sometimes. But remember one thing, in order for you to learn this I will have to be strict, do you promise me to do you're best and continue no matter how rough or painful the training may be?" The man's voice had dropped several octaves and was now a deep one, one filled with sadness. Ranma wondered why the man's voice was so sad and why he would teach something that is supposed to be very hard and painful to such a young girl.  
  
"Yes I promise to do my best and continue the training no matter what." The girl was sincere in her words and would give it her all.  
  
"He, this girl reminds me of myself, she has guts and I have the distinct feeling she will go through with this." Ranma was pretty proud to hear a girl so full of pride and confidence.  
  
"OK now we will begin." The man turned and walked over to a closet in the dojo, opened it and took out several scrolls. He then walked over to a stand of some sort and hung the scrolls and unfolded them. The scrolls appeared to be some kind of chart of the human body, the chart indicated all of the pressure points on the human body. They where all named. Suddenly Ranma saw something that surprised her, the text on the scrolls was in Chinese and she had been speaking or better yet understanding Chinese all the time. "What the. It seems I'm able to understand Chinese. What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Now pay attention and try and remember what I am going to teach you." The man then pointed out a pressure point and called it by name. The young girl repeated it and he then went on to the next. This continued for several hours, he then had repeated all of the relevant points several times. "Good now let's see if you have memorized the points I just named. I will say a name and you will point out the point on the chart or I will points out a point and you will give me it's name. Now remember. I am strict if you make a mistake."  
  
"Yes sensei, I understand and I'm ready." The girl took a deep breath and prepared herself.  
  
"Very well then, here we go." He then called a name and the girl pointed at the point she thought of to be the one. Suddenly Ranma felt a sharp pain and then heard a voice. "Wrong, the point you called was the one I just struck and this, "She then felt another sharp pain, "is the point I was talking about. Again." The man then pointed out a point and she answered, this time correct. This went on for many hours and every mistake was punished. After about 8 hours the girl's body was all black and blue and she was unable to stand any longer and fell down, yet before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her and lifted her.  
  
Ranma could feel the girl fall to the ground unconscious just before Ranma was knocked out. But just before she was knocked out she heard something that disturbed her. "You have done well my daughter, now rest, the road to learning this will be hard and painful but I am confident you will be successful." Then there was only darkness.  
  
Ranma woke up early in the morning and was completely refreshed and felt no pain from yesterdays training, she could also tell that the young girl was eager to begin training anew. She got up and went over to what appeared to be the kitchen, sat down and waited. After several minutes the girl's father entered and set down several plates and sat across the girl, looking at her. "Are you okay? I hope that yesterdays training wasn't to severe." The man's voice was different, this was the voice of the girl's father, not the girl sensei. "Yes father I'm fine, I would like to continue training after breakfast."  
  
The man smiled. "OK after breakfast we will continue." The two ate and went over to the dojo and began training again, he repeated yesterday's lessons. After several hours the girl was bruised and battered again and once again was put to bed.  
  
This training continued for about a week and during this week the man added several things to the lessons. The effects the pressure points had and how much pressure was needed for the proper effect. Ranma found herself also eager in learning all of the things taught to her. On the tenth day the man changed the training. She went over towards the dojo and when they came there the father was standing there, a strict look on his face. "You called me here sensei?"  
  
"Yes, you have memorized all of the tsubos and hikus used for aiding others. But while you where learning this we have been neglecting you're other training, so today we will see if you are still in the proper condition to continue with the training."  
  
"How are we going to determine if I'm still fit enough to continue?"  
  
"We will spar and you will show me what you are capable of." The man dropped in a ready stance, as did the girl. Ranma soon found herself at awe about what the man was capable of, his speed strength, everything was beyond anything Ranma had ever seen before. But the most surprising thing was the girl, sure she was nowhere near as capable as her father but she was extremely good, especially for her age. She was way better then Ranma was at the same age. "Whoa, she is good. Look at her control and speed, she is great."  
  
Even if the girl was good, she was nowhere near good enough to beat her father. She soon found herself on the defensive end and was losing, her body was battered and she was bleeding from many wounds all over her body. After about 2 hours of fighting she fell down, unconscious. After several hours she woke up, she was in her room lying on her bed. She was still sore and bleeding from her wounds. She sat up and inspected her body and when she was done she went to work, she pushed the tsubos/hikus needed to help her heal. Ranma was amazed when she felt the pain subsiding and feel the wounds close. After she was done, she lay back down and went to sleep. The next day the training went on and again she was beaten and needed to use the tsubos/hikus to heal herself. The sparring went on for many weeks and during this time they also learned about other pressure points and their effect. During the fights the man would be ruthless and she would have to heal herself but she found herself getting stronger every passing day.  
  
Ranma was enjoying every day she spend here, training and learning, she even found herself forgetting about the people back home, but when this happened she was shocked. Akane, she was waiting for her to return, Ranma tried desperately to wake up or something to bring her back home. After many attempts, just when she was getting desperate she saw a bright flash of light and then found herself running though a forest, another bright flash and she saw a hand speeding towards her chest and soon was imbedded in her chest, she screamed and.  
  
Akane was sitting at her desk looking at Ranma, who was lying in her bed, it had been the most comfortable and nearest bed when she had passed out. "Oh Ranma, when are you going to wake up, we all miss you." All of sudden Ranma let out a scream and sat straight up, sweating severely.  
  
"Whoa what was that? Huh where am I?" Ranma looked down at her body and saw that she was in her own body and she was back home. She looked around and saw Akane sitting there. Whew, she's okay. Seems like the crystal worked, so that would mean.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma. "R-Ranma?" Her voice was filled with many emotions, relief, and anger.  
  
"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma wanted to get up and hug the girl she loved but felt like she had to explain to Akane what had happened to her.  
  
"Yes Ranma, I'm fine but what about you? What happened?" Akane got closer to the bed and sat down.  
  
"What do you mean Akane? I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"When I woke up I found you lying on my chest and when I tried to get you of I noticed that you where sweating yet your body felt cold to the touch and when I turned you around I saw that your skin had no color what so ever, you where white as a sheet. I called doctor Tofu, he examined you and said you where exhausted, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He said if this had happened to anyone else, he or she would have died from exhaustion. We then put you in bed and let you rest."  
  
Whoa, looks like it was a close call, but what Long Xiao told me was true. I was able to survive the process. "Trust me Akane, I am fine. A good night sleep was all I needed."  
  
"Uhm Ranma. You where unconscious for an entire week, while you where unconscious you would sometimes spasm as if you where being beaten and at other times a smile would appear on your face. We where all very worried. But now that you are awake I will get doctor Tofu and if he says you're up to it I will call the others. Okay?" Akane was about to get up and leave when Ranma grabbed by the wrist.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma."  
  
"I have to tell you something first." Ranma was looking at the ground while holding Akane.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" She was worried something was still wrong with Ranma so she sat back down and Ranma pulled her hand back.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and took a deep breath. "Akane, I am no longer the Ranma you knew."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have changed, I am no longer cursed to change into a girl when I get splashed with cold water."  
  
Akane felt a feeling of relief coming up but that soon changed. "Huh you mean you are no longer cursed, but why are you sitting here as a girl. Is it that you are able to change at will or something like that?"  
  
"No Akane, I no longer change, I am forever stuck like this. I'm no longer able to change back into a guy. I'm sorry."  
  
It took some time before the words sank in and when they did. "WHAT, you mean you are a girl from now on, how when why did this happen, tell me?" Akane was angry at why this had happened.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened." Ranma closed his eyes took a deep breath and then opened them and looked at Akane.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ranma was standing in front of Long Xiao who was lying in a bed. "Now let me tell you how the crystal works. The crystal of life has the power to cure any sickness, heal any wounds no matter how severe. It can do this by using the life-energy of the crystal's user and use that to cure the one in need. There is one thing you have to know before you use the crystal."  
  
"What is that?" Ranma was anxious to get home.  
  
"When the crystal is used, the person using it will die because the crystal uses the energy of the user to heal the other this transfer of energy drains the life of the person using it, killing him/her."  
  
Ranma was shocked when he heard he would die if he saved Akane. "You mean to tell me will die if I help Akane?"  
  
"No normal human is able to survive this process. YET, you are no mere human."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been cursed by Jusenkyo, I know this because it is well known in our village. Because of this curse, you will have a chance to survive, if your will to live if strong enough. In order for you to survive the process, you must use the tear in your uncursed form and only then will it work. It will not work in your cursed form, due to its magical nature. Now when you use the tear, it will use the life-energy of your uncursed form to heal the person in need."  
  
"Her name is Akane and she is my fiancé."  
  
"Very well, it will use your energy to heal Akane and when it does that, your uncursed form will seas to exist and if your will is strong enough, you can survive. There will still be a price to pay, like I said, your uncursed form will die and only your cursed form will remain, and you will be stuck like that forever. This is the price for using the tear if you find them acceptable then I wish you success and a long life. If not." Long Xiao looked at Ranma, he appeared to be deep in thought, after a minute or so he looked at Long Xiao and spoke.  
  
"I don't care if I have to pay that price, Akane is more worth to me then my life or manhood, I will do it." Ranma's look was stern and his mind was made up. "I don't care, I will use the crystal and save Akane's life. Thank you or telling me all of this and thank you for the tear, it will be returned to you when I'm done with it."  
  
End flashback.  
  
"So that's what happened."  
  
Akane had been listening to Ranma's story. "Why Ranma, why did you do that for me? Why did you give up something that important to you?"  
  
Ranma sighed and her eyes met Akane's "I did this because I love you, love you more then life itself. That's why."  
  
Akane was surprised by Ranma's words. When she tried to say something Ranma interrupted her. "Before you say anything I would like to tell you that I would understand it if you no longer want me as your fiancé. It was hard to have a fiancé who was a girl half the time but now you have one who is a girl all the time. If you choose to end our engagement and to live on with someone else, I will support you in your decision." Then in a small voice Ranma added, "Yet it will sadden me, but I will support you."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma for several minutes and Ranma was almost afraid to hear what she was going to say. She was amazed when a smile appeared on Akane's face. "I don't care Ranma if you are a girl now and forever, I love you to, not the body you live in but the person you are. I have to admit that I have been in love with you for some time but always thought you did not love me and so decided never to tell you this. But now that I know how you feel about me, I am glad. I would like to thank you for all you have done for me and to put it in Nabiki's terms: I owe you, BIG!"  
  
"You mean it??" Ranma was feeling very relieved, hearing these words from Akane, she loved him/her and not Ryoga or someone else. It then hit her, Ryoga she had knocked him out. Even broke some of his ribs. "Akane? Tell me is Ryoga okay, I fought him before I got home and broke some of his ribs, I told Tofu to help him."  
  
"You mean you did that to Ryoga, why would you do something like that?"  
  
"He tried to... No I can't tell you, I don't want to, but believe me when I tell you he deserved it."  
  
Just when Akane was about to say something, the door opened and in walked Ryoga. "Ryoga, are you okay?"  
  
Ryoga said nothing and walked up to Ranma and Akane, what he did them surprised both of them. He took Akane's hand, then took Ranma's and placed them together. "Ranma, I have heard everything you told Akane about what you have done to help her and how you feel about each other. I have to tell you I don't think I would have been able to do all of that to help someone and pay such a high price for it. Also it is now clear to me that you two are meant for each other and I will not interfere with it. But better make sure nothing happens to her or else." Ryoga looked at Ranma and could see that she would take good care of her.  
  
Akane and Ranma where totally baffled by Ryoga's words. They are silent for several moments before Ranma breaks the silence. "Akane?"  
  
"Huh, yes Ranma?"  
  
"I would like to ask you to leave the room for a moment. Could you please go down and tell the others I will be right down after I talk to Ryoga and take a bath. Tell them what has happened to me but don't tell them about us, that is something I want to do. Okay?"  
  
"Very well, I will tell Kasumi to set an extra plate and everyone else to wait for you downstairs." Akane got up and left the room, not before looking at Ranma again, the one she loves with all of het hart.  
  
After Akane left Ranma got up and took Ryoga's hand to shake it. "Huh Ranma why are you doing this, I tried to kill you so many times I lost count and I even tried to stop you from helping Akane, so why are like this?"  
  
Ranma looked up at Ryoga's face and smiled. "I am doing this because I consider you a friend, even after all you have done and tried to do. When I first came to the school you attended I had but one true friend, Ukyo and when I met you and was asked to take you home and to school I hoped we could be friends and even though we fought at school al the time, I considered you a friend, when we walked home or to school we would talk, have fun. Sure I stole your bread all the time yet we still had a lot of fun and I hope you are able to see me as a friend also. It would mean so much to me."  
  
Ryoga did not know how to react. Here was the man or better yet girl he hated so much and she was asking them to be friends even after all that Ryoga had done to her. "You mean to tell me you forgive everything I have done to you?"  
  
"If you ask me Ryoga, there is nothing to really forgive you, I understand why you are angry at me, if I had waited at least one more day when we where supposed to fight, you would not have followed me and gotten cursed. I, even though I never told you this, feel partially responsible what happened to you a Jusenkyo and will try and find a cure for you, I will keep quiet to Akane if you promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't sneak into her bed again, I hope to be the one to cuddle up to her like you do. Deal?" Ranma was smiling, she really hoped Akane would hold her like she held P-Chan, even though if Akane held Ranma during her sleep she might get hurt. She had seen how Akane sleeps.  
  
Ryoga thought about what Ranma had said and then smiled. He returned Ranma's handshake. "Deal, my friend." Then the two did something they would never have done if things had been different, they hugged each other like two good friends.  
  
"We are friends now and forever Ranma, thank you for your kindness. Just answer me one thing. What happened to you to make you so strong, you broke almost all of my ribs with just three punches and you took mine as if it was nothing."  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, until now, or better yet until I fought the amazon in China, I have been holding back my full power. That changed in China, there I swore to protect my friends family and loved ones. If anyone would try to hurt them, I would show them how strong I am and make them sorry for trying."  
  
"That explains why you kicked my but so easily. Never thought you where that strong though, oh well I'm glad you have grown a backbone Ranma. Now if you would excuse me I think I will leave and go on a training trip, I have to sort things out." Ryoga did not give Ranma any time to react, he walked to the door, opened it and stepped out. "See you soon Ranma."  
  
"Yes see you soon Ryoga, my friend." After Ryoga left Ranma went over to the bathroom to take a bath. When she was done she went over to her backpack and took out a small package and went downstairs.  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for Ranma. Ranma entered the room and everyone looked at her Genma immediately got up and stepped up to Ranma and grabbed her be her shirt. "What did I hear you, you have given up your manhood?"  
  
Ranma looked at her father and answered in a proud and strong voice. "Yes I did father and you know why? I will tell you why if you would be so kind as to release me."  
  
Genma looked down at his now former son. "Tell me now and then I will let you down."  
  
Ranma sighed and one of her hands lashed out and struck Genma, he fell to the floor, paralyzed.  
  
Tofu was amazed at Ranma's precision to hit that pressure point, he never knew Ranma knew about pressure points.  
  
Ranma then looked at her mother. "Mom I am sorry about this but please be patient and this will al become clear."  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranma, now her daughter. "Please do so my son I would like to know what made you give up your manhood, it had better be manly."  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded, she then walked over to where Akane was now standing, she had gotten up the moment Genma grabbed Ranma. Ranma stopped in front of Akane and took out a small package. "Akane, I know we where engaged against our will when we first met. After all this time we never made clear how we felt about each other, at least not until half a hour ago. Now I would like to ask you to be my fiancé officially and out of your own free will." Ranma took Akane's hand and gave her the small package, she then looked at Nabiki and smiled.  
  
Nabiki on her end understood what was in the package and was glad Ranma had kept his promise.  
  
Akane opened the package and found a small box inside. When she opened it she was shocked to find a ring, an engagement ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, she tried it on, it fit like a glove. "Oh Ranma, you shouldn't have done this you know how I feel about you and there is no need for you to give me ring like this."  
  
Ranma smiled and took Akane's hand. "Yes I had to do this Akane, now everyone can see you are engaged and I just knew you would like this ring."  
  
Akane's eyes where watery and she felt like crying, she reacted purely on instinct. Akane looked in Ranma's eyes and brought her face closer to Ranma's.  
  
Ranma knew what she was about to do and if she had been like the old Ranma, she would have freaked and ran, but now she wanted to do this also, yet she was amazed that Akane would be willing do this. She saw Akane's face come closer and soon they kissed for the very first time, it was a kiss that showed everyone how much these two loved each other and for several minutes it was quiet in the room, that was until Kasumi reacted in her usual way. "Oh my."  
  
Nabiki was smiling also, even though she found the scene before her a bit strange, here where to girls kissing and loving each other, yet if felt right in all ways.  
  
Tofu in his turn was very glad to see Ranma was okay.  
  
Soun, Nodoka and even Genma, who was no longer paralyzed, where smiling at the two young people before them. Instead of shouting singing and planning a wedding, they silently watched and knew this was how it should be, sure getting an heir would be tough but no one, who saw this scene, would try and break these two apart. That was unless they where stupid as hell.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Well it's done. Chapter five that is. It was a hard one to write if you ask me, I had trouble finding the words to put down but I hope I did it right. Now I will begin with the next chapter and await your opinions. 


	7. A new sensei, the hardest lessons yet

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series/characters use in this fic. I am doing this just for the fun of it.  
  
  
  
**Chapter six: A new sensei, the hardest lessons yet.**  
  
  
  
"I'm home!!!" The door to the Tendo's house opened and Akane stepped in. She had just come from school.  
  
It had been four days ago that Ranma had awoken from her coma. Ranma had then told Akane about her feelings for her and she had told how she felt about Ranma. Ranma had decided not to go to school for about a week, she needed time to Adjust to her situation. Akane kept quiet about Ranma and if anyone asked, she would tell them Ranma was on a training trip. Akane had decided not to wear the engagement ring Ranma had given her, until Ranma went to school again. She was afraid she would get asked to many questions and she wanted others to see how much they cared about each other. Ranma had agreed with her, she also wanted to be with her when people found out about the ring, especially when Shampoo or Ukyo would see it. Akane was looking forward to walking to school with Ranma. Ranma's days at the home where mostly spend in the dojo, training and thinking about her new life. Yet she was also looking forward to going to school, together with Akane. OK, she also missed kicking Kuno in the stratosphere.  
  
"Oh hello Akane how was school?" Kasumi came out of the kitchen to greet her younger sister.  
  
"It was ok, people kept asking when Ranma would be back." Akane had a slightly sad look on her face. She wanted to go to school with Ranma, heck she also had to admit kicking Kuno was not as fun as it used to be.  
  
"Oh yes, about Ranma. She wanted me to tell you to meet her in the dojo.  
  
"Oh ok, thanks Kasumi." Akane turned and headed over towards the dojo. Kasumi then went back to the kitchen.  
  
Akane came to the dojo and looked inside. Ranma was standing in the middle of the dojo. She was going through a kata. Hmm never seen this one before, wonder where she learned it, it looks great. Akane was once again amazed about the control Ranma had over her body. The punches and kicks she performed where perfect. She also noticed that even though the kata had a lot of grace, it also had something vicious and that was something she had never seen in Ranma's kata's. Then Akane's thoughts where interrupted when she felt some kind of power build up in Ranma. It was not like a build up of ki, more like an increase in her physical power. What the, what's happening? All of a sudden Ranma started to increase her speed and within moments she was moving faster then anything Akane had ever seen before. She appeared like a blur, yet Akane was still able to follow her movement and saw that even though she was moving so fast, every punch and kick was still near perfect. After moving at this speed for about three minutes, Ranma slowed down and soon finished with her kata. During the kata Ranma's eyes had been closed and now her back was facing Akane.  
  
Akane seeing that Ranma's back was facing her got an idea. I'll sneak up and scare her. Akane sneaked into the dojo, but when her foot stepped on the mat, Ranma spoke and startled her.  
  
"Hello Akane, school's out I see?" Ranma spoke, while her back was still facing Akane.  
  
"R-R-Ranma, how did you know I was here?" Akane was surprised Ranma that Ranma knew she was standing there.  
  
"I could sense you when you approached the dojo." Ranma then turned around and face Akane. The look on her face was serious.  
  
"Wow, how do you do that? Well never mind now, Kasumi said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma turned around and walked over to the side and picked up a package and threw it at Akane's feet.  
  
Akane looked at the package and picked it up. "What's this Ranma?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Akane proceeded to open the package, inside she found a white gy. It had a black dragon on the back. "It's beautiful, but what's this about?"  
  
"Go put it on and then meet me back here." Ranma turned and sat down in the center of the dojo.  
  
Akane had no idea what this was all about, she decided to put on the gy like Ranma said. Akane went over to her room and put on the gy. When she was done, she went back to the dojo. Arriving at the dojo she saw Ranma still sitting in the same spot was when she left. There was one difference, Ranma was now also wearing a gy, a black one with a silver dragon on the back.  
  
Ranma hearing Akane enter the dojo got up and turned to face her. When she had turned Akane saw another symbol on Ranma's chest, Yin & Yang. Akane seeing the symbol smiles, it was fitting for Ranma. Yet the smile soon disappeared when she saw the serious look on Ranma's face. Ranma drops into a ready stance and looks at Akane. "Prepare to defend yourself Akane."  
  
Akane didn't know how to react to Ranma's actions. "Huh what do you mean? What's this all about Ranma?"  
  
"Today you will receive the hardest martial arts lessons you ever had." Ranma remained where she was, her expression still serious.  
  
"You mean you are going to spar with me?" Akane's face lit up at the idea she would now finally e able to spar with Ranma.  
  
"No..."  
  
"What do you mean no?" Akane felt her temper rising, when would Ranma start to take her serious?  
  
"Please let me finish. It will not just be sparring, starting today you will receive martial arts lessons from a new sensei, ME. But, before you get all excited I must tell you that I am a very strict teacher. I may even be a mean bitchy teacher during class, I will probably cause you a lot of pain. Please remember that this will only be during class. When the classes are over I will be the first at your side to help and comfort you. Also if you accept me as your sensei, the will be no turning back, no matter what. If you accept to these terms we will begin your first lesson, it will be an evaluation of your skills."  
  
Akane listened to Ranma's words and was almost beaming, she would finally get what she wanted. "I accept these terms sensei. I'm ready." Akane got into a ready stance of her own and waited.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Very well, we will begin." With that said Ranma moved and to make a short battle even shorter, Akane got the living crap beaten out of her.  
  
  
  
Kasumi was in the kitchen, finishing dinner. She went over to the living room to call her father. "Daddy?"  
  
Soun and Genma where sitting on the porch playing Shogi. As usual they where cheating like crazy. "Look Saotome, someone dropped 5 yen." Soun pointed at a spot on the floor, behind Genma.  
  
"What? Where?" Genma turned around to where Soun was pointing. The second Genma turned, Soun took one of the Shogi-stones and swallowed it. Nearly choking on it.  
  
Kasumi walked up to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, you shouldn't eat before dinner, it will spoil your appetite."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kasumi." Soun was now slightly worried, he hoped Genma hadn't heard that. When he looked over to where Genma was, he saw that he was still looking for the 5 yen. "Where is it? It's al mine, money, money, money." We all know that Genma is also a money-crazed maniac.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Kasumi." Soun turned again now to face his oldest daughter again.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready and Ranma and Akane are still in the dojo. Could you please tell them to get ready for dinner?"  
  
"Okay, I will call them." Soun got up and headed over towards the dojo. Just when he got there, the door opened and out stepped Ranma. She was carrying a severely beaten and bruised Akane. Soun seeing his daughter like this immediately ran over to Ranma. "Ranma what happened to my Akane? Who did this?"  
  
Ranma couldn't look Soun in his eyes, when she answered. "I did this mister Tendo."  
  
"Bzzt, click, clunk, katshing...... BBBOOOOOMMM." The wheels in Soun's head started to turn and eventually everything fell into place and he exploded into his demon-head act. "WHHAAAATT? YOU DID THISSSS?"  
  
Ranma had been expecting this and was prepared. "Yes I did and you know why?" After having seen Soun's demon-head numerous times, Ranma had been able to learn this technique. Heck she even improved it, where Soun's head was that of a lesser demon, Ranma's head was that of a demon lord of the highest rank. Not only was her head bigger than his, she had 4 feet fangs and fire shooting eyes, razor sharp teeth. She even found a way to make the smoke surrounding her smell like sulfur.  
  
To say Soun was impressed, was an understatement. Seeing Ranma Demon lord- head reduced the size of his head to near nothingness.  
  
For those of you who have seen the movie Beetlejuice. The size of Soun's head and voice can be compared to those of Beetlejuice, after stealing the number of the voodoo priest at the end of the movie. For those of you who haven't seen this movie. His voice was that of someone who had been inhaling helium and his head the size of a tennis ball.  
  
"No." Soun answered in a voice as small as his head.  
  
Ranma then composed herself and explained why Akane was so severely beaten. "I did this to Akane because she more or less wanted this. I called her to the dojo and offered her to be her sensei. And starting today, I would instruct her in the art. I warned her I would be a very strict teacher, yet she accepted and we began. Oh and before you start to worry, I am not the same kind of loony teacher as my fluffy duff the panda-dad. So I won't teach her stuff like the neko-ken, or sell her for food." After explaining all of this Ranma looked at Soun and waited.  
  
"I see, but what about school? She can't go to school like this and it will take some time for her to recover. I will tell Kasumi to call doctor Tofu." Soun was about to call Kasumi but Ranma stopped him.  
  
"Please don't. Please trust me, I will take care of Akane and I promise you, she will be in perfect shape tomorrow. Please trust me on this."  
  
"After all you have done for Akane and what you've been through for her. I trust you when it comes to my little girl. Soun placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He then turned around and went over to the kitchen, telling Akane wouldn't be having dinner with them.  
  
Ranma in her turn went over to Akane's room and put her to bed. After laying her down she examined her and pushed several of her tsubo's and hiku's to speed up Akane's healing. "See you tomorrow for your next lesson." Ranma tucked her in and gave her a peck on the head and went downstairs.  
  
"When she got to the living room she sat down and looked at the people at the dinner table. There was Soun, he was looking at Ranma. He had a slightly worried look on his face, Ranma smiled and nodded at him, telling him everything was fine. This seemed to relax Soun a bit. Ranma then looked at the other people, there was Kasumi, looking as fine as usual. Nabiki, she looked slightly bored. As long as Ranma stayed home, she couldn't make any money of her. Then there was her father Genma, he was acting as if nothing was wrong but Ranma knew he was till not happy with the situation Ranma was in. Ranma couldn't care less. Her mother wasn't there, she had been away visiting some relatives for a few days. Then Ranma noticed, she had been missing one person for some time now, Happosai. Seeing Happosai not here made Ranma smile a bit. This smile soon dissipated when she though back to what had happened to Akane due to Happosai's perverted nature. I cannot let anything like that happen again, he has to stop being such a pervert.  
  
Kasumi noticed how absent-minded Ranma was. "Ranma is something wrong? You are not eating, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Ranma was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kasumi. "No I'm fine Kasumi, just thinking about something."  
  
"Wow he who never thought about anything is thinking now." Nabiki piped up, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well it's just that you barely think things over, you act of speak before you think."  
  
"You're right, I WAS like that but after everything that happened I decided to try and change that. I also decided that what happened to Akane will never happen to anyone again if it's up to me." Ranma then faced Soun and his father. "Mr. Tendo, dad? I was wondering do you know where Happosai is? I want to talk to him."  
  
"Uhm well I believe our master is away on a training journey and we do not know when he will be back." Soun said, slightly sweating, he had heard how angry Ranma was at Happosai. He was afraid Ranma might do something to enrage the master and that wouldn't be good.  
  
Genma knew Soun was lying but was also thinking the same thing. "Yes that's right son, he is away and we don not know when he will be back."  
  
"Why father that's not true, he is camping in the park. He just thought it would be wise to stay away from Ranma and Akane for a while." Kasumi, as honest as ever told the truth and Ranma was thankful for that.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, then if everyone would excuse me I need to have a talk with him." Ranma got up bowed and left the house, on her way to the park. Okay you old pervert we will see if we can make you stop acting like a pervert.  
  
Ranma made her way to the park in no time flat and as soon she there, she knew Happosai was around. Many shrieks could be heard and the word pervert echoed through the park. "Feh only thing I have to do is follow the screams." Ranma ran into the park and tried to follow the screams but soon found it impossible, the old pervert seemed to be at several place at the same time. Ok now this isn't working. Hmm let's see. Didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice." Ranma took a deep breath and in a voice, that wasn't her own she spoke aloud. "Oh my I seemed to have misplaced my bra, does anyone know where I can find one?"  
  
Out of nowhere a shadow appeared and bounced towards Ranma, who had hidden her pigtail and was wearing a dress.  
  
[Now before anyone asks me where Ranma got the dress. We all know she is good at pulling a dress out of nowhere and changing within seconds.]  
  
"Sweetow, I have a beautiful silky darling for you. Let me help you wit...." Happosai stopped dead in his tracks when the girl faced him and he recognized the young girl. "R-R-Ranma, what bring you here?" Happosai started to worry a bit, he had been afraid of facing Ranma after what had happened to Akane.  
  
"Hello you old pervert." Ranma greeted with a tad more venom in her voice, while she took of the dress. She had been wearing he usual clothes underneath. "I'm here to challenge you."  
  
The mentioning of a challenge got Happosai's attention. "Oh why do you want to challenge me and what's in it for the winner?"  
  
"I challenge you for the title of Grandmaster of the school of anything goes martial arts. If you win I will do anything you say, anything. But if I win you will stop being a perverted old man and you will never harass anyone again. Oh and I will also get the title of Grandmaster of course."  
  
Happosai lowered his head and remained silent for several moments, as if contemplating what to do. When he raised his head to look at Ranma he was smiling, not an evil or perverted smile but a happy one. Ranma saw the smile and wondered what he was smiling about, just when she was about to ask Happosai spoke. His voice sincere. "Finally, I have been waiting for this challenge for some time now. I hoped it would be sooner but now is fine. I agree with your challenge and I hope you win Ranma, we will fight tonight in the Tendo dojo at 8 o'clock."  
  
Ranma was surprised Happosai agreed to it so easily and was actually hoping she would win. "Huh you mean it? You do know that if I win you will never tough a girl again without her permission and no more panty stealing."  
  
"I understand Ranma, I know I seem like a real pervert but I had a good reason to be like this. By acting like that I hoped to draw someone out who would challenge me for the title and win. After he/she would have won I would finally be able to rest, I am to old to go on living like this and I want some piece and quiet. DO you understand?"  
  
Ranma was shocked when he heard Happosai say these things, at first she thought he was lying his socks of. Yet when she looked in his eyes she saw he was telling the truth, he wanted to stop. "I understand, we will fight tonight, be prepared." Ranma then turned and went back to the dojo, leaving Happosai in the park. When she got back home she decided to do a bit of practicing in the dojo, after telling everyone the news. She went inside and asked everyone to gather in the living room. As soon as everyone, except for Akane that was, was the she told everyone what was going to happen. "You see, Happosai wanted to stop living like he is now and hoped he could force someone to take him on and win. So tonight I will fight him for the title of the school of anything goes martial arts."  
  
After Ranma was finished, everyone was silent for several minutes. Then Soun spoke. "Ranma I am glad that someone finally had the bravery to stand up to him, I as the owner of this dojo grand you permission to use our dojo. Also I think I speak for everyone of us if I say: Good luck and may you win." As soon as Soun was done everyone in the room looked at Ranma and nodded, they also hoped she would win.  
  
"Thank you everyone, I will be in the dojo preparing for tonight and I will se you at 8 o'clock." Ranma got up and headed over to the dojo, her gy in her hand. As soon as she got there she changed into her gy and sat down in the middle of the dojo. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the dream she had last night.  
  
Ranma was standing in middle of the dojo once again, yet now it seemed she was blindfolded. She could hear her sensei in front of her. The last few years have gone by very fast my daughter and every day you improve."  
  
Every day, since Ranma came back from China, she had been dreaming about the girl and her training. Sometimes the dream seemed to last for only a few hours. Yet on several occasions it seemed to last for several weeks or even a few months. Ranma wasn't worried about the dreams or anything, it felt as if they where natural and she enjoyed the training very much. Each morning she would wake up, dying to try out the things she saw and experienced in her dreams.  
  
"The last weeks we have been working on your senses, making them sharper more acute. Today we will see how you handle actual combat, we will spar while you remain blindfolded. I will attack you from different directions as fast as I think you can handle. Are you ready?"  
  
Ranma felt their muscles contract and then relax, preparing for combat. "I am ready sensei." They dropped into a stance and waited, focusing all of their senses.  
  
All of sudden they senses something right in front of them, they sidestepped and felt a kick pass by. Quickly they lashed out, attempting to grab the leg. When they did this they encountered nothing but air, just then they felt a harp pain in their sides. Crap, this he is fast. Ranma didn't have time to think as they sensed the man attack again, this time from behind. They moved slightly to the right and grabbed the arm, turning and twisting it they managed to throw the man into the ground yet he was up soon after. This fight continued for several hours at many times the man would attack and manage to score a hit but at other times they managed to avoid the attack and even counter attack. At one point the man stopped the fight. "Stop, this is enough for today. You are even better then I hoped for." Slowly the blindfold was removed and as soon as their eyes had adjusted to the light, they saw their sensei. He seemed pretty badly beaten and was bleeding from several cuts. "Daddy are you okay, you are bleeding?"  
  
Her father smiled. "I'm fine, these cuts are nothing. I don't even feel them and you are in even worse shape."  
  
They looked down at their body and where shocked to see many scratches and bruises on their body. They had been so focused on the fight that they didn't even feel the wounds. "I see, thank you for today's lesson father." The girl bowed to her father and at that time Ranma woke up.  
  
Ranma reopened her eyes and sighed, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8 o'clock. "Okay almost time, better get ready." She got up and proceeded to do some warming up. Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
It's done, next time we will see if Ranma is able to defeat Happosai. And if she does, will he keep true to his word. Find out next time.  
  
Okay en nu een stukje in het Nederlands. Ik ben gewoon benieuwd of er ook Nederlanders of Nederlands sprekend mensen deze verhalen lezen. Ik hoop van wel en zou het leuk vinden als ze me er iets van laten weten. 


	8. The Succesion Battle!

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: ranmanobaka@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series/characters use in this fic. I am doing this just for the fun of it.  
  
Ps: This chapter hasn't ben pre-read because of mail server problems.  
  
  
  
**Chapter six: The Succession Battle.**  
  
  
  
Ranma was sitting in the center of the dojo with her eyes closed. She was about to face Happosai in a fight for the title: "Anything Goes Grandmaster." She knew it was going to be an interesting fight to say the least. She also knew she would not be allowed to use the techniques from the art she was learning while she slept This also went for the techniques he learned from Cologne. "There is no more turning back now, this is something I have to do. I don't know what Happosai is capable of when there is something like this at stake. Better get ready now." Ranma started to slow her breathing and slow her hart rate. She was to be as focused as possible.  
  
"Daddy don't you think it's time to go to the dojo? The fight is about to start and I want to watch." Akane was anxious at how it would end. She knew Ranma was good, but no one fully knew how good Happosai was. She looked at the people with her.  
  
Nabiki, she looked as calm as ever.  
  
Kasumi, trying to hide her anxiety with cleaning up, while everything was clean.  
  
Her father and Genma both had a serious look on their face. Even though they sometimes where idiots, especially Genma, the also knew more about Happosai then anyone here. They knew Ranma was risking her life, or body over this.  
  
Nodoka had just returned a few hours earlier, had heard about the fight and why Ranma was doing it. She found it a very manly thing to do, protecting innocent people from evil. Yet she was also nervous as hell, she sat there twiddling with her fingers.  
  
Soun faced everyone and spoke. "Okay everyone, it's time. Let's go to the dojo, Ranma is already there and Happosai should be there soon. I know Happosai is usually a perverted and even dirty playing man but I have the feeling he is taking this very seriously. So everyone come with me."  
  
Everyone nodded and together they went to the dojo. When they came there they saw the door closed. After opening it they saw Ranma sitting there, her eyes closed. They decided not to disturb her with whatever she was doing. They gathered on one end of the dojo and decided to wait.  
  
All of a sudden the door reopened and several people came walking in, mostly girls among them was Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse. All of the people except for Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse walked over to Nabiki and handed her money. All of her family looked at her, anger and disbelief in their eyes.  
  
Just when Kasumi was bout to say something, Ranma got up and turned to face her. With her eyes still closed she addressed Nabiki. "Nabiki, what are these people doing here?"  
  
"They are here to see you fight the old pervert of course. Many of them have been harassed by him, so they want some kind of revenge."  
  
"I see, and you thought you could make some money this way. Well I have some bad news for you, they are not welcome and I tell them to leave now and if they wont listen to me I will tell you to tell them to leave."  
  
All of the girls surrounding Nabiki turned and stared at Ranma. Nabiki made her way to the front of the group. "I don't think I like your tone, I told you they want revenge and this is how they are going to get it. I will not let you send them away and I won't tell them to leave either."  
  
I am not asking you to send them away, I am telling you. This is a succession battle and we don't want any peeping toms. Our families should be happy that we allow them to see this fight, even though a succession fight is usually a match between student and master with no audience." Ranma opened her eyes and where her eyes where normally a bright blue, they now where a glowing white light. If anyone had seen the light coming from the crystal of life when Ranma used it, they would swear it was the same. "I will not tell you again, this is a fight for our families and no one else."  
  
No one knew how to react to Ranma's reaction. After a few minutes of silence Nabiki nodded. "Very well. Everyone here is your money back, I'll tell you about the fight tomorrow." All of the other people took their money back and left, the only ones there now where Cologne, Shampoo and Mouse.  
  
"Ranma, what happened to you your eyes? They are glowing." It was Akane who dared to ask Ranma what was going on.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and took a deep breath, soon after her eyes stopped glowing and they where their normal blue color. "I don't know what it was exactly but I'm so psyched up right now. It's as if I'm bursting with energy and I know this fight will be unlike any other fight I have been in before. I'm looking really forward to fight Happosai." She then turned and faced Cologne and consorts. "I see you have heard about our fight?"  
  
Cologne hopped forward a few steps. "Yes son in law I have heard of it. I also would like to be here and witness the fight and be able to tell the people in our village of his defeat. That is if you'll allow it?"  
  
"I'm not the one to ask, you'd be better of to ask Happosai himself."  
  
Suddenly one of the windows broke and a small blur flew in and started bouncing around for a few second, it then decided to settle on Ranma's chest. As soon as it glomped on Ranma saw what or better who it was, Happosai. At first Ranma got angry but then cooled down remembering one of her dreams.  
  
She was standing before her teacher. They had just sparred for a few hours and during this fight she had lost her temper when she was trying to hit her teacher. Each time she tried to hit him, he would dodge and slap her hand, face or somewhere else. After about an hour she had had enough of this and got angry, as soon as her sensei saw this he stopped the fight. He then said something to her that was one of the rules of their Art: "A true master will keep his emotions at bay and knows when to show certain emotions. An angry fighter is an unfocussed fighter." After their temper had settled they continued the sparring session.  
  
Ranma looked at the package glomped to her chest, calmed down and spoke. "I see you are here now. Let's hope you will be more serious during our fight."  
  
Happosai released Ranma and stepped back a few feet. "Don't worry Ranma, I have no intentions of doing such things during our fight. I consider this a goodbye glomp. I would love to do the same to Akane, but after what has happened to her I don't think that is wise. I see that Cologne is here to, I thought this was to be a fight for family only."  
  
"You're right Happi but I had hoped I would be able to witness this succession fight. You know the things you have done to our village and this would be a way to get revenge for them all. To see you defeated by your pupil. So I ask you to let us watch this fight."  
  
"Oh I don't mind at all. I know very well how angry your village is at me and if this will set your mind at ease a bit, you can watch. Now Ranma what you say we get started?"  
  
Ranma looked at his opponent and nodded. "Very well let's be underway." She walked over to one side of the dojo as Happosai walked over to the other side. They both dropped into a relaxed stance and waited.  
  
Soun saw the both of them ready he stepped forward. "Okay now that both fighter are present we will begin the match. Fighters ready? Hajime." As soon as Soun gave the signal he jumped back and Ranma and Happosai sprung into action.  
  
Ranma and Happosai had closed the gap in the blink of and eye. As soon as Happosai was close to Ranma he began. Due to his size he was able to get close to Ranma and attack. He opened with a punch kick combination.  
  
Ranma saw Happosai coming and prepared for his attack. She was shocked when she saw Happosai bypass her defenses and attack at close range. During the times they had fought before he had never used his size in this way. The combination managed to hit and Ranma found out just how strong Happosai was for real. If it weren't for her training she would have broken several of her ribs. As soon as she felt the punches and kicks she jumped back and looked at Happosai. She saw him standing there with a stern look on his face. "I see you have been holding back when we had out fights before today. Just like me."  
  
Happosai was about to nod as an answer to Ranma's statement but was surprised at what Ranma had said. "Huh what do you mean: just like me? Don't tell me you have been holding back during our fights." Both fighters where circling each other while talking.  
  
"Oh yes, I was holding back during every fight we had before, not only during our fights but also when I fought Kuno, Ryoga, Mouse, Cologne or even Herb. I did this because I was afraid to hurt or even kill someone but that has changed. Even when someone forced me to fight them, I would hold back. This changed when I was in China, when there I decided not to hold back anymore when family or friends where concerned. If anyone dared to try and hurt any of them I would fight back with everything I have. When this fight began I thought I would be able to go easier on you but now it seems I am mistaken. So are you ready Happosai?"  
  
"Oh yes Ranma, I was looking forward to this for a long time so I will no back out or anything. Give me your best shot." Happosai jumped back and prepared for Ranma's attack.  
  
"Okay here I come." Ranma changed her stance to that of a Mui Tai fighter. Hands high and knees bend. She then attacked, she moved so fast that almost no one was unable to follow her moves.  
  
Happosai recognized the stance and thought to be ready but was shocked by Ranma's speed. She seemed to disappear and reappear just in front of him.  
  
Ranma decided to show Happosai she mend business and attacked at full force.  
  
For those of you wondering: At this point Ranma is not using the full 100% of her body's power. She was fighting him as the Ranma from before the "dream lessons". If she had been using her full potential Happosai would be nothing but a bloody mess.  
  
When Ranma was close enough she attacked, a fierce right kick to Happosai's middle. The force of the attack send him flying through the outer wall of the dojo where, after slamming into the outer wall, he stopped.  
  
After Happosai got up he looked at the hole in the wall and saw Ranma standing there on one leg, the other still stretched. "I see Ranma you truly have been holding back in our earlier fights. I'd say the kitty gloves are off, are you ready for some more Ranma? Here it comes. Founding School of Anything Goes Martial Arts final attack. HAPPO FIRE BURST." Happosai pulled out a small cherry bomb and lobbed it at Ranma. He smiled when he saw Ranma remain where she was. This bomb he created especially for today, it was made so the explosion was very powerful but the blast radius was approx one meter. The bomb would also have a fuse that was timed perfectly. The fuse would enter the bomb very fast and detonate when close to Ranma. Even though he wanted Ranma to win, he would not give him the title.  
  
Ranma saw the bomb coming and grinned, somehow she knew that this was not like his usual bombs. So before the bomb had a chance get close she reacted. She raced to the bomb and with a single move of her hand she pulled the fuse from the bomb. The bomb then flew past her and dropped to the ground without doing any damage.  
  
Happosai was shocked when Ranma was able to pull the fuse from the bomb before it exploded. He had though to have timed it perfectly, yet it seemed he had underestimated Ranma's speed. He now knew this was going to be a hand-to-hand fight till the end. He made his way to the dojo.  
  
Ranma say the stunned look on Happosai's face and grinned. She let Happosai walk over to the dojo and let him get ready.  
  
"Okay Happosai, let's cut the fooling around and get down to business. What you say you stop with the fireworks and get real?"  
  
"Very well Ranma, we will finish this fight the old fashioned way. With our fists."  
  
As Ranma was about to attack she saw a bright flash of light and when it stopped she was standing in the middle of a dojo. It was the same dojo as in her dreams. "Huh what am I doing here, ho did I get here?" Ranma suddenly felt a presence behind her and was bout to turn around when she heard a voice. "Please Ranma don't turn just yet."  
  
Ranma recognized the voice, it was the same on she had heard on several occasions. "Why, I was in the middle of a fight and can't afford to zone out like this."  
  
"Don't worry, this is happening in a single heartbeat, when you reawaken, only a second will have elapsed. Right now I want you to spar with me and listen to what I have to say."  
  
"If what you are saying is real, I won't mind to spar, but in order to do so I have to turn around and face you."  
  
"You're right but you will fight me blind folded, just like one of our last lessons. So I will now blindfold you, Okay?"  
  
Ranma just nodded and started to think as a blindfold was done over her eyes. Suddenly something hit her. "Hey wait a minute, what do you mean with "our lessons"? I don't think I have seen you and the body I'm in, couldn't be yours if I judge you are age correctly." When the blindfold was done she was turned around. Instinctively she got into a stance.  
  
"I will explain while we spar okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Ranma took a deep breath and focused and she could then feel someone approach her. She started of move on instinct, letting her mind control her body. She started to dodge attacks and counter on instinct.  
  
"Ah I see you have come a long way with our lessons. Now like is said I will explain some things to you." They continued their fight yet talked as if they where walking together. "Now I know of your lesson because I am the one you have been training with, that is I'm the girl through whose eyes you experience the training."  
  
"Huh you mean you are her but how, you sound a lot older?"  
  
"Yes I am a lot older because the things you experience are my memories. You must have noticed that during the training the body you where in was growing up."  
  
"Now that you mention it you're right, I did notice but paid no attention to it. I was enjoying the training to much."  
  
"Yes I know how much you like martial arts. Like I said the things you saw in your dreams are my memories."  
  
"But if they are your memories, how did I get them, who are you?"  
  
"Before I introduce myself I'll tell you something about the Art you are learning. The martial art you are learning is called the Hokuto Shin Ken. It's and Art that is almost two thousand years old. It is said to have a divine origin. This art is on, if not the most powerful art in existence. There can be only one Hokuto Shin Ken master at a time and there can be only a male heir. Before you ask how it's possible for me to know this, I'll tell you. When my father was the master he started to look for a new successor when he felt it was needed. He traveled many years but was unable to find a worthy heir. During his travels he met a young woman who he started to like. One day they settled down to live out their lives, yet my father still felt the need to find an heir so he told his wife he would go out one last time to find and heir. He told her he would be away for 6 months. She knew how important this was to him and agreed. So my father set out one last time."  
  
"Ah, let me guess. He was unable to find a worthy male heir so decided to train you."  
  
"No exactly. After nine months he came home, three months later then he told his wife. When he came home he found the house was no longer inhabited with just one person. There where two people living there, his wife and their daughter. She told him that while he was away she found out she was pregnant and two weeks before he came back she was born. The man was truly happy when he saw his daughter and right then when he was there he decided to ignore one of the most important rules of the Hokuto Shin Ken. He was going to make their daughter the new heir. He knew if he didn't do this, the art would be lost because he was unable to find a worthy heir. So he was going to train his daughter when she reached the proper age, in her case four years."  
  
"Hey wait a sec, that means that you are.."  
  
"Yes Ranma I am that daughter and the man and woman who I'm telling you about are my father and mother. My mother was happy my father would finally settle down with her. He was happy he would finally be able to find an heir. Yet their happiness was not for long for my mother came down with a terrible sickness, one which not even my father, with all the knowledge of the Hokuto Shin Ken, could cure. She passed away when I was eight months old. I have no memories of my mother. This event made my father doubt about his decision, he knew the training was to be a very hard one, I could even die during the training. Then one night he told me he had dreamed about my mother who told him not to give up. I would be strong and become a worthy heir. After this he decided to train me in the Art and when I was four years old he began my training. After about two years of training I had mastered more then anyone else had in two years. I was what he called a miracle student. I mastered techniques in such a short period. He told me if I kept his up I would be a master at the age of fifteen. He was right about that, when I was fifteen years old I had mastered every technique yet my emotional state was not perfect yet so he would train me until he found me fit to become his heir. But before I became his heir something happened. One day I was out to gather food for dinner, when I came home I found our house in shambles and my father was lying on the ground. When I asked what happened he told me but three things.  
  
One: "It was the master of the yang side of our school, he told me it was the Fist of the Southern Cross who did this."  
  
Two: "Don't stay here, I am going to die and you are not ready to face him. It's his intention to finish of anyone who knows the Hokuto Shin Ken." I would not be able to beat him, even though I knew almost every technique, yet for one. He hoped I would be able to master this final technique when he died.  
  
Three: "I love you my daughter and I am proud to see you like you are today. You are a worthy heir of the art." He then died in my hands.  
  
I was struck with sadness unlike any other. First I lost my mother before I had a chance to know her, this has always left a sort of void in my hart and when my father died something happened, as his life left his body in my arms I could feel him inside me. Every since that day I have tried to find out what happened to me yet was unable to. So I did what my father told me to, I ran as fast as I could. I soon found myself being followed by someone. I could feel that this was the man that killed my father. I ran through the forest but soon was cornered on a cliff and just when I turned around I saw the man stand before me as he attacked, his hand passed through my chest. He then laughed and said that the Hokuto Shin Ken was now extinct and he shoved me of the cliff. The wound he inflicted and the fall would weren't the things that killed me. As I fell I ended up in a pool of water and due to the blood loss and the wound I drowned there. I think you know what pool I am talking about."  
  
Ranma could sense that the girl had stopped fighting so she stopped also. "You mean you where the one who drowned in the spring that created the spring of drwoned girl?"  
  
Ranma heard no answer but felt the girl step closer and soon found her blindfold removed. As soon as her eyes had adapted to the light she saw a girl stand before her. She knew she was the one who she had been training with. She was baffled when she saw her, she looked a lot like Ranma. Then main difference was that she had a slightly thinner figure, longer hair and green eyes. For the rest she was her mirror image of Ranma, her hair even had the exact same color as Ranma's. Ranma was unable to speak so the girl spoke first.  
  
"My name is Hotaru, master of the Hokuto Shin Ken and your sensei." The girl bowed and then smiled to Ranma.  
  
"Uh nice to meet cha. Could you please explain something to me?"  
  
"Sure you can ask anything you want."  
  
"If you drowned in that spring then how did I get your memories?" Ranma had a very puzzled look on her face.  
  
"When I drowned in the spring I died yes but only my body died. My soul became trapped in the spring and I was conscious while I was there. It seemed I was doomed to be trapped there forever. At first I was so afraid of being stuck there forever but after awhile I discovered several things. I found my self able to see outside of the spring, even though it was a small part, I was able to see out nonetheless. I saw animals and people come and go. After several people had fallen into my spring I discovered I was able to get in their body and merge with their mind. Even though it was tempting I decided not to do this. So many more decades passed during this time I was beginning to feel the need to find an heir for the Art. So I decided to see if there was a worthy heir among the people who fell into the spring. None of the people who fell in met up to my standards and it seemed I was doomed to be there forever. That was until one day a young boy came to Jusenkyo and was knocked in my spring by his father. That boy was you Ranma, when you fell in I started to see if you would be able to learn the Hokuto Shin Ken. When I peeked in your body I found a hart of a true martial artist. You where someone who would protect the people who needed it even if it would kill you. I also saw a potential in you I had never seen before. From what my father had told me you had the same if not a higher potential then me. I decided to merge with you, after I did this I was dormant in your mind. That was until you where back here in China and started to meditate to prepare yourself for the fight to come. When I sensed this I decided it was time to begin your training, I showed you one of the things of my school. You picked it up with only seeing it once, I was amazed at your skill and wanted to continue your training. I felt in your mind that you also wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and go home to Akane. So I waited with the training until you had cured Akane. Ever since that day I have been instructing you with the help of my own memories. I have to say that you are exceeding every expectation I had. You are worthy of the power of the Hokuto Shin Ken."  
  
Ranma was silent for several minutes as her brain processed the information she had received. "Ah now I see and let me guess you know about Akane and the fight and everything about me through my memories? Also does this mean you are no longer trapped in the spring?"  
  
"Yes I know everything about you also my conscious in now no longer trapped in the spring as I am now a part of you. I hope you are not angry at me for not asking you if I could merge with you."  
  
"No I'm not mad, I'm glad I was able to help I'm also very happy you are willing to teach me this Hokuto Shin Ken, from what I have seen it's a very powerful art. Yet one thing puzzles me, why did you choose this time to tell me this, couldn't this wait until I was asleep?"  
  
"I chose this time for I could feel you where holding back the Hokuto in this fight and wanted to ask you why."  
  
"This is an Anything Goes fight so I'm not allowed to use the techniques from another school."  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" the girls started to laugh and Ranma had no idea what to think of it. "I think you are mistaken. From what I have seen in your memories I know that the Mosabetsu Kakuto Ryu is a style that contains many different styles. It has incorporated almost all of the strong points of every art in it and even now grows with the knowledge you have obtained. You see, you are allowed to use the Amazon Wu Shu and the Hokuto Shin Ken in this fight if you want."  
  
Ranma started to think about what she had said and the slapped her head. "OH man, you're right. I just think it would be proper to ask my teachers if it's okay to incorporate their techniques in my style."  
  
"Oh if that's what you want then I grant you permission to incorporate the Hokuto in your style."  
  
"You mean it? All right, can I go back to the fight now? I'm really anxious to finish it."  
  
"You can go but before you go I have to tell you something. If you choose to incorporate the Hokuto Shin Ken in you art, you will no longer be the Ranma Saotome from before, you will be a different person. Also I have seen in your mind that you are going to train your fiancée in the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and even the Hokuto Shin Ken. I have to tell you that there can be only one heir to the Hokuto. I know how much you want to help her so I will allow you to teach her some of the things of the Hokuto Shin Ken but only some. I think you know what to teach her and what not too. Do you agree with this? If not I will be forced to erase all of the knowledge of the Hokuto Shin Ken from your mind and I have the power to do this."  
  
"I know what you mean, I have more or less chosen this to be the last fight of the Ranma Saotome born in Japan and decided to be the first fight of the new Ranma Saotome born in China when I met you. Also after the things you told me I understand, I will teach Akane only a small part of the Hokuto Shin Ken."  
  
"Good Ranma, my student. Now remember you are not a master yes so we will continue our training. Also remember you are the only living student and practitioner of the Hokuto Shin Ken so make me proud." Hotaru stepped forward and hugged Ranma. "Good luck Ranma."  
  
Ranma returned the hug. "Thank you sensei."  
  
As the last words left Ranma's mouth she was back in the Tendo dojo. It took her only a minute to see what was going on. Happosai had launched himself into an attack and was flying towards him with an incredible speed.  
  
Happosai had decided to put almost all of his strength behind this attack. This attack was derived from a sword technique; he could not remember the sword technique. The bases of this technique was to attack so fast and hard that it would penetrate any defense. He knew that Ranma was not going to be able to dodge this and this saddened him.  
  
Ranma saw Happosai coming and smirked. When Happosai was close enough she simply jumped away from the attack, she did this with such great speed that she literally seemed to disappear from the spot. Everyone in the boggled as they saw Ranma dodge the attack with such great speed.  
  
As Happosai flew passed Ranma one thought ran through his mind. How the hell did he do that, now one is that fast. Happosai came to a halt several meters behind Ranma. He turned and saw Ranma standing there with a somewhat sad smile on her face. "What are you smiling about Ranma?"  
  
Ranma dropped out of her stance and looked at everyone in the room and then looked at Happosai. "I am just happy that this fight is so exciting, you see this is the last fight of Ranma Saotome born in Japan."  
  
When everyone heard Ranma say this they gasped. After some time Cologne was the first to speak. "What do you mean son in law? Are you giving up martial arts?"  
  
"Oh no Cologne I am not going to give up martial arts but when I was in China a new Ranma was born, one who would do everything to help his family and friends. Also when I was there I began learning a new art. Starting as of now I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu AND sole living student and practitioner of the Hokuto Shin Ken."  
  
The last words came out with an amount of pride they had never heard in her voice. "And before you ask me about this, I will explain this when I feel ready to, okay?"  
  
Everyone though about this for a minute and then nodded as Akane spoke. "Very well Ranma we will wait until you feel ready."  
  
"Thank you." She then turned to face Happosai. "Now what do you say I show you what the new Ranma is capable of?"  
  
Happosai grinned, his hart was jumping from joy, he now knew Ranma would be a worthy heir to the school and he also wanted to see what this Hokuto Shin Ken was. "Sure Ranma my boy, let's get this over with." Happosai changed his stance into a defensive one and waited.  
  
Ranma saw this stance and smiled, she the dropped into a stance no one recognized. Suddenly everyone felt an enormous amount of power coming form Ranma. I almost literally knocked them of their feet.  
  
"Okay here I come. Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!!" Ranma attacked, the Hundred crack fist, when used normally, was incredibly fast and strong, now that Ranma used it, it was even faster and stronger as he combined it with his amaguriken punches.  
  
Happosai boggled as he saw Ranma disappear and reappear in front of him. He tried to defend from her attack but was unable to, with in a fraction of a second he was struck by every punch. As soon as the attack stopped he slumped to the ground totally battered and beaten.  
  
Ranma saw Happosai slump to the ground and kneeled next to him. "Hey you okay?"  
  
Happosai looked at Ranma and tried to smile. "I'm fine Ranma, it seems you truly are my superior. You have defeated me and I give you the title: Grandmaster of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I am glad you have beaten me, now if you would excuse me I think I need some rest." With that said he lost conscious.  
  
Ranma told everyone to wait while she brought Happosai to his room. When she came there she put him on his futon and pressed several of his pressure points to help him heal. She then went back to the dojo.  
  
After Ranma left Cologne began to think of way to force him to marry Shampoo. We need his strength in our clan. Also this Hokuto Shin Ken seems like a powerful art and we need it also. She started to think of ways to get Ranma in her clan, these thoughts where interrupted when Ranma re- entered the dojo and went over to Akane.  
  
Ranma walked over to Akane and whispered something in her ear. "Akane could I talk to you for a sec, in private?"  
  
Akane nodded and together they went outside, Ranma picked her up and sat down on the roof of the house. Akane looked at Ranma. "What did you want to talk about Ranma?"  
  
"I have been wondering, how would you like it if Shampoo was of my back."  
  
"You mean no more Ranma airen? I would love that, she is a nice girl but I would like her to stay out of our hair."  
  
"I have a plan to make this possible but it will mean you will have to fight Shampoo in a duel and beat her."  
  
"You mean me fight Shampoo, but even though I don't like to tell you this, she is so good. I don't think I would be able to beat her like I am now."  
  
"Don't worry about that. We will train together and within one week you will be able to beat her very easily. Trust me, okay?"  
  
Akane thought about what Ranma had said. She knew Ranma was a good teacher and would not lie to her, so she decided to trust her. "Very well Ranma I will do as you say."  
  
"Okay then when we get back I want you to tell her this." Ranma whispered something in Akane's ear and had to repeat it a few times until she got it right. They then got down and went back to the dojo again.  
  
When they enterd Akane walked up to Shampoo. She took a deep breath and repeated what Ranma had told her. In Chinese, "Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku amazons. I challenge you to a fight for Ranma's hand. The loser will give up on Ranma. If you accept, the fight will be in one week." Even though her Chinese was bad, Shampoo and Cologne got the message.  
  
Shampoo looked at her great grandmother, who nodded. The Shampoo answered in her best Japanese. "Shampoo accepts the challenge, one week from no we fight."  
  
Cologne was smiling inwardly, she knew Shampoo was able to beat Akane for she was way better then her and she would train Shampoo herself.  
  
Ranma saw that Cologne was happy with this challenge and thought. You smile now Cologne but after I'm done with Akane she will wipe the floor with Shampoo.  
  
"Okay Shampoo, we will fight in one week, until then." Akane turned around and went back to the house. She wanted to get some sleep, tomorrow would be a hard day. After Akane had left, so did Cologne, Shampoo and Mouse.  
  
Soun hearing her daughter issue a challenge bursted in tears. "WWWHAAAAHHHHHH, my little girl is growing up."  
  
Kasumi went over to her father and comforted him. "SSSSHHHH, it's okay father."  
  
Ranma walked over to Soun and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You bet it's gonna be okay, when I'm done training Akane she will beat Shampoo in no time flat."  
  
Nodoka heard her son say that she was going to help her fiancée train and win was proud of this. "Oh my son, you really are a man, standing with your fiancée like this. I am so proud." She went over to her female son (wow talk about a contradiction) and hugged her.  
  
"Uhm yeah thanks mom. If it's okay with you I will go to bed now, I'm exhausted by this fight and need some sleep." Ranma pried his mother's hands of and went to bed. As soon as her head the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
This night she didn't dream of training, this time she dreamed of being with Akane, just walking and talking and no other trouble.  
  
That morning Ranma was awoken by an upset Kasumi, she came storming in the room. "RANMA, RANMA wake up, please wake up."  
  
Ranma slowly opened her eyes and looked at her new alarm clock. "Eh, whatsa matter ksumi?" Because Ranma was still sleepy her speech wasn't very good.  
  
"It's grandfather Happosai, he isn't feeling very good and wants to see you right now." Kasumi left the room in a hurry.  
  
Ranma, never having seen Kasumi like this decided to get a move on. She got up and made her way to Happosai's room. When she came there everyone was sitting next o Happosai's bed. Ranma looked at the old man and could see something was wrong. "What's the matter Happosai?"  
  
Happosai turned his head and faced Ranma. "Ah Ranma you are here. I would like to have a chat with you please." Happosai's voice was weak and broken.  
  
Ranma could tell something was very wrong, she hoped she could help him. "Why don't you rest first and I'll see if I can help you. Okay?"  
  
"No Ranma this cannot wait, and helping me is of no use. Soun could you and the others please give Ranma and me some privacy?"  
  
"Yes master." Soun's answer was unlike his usual begging kind of yes master's. He also sensed something was amiss and would respect his sensei's wishes. He motioned the others to leave Ranma and Happosai alone. They all left the room and went over to the living room.  
  
"What is it? Why did you insist on talking to me? I think you should get better first." Ranma had sat down next to Happosai.  
  
"I don't have time to rest. First of all I would like to congratulate you on your victory yesterday. Like I thought, you are worthy of the title Anything Goes Grandmaster." Happosai took some time to catch his breath, he was very weak.  
  
"Thanks but now you must rest, I'll see if I can help." Ranma was about to press some of Happosai's pressure points to help him but was stopped when Happosai held up his hand and spoke. "No Ranma, it's to late for help now. You see I'm dying."  
  
"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DYING??" Ranma was taken back by Happosai's words.  
  
"It's true Ranma, I don't have very long to live. You see my fight last night was the last of my life. When you challenged me for the title I was glad the time had finally come. When this fight was over I could finally rest. You see I have been alive for so many years and stayed alive to find someone worthy of the Grandmaster title. When I saw you for the first time I saw your potential and just knew you would be the new grandmaster one day. Ever since that day all of our fights have been leading up to this point. Yesterday my suffering finally ended, you see I have wanted to die for such a long time but was unable to. I had to find a heir first and yesterday you inherited the title."  
  
Ranma was completely taken back by Happosai's words. Happosai wanted to die? "You mean all the panty stealing, chest groping was to train me? You could have simply told me you where going to train me."  
  
"I could have but you see I knew that if it would seem as if I was an old pervert all the time you would fight me with all your might. If I'd have told you I was going to train you it would just have been a training, now it was real life and in life you learn more then with any kind of training. So I hope you can forgive me for this."  
  
"I see now, you're right you know. Life itself is harder then any training. Also I do forgive you for everything and I think the ret here will do the same."  
  
"Thank Ranma, now there is only one thing left to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Please help me sit up, I need to show you something." Happosai tried to get up and Ranma helped him to sit up, when he was up he continued. "Now please take of my shirt."  
  
At first Ranma thought this was one of his perverted schemes but he soon realized he was being honest with him. Ranma helped to take of his shirt. Happosai then turned his back to Ranma. What Ranma saw on his back made her jump a bit. On his back was a tattoo of a dragon, it was unlike any dragon she had seen before. She had no words to describe it for it was simply beautiful. "Happosai it's beautiful, where did you get it?"  
  
"It was given to me by my master."  
  
"Huh what do you mean master, what master?"  
  
"Did you really think I was the true founder of the school of anything goes martial arts. I was also a puple in the art, I am the third grandmaster of this art. I received this tattoo from my master after I got the title from him. He before me had received the tattoo from his master. The tattoo has a very special meaning. You see it's a sign that you are an honerary Amazon warrior, even if you are a male. Many years ago the second Anything goes Grandmaster saved the Amazon village in China from extinction as it was attacked a nearby village. My master saw the fight and found it wrong, the other village was attacking the amazons just because they wanted their land so he intervened. With his skills he defeated almost every warrior of the enemy village. The amazons who witnessed his fight told their elder who in their turn made him an honorary Amazon warrior and told him he was now one of them. They also said that when the time came for a new anything goes grandmaster to arise, the tattoo would be passed on. I have never told Cologne this for I felt it to be wrong, the things I did to her where not very nice. If she had known about the tattoo she would have to respect me no mater what I had done before. And now the time has come to give you this tattoo, show it to Cologne and Shampoo will lose any claim she has on you and you will be free to marry Akane."  
  
"Huh you mean I'm gonna get a tattoo, I don't know if mom will..." Ranma was cut short as Happosai took hold of her hand and Ranma felt something flow though her body. The feeling went all the way to her right shoulder, when it came there she started to feel a tingling sensation. Soon this turned into a slight burning feeling and no soon after it was as if someone was using a laser to write something in her back. The pain only lasted for a few seconds when it stopped Ranma felt a warm feeling coming from her shoulder. When she looked she saw the same tattoo Happosai had. She then looked at Happosai and saw the tattoo was gone from his shoulder. "Whoa how did you.."  
  
Happosai keeled over and Ranma caught him. "It's done Ranma, you are now the official heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and a honorary Amazon warrior. I can finally rest now. I have but one favor to ask you."  
  
Ranma swallowed, he knew Happosai was going to die. "Sure anything."  
  
"I would like you to ask Soun if I can be buried in their yard next to the dojo. You see I have made many enemies in my life and some of them might try to get a hold of my body. If they would get a hold of it they could do terrible things so if I'm buried here and you are the only ones to know this I can truly rest. Also this place is the first place I was ever able to call home, you where like family to me. After I am gone I don't want all of you to grief about me for to long, tomorrow I want you to go on with your lives. Okay? It's my last request."  
  
Ranma felt her hart sink, even though he was an old pervert most of the time he was family. "I will ask Mr. Tendo to do as you wish. Also if anyone ever comes asking for you we will tell them you left and won't let anyone touch your grave."  
  
"Thank you Ranmaaa." With this Happosai died in Ranma's arms.  
  
Ranma closed her eyes and cried she had lost a sensei and family. Gently she picked Happosai up and left the room. She went downstairs to the living room.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room and all where wondering what was going on upstairs. "Say Akane, do you have any idea what's going on with those two?"  
  
"I have no idea Nabiki. I'm going to ask.."  
  
"OH MY, grandfather Happosai what happened to him." Kasumi saw Ranma step in while carrying Happosai in her arms.  
  
Everyone's heads snapped in Ranma's direction and all gasped when they saw the pail Happosai and the tears on Ranma's cheeks. Nodoka got up and went to her son's side. "Ranma what happened?"  
  
Ranma looked at all the people in the room and then walked away from his mother and over to Soun. "Tendo Soun, Saotome Genma, our master has passed away."  
  
Soun did not fail to notice Ranma's "our", it seemed Ranma had finally accepted him as a teacher.  
  
Genma hearing these words went over to stand next to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ranma looked at her father, who nodded and bowed his head in respect for his sensei. "Tendo Soun, our master had one last request."  
  
"Tell me and I will see it is granted." Soun's voice was a steady one, even though he was sad inside. He and Genma had spend a great deal of their life with the old man and even though he treated them like crap most of the time he also had taken care of them when they where in need of help.  
  
"He has asked me to be buried here in your yard next to the dojo."  
  
"I see, I will grant his request and bury him here. I think I know why he wants to be buried here so as of today no one here knows the where abouts of Happosai. Now come, Genma, Ranma, let us bury our master with honor.  
  
The three left the house with Happosai still in Ranma's arms and all knew that this was something the three of them had to do alone. When they left Kasumi and Akane started to cry, they would miss the little pervert. Nabiki was also crying but only on the inside. Nodoka made her way to the three young girls to comfort them. She wished she was with her son now but she had to do this first.  
  
Outside The two students and new Grandmaster made a grave next to the dojo where they buried their master. After they where done they prayed and left the grave unmarked, only the family would know where he was buried. When the men cam inside they had a stern yet sad look on their face and Ranma went over to Akane and her sister to comfort them. Sure she was sad but it seemed like the others needed help more then her. She hugged Akane and stayed with her and her sisters until they felt ready to go on. She told them about how Happosai had considered the people in this house as a family and how he wanted them to go on with their lives.  
  
That day no one went to school and that night everyone cried as they fell asleep.  
  
The next day everyone was sitting down at the table and was trying to get on with their lives. Everyone was silent at the breakfast table as they ate their food. When they where done Akane and Nabiki got ready to go to school. Just when Akane was about to leave Ranma stopped her. "Akane wait up, I'm going with ya."  
  
"Huh what do you mean Ranma? Are you going to school today?"  
  
"Yes Akane, I have been sitting at home long enough. It is time I face how I am today and I get on with my life. Starting today a new Ranma will attend Furinkan High." Ranma put on her shoes, as Kasumi prepared her bento. Then together with Akane they went to school.  
  
As usual Ranma was walking on the fence and Akane was down on the ground. "Say Akane, when we get back from school today we will make our homework and then start your training in the dojo. Also staring tomorrow we will practice every morning, every spare minute of your time will be filled with training."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma. It seemed as if nothing had happened yesterday. "Ranma aren't you a bit to excited today, you do know what happened yesterday?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO." Ranma yelled at Akane who was taken back by Ranma's reaction. "I'm sorry Akane, it's just he asked us to get on with our lives as soon as possible and right now you have something else to worry about. The fight with Shampoo is in 6 days and we have to get you in shape."  
  
"I know Ranma it's just that I kinda miss him. But you're right I have to get into shape."  
  
"Good now I have one question. Why is it that you lose your temper so easily?"  
  
Akane thought about this for a bit and she had to admit she had been wondering the same thing. Why do I get angry so fast and some time ago she found the answer. "I think it has to do with my mother, I don't remember her very well. All I really remember I her telling me she would stay with me forever and that we would do all these fun things. When she died I thought she had lied to me and got angry about that and ever since that day I would lose my temper really fast." When she was done a few tears made her down her face.  
  
Ranma listened to Akane and felt sorry for her, she jumped down and placed an arm around her neck. "Ssshhh it's okay, I understand now. I had to ask this because your temper is what is holding you back to become a better martial artist. In order to improve you will have to learn how to control your emotions, when you have achieved this you will be able to learn things you never dreamt of being possible. I think that this is what your mother would like to see from you. She did not leave you or lie to you. Death is something that comes for everyone at one point and her time was then. I am sure that all she wants is to see you get along with your life and not be angry at her or others all the time. Don't you think so?"  
  
"I guess you're right Ranma. I will try and get a better grip on my emotions."  
  
Ranma got on her toes and kissed Akane on her cheek. Akane felt this and nearly freaked. "Ranma, what did you do that for? What of someone saw us?"  
  
"What did you just promise, and what's so bad about me kissing the woman I love huh? I don't care if anyone saw this."  
  
"Oh okay." Together they went to school but before they came there they saw several large banners hang from the school. As soon as they read these, a huge sweat drop appeared on their heads.  
  
They read in this order: "Ranma has gone missing."  
  
"It's time to help Akane get on with her life."  
  
"Akane we will defeat you once again."  
  
"And make you happy."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and saw her temper rise. "Now now Akane, keep your calm, consider this your first lesson for today. I want you to defeat those guys without losing your cool and I also want you to dodge their attacks instead of blocking them okay?"  
  
Akane heard Ranma's words and took several deep breaths to calm down. "Okay Ranma I will do as you ask me. But tell me what do mean with dodge their attacks, I can easily block them?"  
  
"I know Akane it's just that you try to block every attack thrown at you. This is fine when the attacks are weak but when they are strong you will get hurt if you try and block them. In the end you are better of dodging an attack then blocking one. So today you will try and dodge the attacks instead of blocking them, you may block if it's the only choice. Now show those punks what you are made of. Oh one more thing, if Kuno's there let me handle him please."  
  
"Okay Ranma." Akane straightened her back and with a steady pace entered the school grounds as she was met by almost every boy in school. She did not rush in but kept her head cool and simply walked towards the charging mob.  
  
Ranma in her turn chose to watch the events from the top of the wall. She smiled when she felt how calm Akane was, she would do just fine.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Well we finally know who the girl in Ranma's dreams is and what she is doing. Next time we will see if Akane is able to defeat Shampoo and how Cologne will react to Ranma's new tattoo. Also Ranma will try and deal with Kuno and make him clear she isn't interested 


	9. Time for school!

Crystal of life  
  
Author: Shai 'Halud  
  
e-mail: ranmanobaka@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. I am doing this just for the fun of it.  
  
  
  
**Chapter Eight: Time for School.**  
  
  
  
Looking at her fiancée Ranma felt a great amount of pride, seeing her walk towards the charging mob without any fear. Sure she had fought those guys plenty of times before but now she would fight them in a way she was not used to. Ranma jumped on top of the wall and looked at the scene before her, but she had one special eye out for a particular boy, Kuno. She could sense that he was around but didn't want to go looking for him.  
  
Akane walked forward without any fear what so ever, she was calmer then she had ever been before. Usually she would fight the boys driven by anger but now she fought them with a cool head for they where nothing more then today's martial arts lesson.  
  
A small group of boys where now close enough to attack and so they did. The first one of the group, a soccer player tried a straightforward kick, using his right leg. "Akane Tendo I will comfort you."  
  
Another one of the small group used his brain this time, he knew how Akane fought so he was intend on attacking her while she was busy blocking the other guys kick.  
  
The old Akane would have blocked the kick and thus fall for the trap but this Akane was not going to fall for it. Akane saw the kick and smiled, easy. Akane simply spun to one side thus dodging the block. This also got her clear from the other boy who thought to have found a way to get Akane. Spinning away she saw the other one standing there intend on attacking her, with a single look she knew what his plan had been, now it had been foiled and he just stood there not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Akane did know what to, as the soccer-guy missed with his kick Akane went in low, sweeping his left leg in the opposite direction of the right leg.  
  
The boy's eyes went wide as he felt his legs part, this was going to hurt for he was nowhere near flexible enough to do this.  
  
Akane wasn't done yet for immediately after she had swept the leg she was up again. Placing her hands on the soccer-guys head she kicked her legs towards the other guy, pivoting on the other guys' head, who was not happy at all for Akane's weight spread his legs even further.  
  
The boy saw the attack coming but it was way to fast, he didn't have a chance to react and as Akane connected two words went through his head. "Not again."  
  
And so two of the fifty or so boys where out of commition. The bulk of the group was still making their way towards her. The attack on the two other boys had taken but a second so she had time to prepare for the rest. Visualizing how Ranma would fight a large group as this she saw her way through, it seemed as if the road was brightly lit. Not doubting she attacked, running towards the group she dropped into a roll just before reaching them and bowled over a group of four boys with enough force to knock them out.  
  
44 left.  
  
The large pack thought they had her now for she was in their center and could not get away, WRONG. As soon as Akane was in the middle of the group she rolled to her feet, still crouched low she clenched her fist and jumped up in a vicious uppercut with her full might. As she came up two of the boys had already turned around and where hunched over her and where hit in the head with the fist.  
  
42 left.  
  
On her way up Akane changed her normal upper cut into a more effective version. As she rose she slightly changed her jump so she would spin and as she went up she kicked out with both of her legs and spun around. Kicking three of the boys in the back of their head and another two square in the face.  
  
37 left.  
  
She wasn't done yet for she did have the element of surprise for none of the boys had though Akane would fight this way. Usually her attacks where straightforward yet now she was using a very different style.  
  
  
  
Ranma watched her fiancée and felt like jumping and cheering for Akane. She was going to be a great student for now she had deviated from her usual straight forwards punches and kicks and was now improvising at the spot. Where her main fighting style was karate before today, she was now using anything goes, the way it should be. Suddenly she felt someone sneak up to her and she turned to face whoever it was.  
  
  
  
As soon as she was clear of the heads of the group she flipped and grabbed one of the boys by the head. Using her momentum she lifted the boy of the ground, over her head and sent him flying towards a small group of tennis players and bowled them over using the boy in her hands.  
  
32 left.  
  
By now most of the boys had seen how Akane fought and decided to try a different approach or so the thought it to be different. Looking at each other they decided to gang up on her and run her over. This would have worked if the attack was an organized one but this was no organized attack. Wildly they charged at Akane intend on bowling her over. In their wild charge they mad a big mistake, they charged without taking the others in consideration and soon many of the boys where tripping over each other and fell flat on their faces. When the charging mob reached Akane about 20 had fallen and where trying to get up but in their fall they had injured a leg, arm, back or other body part and those who where still fit enough to get up had been buried underneath the bulk of the group.  
  
Akane's smile only widened as she saw the boy's plan. Now she did something that disturbed even the charging mob. She straightened her back and cracked her knuckles loudly. Then she stepped forward with one leg and with one of her hands motioned the group and with a voice as cold as ice: "Come on then, make my day." The look in her eyes was a cold one. This was not the Akane they knew.  
  
They stopped, all of the boys stopped dead in their tracks. The glare Akane shot at them was enough to drain the fighting spirit out of every one of them but she seemed to be doing something, something they had only see Ranma do before. First they looked at each other and then at Akane then all of them nodded their heads and left to lick their wounds. They now knew that Akane was beyond their grasp and accepted this. They also knew that there was one boy who would not accept this, Kuno.  
  
As if he was reading their minds he stepped from behind a tree. Boken in his hands and ready for his love Akane.  
  
  
  
When Ranma turned around she saw whom it was that had stalked up to her, Cologne. "What are you doing here Cologne?"  
  
"Who me, I was just out for a walk and when I heard the commotion I decided to have a look." Cologne hopped up on the wall and sat down next to Ranma, her eyes never leaving the fight.  
  
"Yeah right! I bet you where here to see how Akane was fairing and make sure Shampoo would be able to beat her." Ranma had expected this and wasn't surprised at all at her appearance.  
  
"I see it is of no use to lie to you."  
  
"Trust me when I tell you that about everyone would have seen though your lie in this situation."  
  
"I know, I also see no problems with Shampoo beating Akane now. Sure she has improved but she is nowhere near good enough to beat my Shampoo, also she might have improved on her techniques she I still the tempered girls she has always..." Cologne stopped and gasped.  
  
Ranma turned to see what it was that had disturbed Cologne and when she saw what it was she nearly dropped from the wall. They where both staring at Akane who stood there facing the boys a smile across her face and glowing with chi.  
  
Akane had no idea she was glowing for she was to focused on the fight. She had pushed away any anger she had in this fight and it had been replaced with shear confidence. There was a difference with this confidence compared to that of Ranma. Where Ranma's confidence came from him being confident he would win a fight Akane's came from deeper within her soul. She was confident she would be a good student and even more important she was confident that she would be a good wife to Ranma for she loved her with all her heart.  
  
Akane was now glowing with chi and when she saw the look on the boys' faces she wondered what it was that had scared them like this. She then noticed the warmth surrounding her and when she took a closer look she saw the chi surrounding her. Oh my god what is happening, am I doing this? She turned when she heard someone call her name, she saw Ranma and Cologne sitting on top of the wall.  
  
"Remember what I told you if you where able to control your emotions?"  
  
Thinking back Akane remembered. "Yes you told me that if I was able to control my emotions I would be able to learn things I would never have dreamt of."  
  
"Yes that's right and you're doing it, you're controlling your emotions using them to strengthen your body. Now for today's second lesson I want you to use that energy flowing through your body and focus it, use it like I use my emotions for the Mokou Takabisha. I know you can do it." Ranma wasn't so sure of Akane would be able to focus her chi in such a way but if Akane didn't try she would never know.  
  
Akane nodded and closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She tried to control her chi and use it like Ranma said. Sweat started to pour from her face as she continued to focus her chi. She felt the control over her chi slipping and started to lose her confidence. The glow around her started to fade as she lost her confidence, she felt like she was failing Ranma as her student.  
  
NO, I will not lose control, I will do this.  
  
She took a deep breath and thought back at how happy she was when Ranma told her that she would train her and she could feel her confidence grow. Ranma training her was something she had always wanted and now it was happening and she would not fail. She then thought back to another moment, it was when Ranma had told her that she loved her. That was the best thing that had ever happened to her for she had loved Ranma for a long time but had never told this for usually Ranma would say something that would piss her of and she ended up in the air via Akane Air. She thought back to the first kiss they shared and how she felt about it, it was then that her hart was sold to Ranma forever, it was then that she knew that she would spent her life with Ranma and that they would get married one day. She didn't care that Ranma was cursed to be a girl for the rest of her life, true love wasn't of the flesh but it was of the heart and their harts belonged to one and other. With these memories and thoughts she regained her confidence and then some, for her aura blazed back into life and roared with determination. She started to guide her chi into her hands, gathering, focusing it. She could feel the energy and was almost ready to release it. As she opened her eyes she looked for something to use her energy on.  
  
The gods seemed to have heard her prayers and out stepped Kuno, boken ready. "Ah my beloved Akane Tendo I see that my hart is the true target of your love."  
  
Sure he was a target but not one for her love but for her attack for Akane had found her target. Bringing her hands together she grabbed an imaginary hammer. She swung her hands back and roared. "STORM HAMMER!!" As soon as she had her hands swung back the chi gathered in her hands took form, the form of a huge hammer. She swung her hands back and released the hammer, it shot through the air towards Kuno. As soon as the hammer impacted it send Kuno flying through the air.  
  
When the hammer had hit Ranma had seen and heard why she had called it STORM HAMMER, the hammer did indeed have the power of a small storm and upon impact it sounded like a thunderstorm. Also something hit Ranma, an idea she had been working on for some time now but never felt like working out, it would be perfect for Akane. Then she saw Kuno flying through the air and she saddened.  
  
Cologne saw Ranma's expression change. "What's the matter Ranma?"  
  
"You see Kuno flying through the air?" Ranma pointed towards the flying form of Kuno.  
  
"Yes I do, it seems that he will be in a great amount of pain when he lands. And?"  
  
"I wanted to do that to Kuno, sure I may have changed but I haven't kicked Kuno in a long time and I wanted to do it but it seems that Akane has beaten me to it. Oh well I'll wait for him to get back." As quick as Ranma's expression changed to a sad one it changed back to the cool headed Ranma that had been watching here fiancée fight. "Now Cologne what where you saying about Akane's temper?"  
  
"I see Shampoo has her work cut out for her. She will have to work hard but if she would go up against this Akane now she would lose within moments. You've done a good job Ranma I'm impressed."  
  
"Trust me when I tell you that this is all Akane's doing, I haven't begun her real training yet. The next time you see her she will be a different girl, one who is in control of her emotions and in control of her own body. Tell Shampoo to prepare for this fight will be unlike any fight she has ever had before. Now if you'd excuse me I believe my fiancée is waiting for me." Not waiting for and answer Ranma jumped down and walked over to Akane who was staring at her hands.  
  
Cologne chuckled and hopped down. "I see now Ranma, Shampoo has no chance to win, win your hart that is. Even if she would win the fight with Akane she would still lose your hart. I'm not even sure if Shampoo will be able to win even if I train her. Akane has the advantage for she fights for her own hart as well as yours while Shampoo only fight for her own because she will never have you as a lover." Turning Cologne went back to the Nekohanten to begin Shampoo's training.  
  
What Cologne didn't know was that Ranma had heard her words for her senses had been sharpened with learning the Hokuto. You're right Cologne, Shampoo will never be more to me then a friend for Akane is the on I love. Let's hope Shampoo will accept this when the fight is over. Even if Akane lost she would still win because of the tattoo on Ranma's shoulder made her and honorary Amazon and that way Shampoo's kiss of marriage would be no more then a kiss. Looking at Akane only strengthened the feelings he had for her. Not only had Akane shown her ability in using anything goes she had shown her ability to learn on the spot when she had used her Storm Hammer. Stopping next to Akane Ranma placed on of her arms around her waist and gave her a slight squeeze.  
  
Akane, feeling a strong yet slender arm around her waist glanced down and saw a smiling Ranma looking at her. "What's the matter Ranma, why are you smiling?"  
  
"It's just that I'm proud of ya. I knew you had it in you to truly use anything goes. Also I had hoped you'd be able to use you chi, heck I've seen your aura plenty of times and now you used it the right way. But there is one thing I'm not happy about."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"When we came to school today I told you that I wanted to take care of Kuno and..." Ranma stopped talking when she heard a scream closing in fast.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" WHAM. Kuno has touched down. Kuno, after having flown for a minute or so had decided to come back down again, okay it wasn't much his choice because even someone as stupid as him couldn't defy gravity. Kuno's boken landed several seconds later and when Ranma caught sight of it she remembered something. Oh yeah, I have to go ask mom about that sword she gave me.  
  
"Hey look it's Kuno, judging by his look I'd have to say that your chi attack is impressive to say the least. What was it called again?"  
  
"I called it storm hammer, because it felt right and now after hearing the impact I know it's the right name. I have to say that I'm pretty surprised I was able to pull this off."  
  
"Oh why's that?" Ranma and Akane started talking and made their way to school.  
  
As Ranma and Akane walked into the classroom everyone turned around to look at Ranma. Ranma and Akane where still talking when they stepped in. "You see Akane, if you can control your emotions you'll be able to things you've never dreamed off." When they reached their seats they sat down and looked at the people gathered in the class, everyone was looking at the two of them. Everyone was surprised that Ranma and Akane where talking to each other without it being an argument.  
  
Yuka came up to Akane. "Hey Akane, nice job. I mean the way you handled the boys out there. Never seen you fight so, so, well never seen you fighting without you being angry about something."  
  
"Akane looked up to her friend and smiled. "Yes I know I've had some advise about how I should control my emotions."  
  
"Really, who was the one giving you that advise?" Yuka stepped closer to Akane and whispered something in her ear. "I bet it wasn't Ranma, we all now what happens when he tries to say something."  
  
When Akane heard her friend her smile only widened. "Actually it was Ranma who told me this, not only did he give me advise, she's also my new sensei. She is going to train me in Anything goes martial arts. Also you don't have to whisper, Ranma can hear you just fine."  
  
Yuka snapped her head back and stared at Ranma, who had a large grin on her face. "You mean she heard what I said?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Now Yuka-chan tell me what usually happens when I talk to Akane?" Ranma wasn't angry at the remark Yuka had made, she knew all to well that before now every conversation with Akane would end up in a fight. She was glad they had finally accepted each other and could now simply talk to each other without fighting.  
  
Yuka did not know what to say she did not expect Ranma being able to hear what she said to Akane. Her face turned beet red when she tried to come up with an answer. "Well, uh ah, it's just.."  
  
Ranma nearly laughed when she saw Yuka standing there with a red face and stuttering. "Don't worry Yuka, it's okay really. I know all to well that before today every conversation I would have with Akane would end up in a fight and me on the receiving end of a mallet or foot."  
  
Daisuke had been listening in and was curious about what Ranma had said and also why Ranma was in his cursed form. He knew that Ranma didn't like the curse and would not go to school in his cursed form. "Say Ranma what do you mean with: "before today", what's so different about today and why are you sitting here as a girl. I know you don't like it, want me to get some hot water?"  
  
"About today, let's just say that Akane and I have come to an agreement, one beneficial for the both of us. And about me sitting here as a girl, that's something I don't want to talk about right now and no I don't need any hot water, I'm fine the way I'm now."  
  
Hiroshi was the one to react the first, some of the Saotome foot in the mouth had rubbed off on him. "Huh you mean you're a bisexual now or have you become a full girl?"  
  
Everyone in the classroom fell silent when they heard the question and all where now staring at Ranma.  
  
Ranma on her turn was thinking about the question, she knew that her body was that of a girl now but inside she was still a he. What she couldn't figure out was what bisexual meant. After some minutes of silence Ranma took out her dictionary and looked for the word. When she found it she slapped the book shut and got pretty angry to say the least. How could someone think her to be a bisexual?  
  
"First of all I am not a full girl, maybe in body but not in soul and how could you think of me digging guys, you know I hate the idea of that. Or have you forgotten how I usually treat Kuno when he comes on to me or do I have to show you what I do?" Ranma cracked her knuckles to emphasize her words.  
  
Hiroshi took several steps back and was about to turn and run when the teacher entered the classroom. "Good morning class, please take your seats.  
  
And so Ranma's first day of school began. Okay she had been to school more often but not like today. The class went on without any problems. Yet there was one girl who was thinking about something else then class, she was thinking about what Ranma had said. What did Ranma mean with the words of being a full girl in body but not in heart. I would think that with the curse Ranma would never be a full girl just like he thinks he's not a full man with it. Hmmm, I'll have to ask her about that during lunch. After coming to this decision Ukyo turned her attention to the things the teacher was telling.  
  
The first part of the day past without any troubles and as soon as it was lunchtime Ranma and Akane went outside to eat and Ukyo followed suit. Akane and Ranma went to a small field on the school grounds. They sat down and had their lunches.  
  
Akane was eating her food while Ranma was once again inhaling hers. "Say Ranma why did we come here? Usually when we eat we sit down under one of the trees with other people."  
  
"I know but I wanted to eat and then get some practice in before school starts again. You see you'll be fighting Shampoo in 5 days and we still have a lot of training to do. So I thought we'd do some at school."  
  
"I don't mind the training but when I'm done I usually take a shower and we don't have time for that now so what kind of training did you have in mind?"  
  
"When we are at school we'll work on your chi and later ki-control. You see it's perfect to do that here and we'll do the physical training at home in the dojo. That is we'll do it this way only for today."  
  
"Oh and why only today."  
  
"Tomorrow is Sunday right? I thought it would be a good idea for us to go on a training trip for 5 days and when we're done you'll fight Shampoo. I know we'll miss some school but I have a feeling this is for the better. Also I want to spent some time with you alone, without other people bothering us." Ranma finished her bento and was about to get up and do some stretching when she felt someone approaching soon she heard someone approach. "Hello Ukyo, how've you been? It's been awhile huh?"  
  
Akane looked up when she heard Ranma talk to someone and soon after that she saw Ukyo walking up to them. She then felt a nudge in her side. "What's the matter Ranma?"  
  
"Would you mind going somewhere else for a few minutes, I'd like to talk to Ukyo. I want to tell her about us and I'd like to do that in private."  
  
Akane could tell that Ranma wanted to do this her way so she nodded and walked away. As she passed Ukyo she greeted her. "Hello Ukyo, let me guess, you're here for Ranma."  
  
"Yeah you're right Akane but you don't have to leave."  
  
"It's okay, I have some things to do so I'll see you okay?" With that Akane walked away and went to Yuka and Sakura to have a chat.  
  
Ukyo nodded to Akane and went over to where Ranma was sitting. "Hello Ranma, you're right it's been awhile since I last saw you. Where have you been?" Ukyo sat down next to Ranma and looked at her best friend and her fiancé.  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about you see I've got some news for you. Unfortunately it's bad news." Ranma hated hurt Ukyo but she knew she had no choice. She had to tell her about the decision she had made concerning their engagement.  
  
Ukyo hearing Ranma tell her that she had bad tensed up at the words. "Oh and what's the bad news, no don't tell me you're forced to eat Akane's cooking again today and you want to tell me you'll be sick for awhile?"  
  
Ranma sighed and looked at her best friend. "No Ukyo it's not about that it's about something completely different. You must have noticed that a week or so ago Akane and I weren't at school and after a few days Akane came back to school and I was still absent?"  
  
"Yeah I've noticed and when I asked Akane she told me that you where on a training trip or something like that. So tell me where have you been?"  
  
"To tell the truth I wasn't on a training trip. You see I was sick, very sick. And before you start asking questions I'll tell you what happened because this is a fairly complicated story and I want to finish it before school starts again. You see a week or so ago, when Akane and I where both absent from school something had happened to Akane. Happosai poisoned her, before you get all worked up, he didn't mean for that to happen. But to get back to the story, after we found out she was poisoned we asked what we could do to cure her. We where told that there was no cure for the poison she had been poisoned with. She would die within a few days and that there was nothing we could do about it. But you know me and I wouldn't accept that so I tried to find a cure for what had happened to Akane. I came to Cologne and she told me that there was chance I could cure Akane but in order to get that cure I'd have to go to her home village in China to get it. As soon as I heard that there was a way to help her I went and packed my stuff and I was on my way to China to get the cure. The cure came in the form of an artifact called the Crystal of Life, also known as the Tear of Heaven. To make a long story short I managed to get the artifact and cured Akane with it. But there was one side effect when using that artifact."  
  
Ukyo notice a pained look on Ranma face and started to worry even more. "What was that side effect Ranma?"  
  
"I can no longer change back into a guy, never again. When I got the Crystal I was told that any normal person would die when he or she used it. But I was no normal person, since I was Jusenkyo cursed. Because of that curse I had a chance to survive the process but only if my will to survive was strong enough. Fortunately my will was strong enough so I survived." Ranma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it still pained her if she thought about her not being able to be a man ever again. But when she thought back to what she had gained every feeling of regret washed away. She had finally gotten what she had wanted for a long time, Akane's love. Even though Akane had loved her for long time they had never known this from each other.  
  
Ukyo was silent for several moments when she considered Ranma's words. "That's terrible Ranma, are you sure there is no way to get cured?"  
  
"No there is no way to be cured, you see the life force of my male self was used to cure Akane so there is no male Ranma any more. Also it's not to horrible, you see I wanted to talk to you for another reason."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but I can no longer be your fiancé you see I love Akane and I want her to be the only fiancée."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm also your fiancée, don't you love me? You told me that I was the cute fiancée and that Akane was a violent tomboy. So why stick with her when you could get a cute and good cooking fiancée?" Ukyo was on the verge of crying she had never expected to hear these words from Ranma.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo, it's just that I love Akane and want to be with her as her fiancée. Also it's not that I don' love you, quite the opposite, I love you very much but..."  
  
"Then why ditch me for that violent chick."  
  
"UKYO, please don't call Akane that. Like I said I love you but not as a lover. I love you like a good no a best friend. In a way I see you like a sister. You see when I was with you when we where young I thought you where a boy but and I saw you like a little brother. There I nothing I wouldn't do for you, to me you are family and have always been like that. So you see there is no way I could be with you like a lover. It would be like being engaged to a cousin."  
  
Ukyo started to cry, silently she wished she had told Ranma about her feelings sooner. That way Ranma might have been hers instead of Akane's. "But why didn't you tell me this sooner, why lead me on like this?"  
  
Ranma had expected this question so she was ready for it. "I didn't tell you any sooner because I didn't want to hurt you feelings, but when I came back from China and helped Akane I found out something. I saw that it would be inevitable to not hurt your feelings because as long as you where thinking that I would be your fiancée you would not find someone else to be happy with." As Ranma spoke Ukyo started to cry harder, she extended her right hand and gently hit one of her tsubos to calm her down a bit. "If it was possible to do this and not hurt you I would have done that but I saw no other way. I'm very sorry Ukyo." Ranma hung her head, she hated to hurt people she loved.  
  
Ukyo felt Ranma's gentle touch and right after that she calmed down a bit. She wiped away her tears and looked at her now former fiancée. She could tell that Ranma was pained with the fact that she had to hurt her best friend. With her hand she raised Ranma's chin and looked Ranma in her eyes. "I understand Ranma, ever since I saw you and Akane together and the way you would act when she was threatened or hurt I knew that you two loved each other. I'm surprised it took you so long to admit it to on and other. I was living in a dream as your fiancée. It's not surprising, you're a handsome boy or now girl I fell in love with you when we where still little because even then I could tell that you would be someone I would like to spend my entire life with. But deep inside I knew that it was impossible because of the way you felt about Akane and when we where still young I could see that you saw me more like a friend or better yet brother. I'm glad you've finally found the one to be with and I hope you two will be happy together." Ukyo let go of Ranma's chin and hugged her friend or in a way sister. She knew that she would never find a fiancée like him ever again but she didn't care. All she wanted was Ranma to be happy and she would do everything in her power to make those two happy.  
  
Ranma in her turn was glad Ukyo understood her feelings and had accepted the breaking of their engagement. "Thank you Ukyo for understanding why I did this. If there is ever anything you need help with let me know okay?"  
  
Ukyo let go of Ranma and looked at her sister. "I'll do that Ranma, now I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you and Akane have any plans for dinner today?"  
  
"Uhm not really but me and Akane where planning on going on a training tip tonight. You see she is going to fight Shampoo for my hand in six days and I want her to be ready."  
  
"I see, that's okay. I want you and Akane to come to my restaurant tonight and have dinner, it's on me. When you're done you can leave on your trip. Oh and this time it's a real training trip, not some excuse because someone is sick?"  
  
"No it's a real training trip. Akane and I would be honored to come to you restaurant tonight. Thank you Ukyo, you're the best sister I ever had, not that I had any before." As Ranma finished the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch break.  
  
"What you say we get back to class Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Ranma got up and helped Ukyo to her feet and together they went back to the school. On their way they ran into Akane who was waiting for Ranma. As they entered the building Akane looked at Ranma with a worried look but she relaxed when she saw a smile on Ranma's face and when she looked at Ukyo she gave her a nod saying that everything was okay.  
  
The three young girls entered the class and after a few minutes the teacher entered and class began. The next class was English and the teacher was Ranma's "favorite" Miss Hinako. Yet in one way she was looking forward to this class. She had promised herself to start paying attention at school. Also she was curious to see how Hinako would react if she tried to absorb Ranma's strength.  
  
"So hello everyone guess what it's time for....."  
  
"Hey give that back teach, it's mine." One of the students yelled at the teacher as the three-foot midget teacher swiped the colored pokemon pencil.  
  
"No way, I like it and it's not allowed to use these in my class so there." As Hinako walked back to her desk she saw someone sitting in the class, someone she hadn't seen in some time, Ranma. At the moment Ranma was talking to Ukyo who had asked her a question. Hmm looks like the delinquent is at it again. Seems I'll have to do something about that. Hinako took out a small coin and aimed.  
  
Some of the students saw Hinako take aim and tried to warn Ranma. Ranma hearing something about ducking for cover turned and saw Hinako standing there, coin ready. Let's see how she likes this.  
  
Akane the saw the teacher and started to worry about Ranma. Every time she was in Miss Hinako's class she would have her energy absorbed, many times the reason for punishing Ranma was something caused by her. "Uh-Oh Ranma, looks like the teach is at it again, better duck."  
  
"Oh don't worry Akane, I'll be fine." Ranma just smiled as she sat there.  
  
So Mr. Saotome, looks like you're back and still a delinquent he. Looks like I'll have to discipline you." She made sure her aim was true and the spoke the "magic" words, "HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU..... Nothing happened.  
  
"Huh what the, Happo Five Yen Satsu. What's going on here?" Hinako just stood there staring at her coin trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Ranma had trouble containing her laughter.  
  
"Mr Saotome what's going on here, what did you do?" Hinako was seriously peeved that she wasn't able to deck Ranma.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Hinako, it's Miss Saotome and I didn't do anything, looks like that coins busted, why don't you try another."  
  
Very few people had paid attention to Ranma's words about the fact that she should be called Miss Saotome. Everyone was simply amazed by the fact that Ranma was still sitting there almost laughing.  
  
"Hm seems you're right, let's see." Hinako took out her purse and fished out another coin.  
  
Ranma saw the coin and her smile grew even wider. Let's see how you handle this. Without waiting any further Ranma raised her ki-level to a point from which she knew would be painful to Miss Hinako. She didn't want to hurt Hinako but she had had enough of having her energy drained every time she saw her.  
  
Akane noticed the rise in Ranma's ki and looked at her. What's she doing at this rate Miss Hinako will drain her energy.  
  
"Okay I'm ready now so here we go." Again she aimed and FIRE or better drain, "HAPPO FIVE YEN SATSU!!" This time Hinako felt the energy enter her body and she started to smile but the smile soon faded as she felt an amount of energy beyond anything she had expected, enter her body. She knew this was going wrong. She tried to stop the absorption but found herself unable to, it was as if Ranma was forcing her energy into her body. By now she had grown to her adult self and was now glowing with energy. She looked at Ranma. "Ranma what's going on, stop it, please stop this. I can't handle the energy."  
  
"I'll stop this if you promise never to do this to me again. You see I don't like it when people steal my energy because of some stupid reason. I'm sure many people agree with me that your way of disciplining someone is wrong. So what do you say?" Ranma was serious about not stopping until Hinako either passed out or until she promised to stop her draining of students.  
  
"I I I promise now pleas help me." Hinako had started to cry because the energy she was being fed started to hurt her body.  
  
Ranma locked her energy back in her body, in a place where Hinako couldn't reach it.  
  
The effects where instantaneous as Hinako felt the energy flow stop, she ran to the window aimed her hands and prepared to release the energy. "Happo No Yen Coin Return!!" SSSSHHHOOOOOOMMMMMM, a huge blast of energy shot from Hinako's hands and rocketed through the air. Hinako, now again three feet tall slumped to her knees, after several minutes she was about to face Ranma when a loud crack could be heard and before anyone knew what was going on the wall to their class bulged and soon shattered.  
  
At first Ranma thought Ryoga was back but then she felt a ki-pattern not known to her. Also she could tell that whoever it was wasn't happy. Soon the wall buckled and in stepped a well build young man, wearing a small backpack and army pant and boots. "Ranma Saotome I know you're here so show yourself." The boy looked at everyone in the class trying to find someone fitting the description he had received from some boy who claimed to be lost.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Ranma had gotten of her seat and made her way to the front of the class, where the boy was standing.  
  
"My name is Kumon Ryu and I'm here to find Ranma Saotome and get the Umisen Ken."  
  
To be bla bla.  
  
Well it's done another chapter. That makes eight now. It took some time to finish but I'm also working on another story so bear with me.  
  
Next time let's see how Ranma reacts when she faces the forbidden arts of her father Genma. 


	10. A date and a Fight!

Crystal of life Author: Shai 'Halud e-mail: ranmanobaka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. I am doing this just for the fun of it.  
  
  
  
**Chapter nine: A date and a fight!?.**  
  
Ranma was looking at the boy who had just entered the class through the wall. "You're here to see who for what?"  
  
Ryu looked at the young redhead in front of him, she looked like the nosy type. "I'm here to see Ranma Saotome to get the Umisen Ken from him. Are you deaf or something? You stupid broad." The last part came out in a whisper but what he didn't know was that Ranma had heard him.  
  
She put her head next to his and whispered. "I don't know why you're here for Ranma but if you tell me I'll see if I can help you. You could say that I know him very well and I can help you find him." She then stepped back and she could tell that he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not.  
  
What's with this chick, she acts as if she's the only link to Ranma Saotome. As he looked at the young girl he noticed her grin and the gleam in her eyes. From what I can tell she definitely knows something. Perhaps I can use her to get to Ranma. He then put on his lonely handsome guy look and moved closer to Ranma.  
  
Akane saw the change in the boy's attitude and looked at Ranma, she hoped Ranma knew what she was doing. If only he knew that she was a he on the inside.  
  
"Say what's your name cutie?" Ryu hoped he would be able to get on the girls good side or even make her fall for him.  
  
Authors note: In Ryu's eyes he was the perfect example of a stud.  
  
"Oh my name's Ranko."  
  
Meanwhile everyone in their classroom had their jaws on the floor. Here was Ranma, a boy okay in a girl body now but still a boy, flirting with another boy. Daisuke was about to ask what was going on when Akane stepped in. "Shut up Daisuke, Ranma's playing a trick on this guy so act as if he's Ranko and a girl." Akane had said I loud enough for the others around them to hear.  
  
Ryu then slowly put an arm around 'Ranko's' shoulder. "I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where I can find Ranma, I want to challenge him for his fathers art, the Umisen Ken."  
  
"M.. His father's art, what do you mean?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you my story." Ryu then led Ranma out of the classroom and out to the schoolyard.  
  
"One day my father came home carrying a scroll, he told me that that scroll would save our dojo. You see we where really poor and our dojo was on the verge of collapsing. He told me a kind traveling martial artist gave the scroll to him. He then began to practice and I then witnessed my father destroy our already half destroyed dojo. The with his last breath he told me that I should find the scroll containing the secrets of the Umisen Ken and use both of the arts to restore our dojo. I set out to find this scroll and after many years I'm finally close to my goal. I found that the one who had given my father the scroll was called Genma Saotome and he had a son called Ranma Saotome. If I'm right he will have learned the Umisen Ken from his father. I intend to challenge him and get the Umisen Ken from him. I would be really grateful if such a nice girl could help me out." Slowly Ryu slid closer to Ranma again reaching out to put and arm around her shoulder.  
  
Ranma by had had enough of this stuff and wanted to talk to her father about this Umisen Ken. "Oh you must have the wrong idea, I'm not interested in you, you see I already have someone I'm seeing. But you know what? I'll help you out with you problem. Tomorrow Ranma'll fight you for the Umisen Ken, Meet him at the shrine on top of the hill at 5 o'clock, it's about a mile from here, if you."  
  
"No don't worry, I know where it is. I hope you're telling the truth about this because if you're lying I'll find you." It seems that now that Ryu knew that charming 'Ranko' had no use he had reverted to the savage seeker.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma loves a challenge so I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow. You'd better make sure you're ready. Also I'm not sure if he'll use the Umisen Ken against you but if you win he'll give you the secret of the Umisen Ken. That is if I'm able to get the secret scroll from my old man.  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready." Without another word he got up and left, he was going to train a bit more before clobbering Ranma.  
  
Okay now that that's over better head back to class. When I get back from school I'll go and talk to my old man. Ranma got up and went back to class. This was her first school day as the new Ranma and she wanted to finish it. Strangely nothing more happened that day so when school was out she and Akane went straight home. On the way back she had decided to already start Akane's training. Ranma jumped up on the fence without a warning pulled Akane up in front of her. "Akane part of your training starts now."  
  
Akane was about to refuse when she heard the tone in Ranma's voice. It was that of an instructor telling her student what to do. "Hai sensei, what do have to do?"  
  
"Well this exercise will help you improve your balance because I have to tell you that your balance needs work. So starting today you will walk on top of fences or other things to improve your balance. Don't worry you will not fall because I'll be right behind you." Then with a slight nudge Ranma got Akane moving.  
  
The trip home took a long time, on many occasions Akane had to stop and regain her balance. Wow this is tough and Ranma even runs along fences like this, she's right I do have to work on my balance.  
  
As soon as they came home Akane went to Kasumi to tell her that she and Ranma wouldn't be home for dinner while Ranma went to look for her father. She also knew that accepting Ryu's challenge would mean that she and Akane couldn't leave on their training trip tonight. Oh well I'll start her first training here at the dojo, after I find out about this Umisen Ken. She found her father in the dojo, he seemed to be waiting for someone. "Hey old man I've got a question for you."  
  
"I know why you're here Ranma, Nabiki has already informed me about this Kumon Ryu. If you want I'll demonstrate the Umisen Ken to you. You will need to practice hard if you want to defeat the Yamasen Ken."  
  
Man I've got to find out how Nabiki does that. Oh well beats having to pound the old man in order to make him tell me, although pounding the panda is fun. Ranma walked over towards her father and stopped a few meters In front of him. "Okay show me what you've got."  
  
"Oh no my son I want you to come at me when you're ready. I will show you the power of the Umisen Ken. Oh wait before we start, the Yamasen Ken is an art with a lot of big and strong moves while the Umisen Ken is the opposite, it's an art of softness which requires a lot of skill to learn. Now when you're' ready." Genma then took on a stance that made him look fragile and weak.  
  
Huh, what's this? As soon as Genma was ready his signs seemed to fade as if he was becoming a ghost. Okay to a normal person Genma would fade away bit to someone who had her skills tuned by the Hokuto Shin Ken. Ranma was able to sense all of her father's movements. She did have to admit that this was a powerful art, being able to make yourself 'fade away like that took a lot of skill and would be very useful. She decided to see what her father was capable of. Ranma attacked the spot where Genma's image was, even though she knew he was behind her now.  
  
Genma had sneaked behind his son and saw his son attack the spot where he was a few moments ago. I'll show you the true terror of my Umisen Ken, the art of the sneaky sneak thief. As soon as Ranma attacked he made his move. Here goes, white snake venom reliable fist. Genma then struck out to attack his son when he hit nothing bit air. What the, what's this? Genma quickly recovered looking around he saw no sign of Ranma what so ever. All of a sudden he felt something behind him, he quickly turned around and what he saw made him loose all of his concentration. There stood Ranma staring straight at her father's eyes and smiling.  
  
"Not bad old man but you'll ever be able to beat me with that, not when you're going up against someone trained in the art of the Hokuto Shin Ken."  
  
As soon as Ranma had spoken the words she saw that Genma knew that she was right, ever since Ranma came back from China she had changed, become a lot stronger and more focused. Genma dropped his guard and looked at his son. He was proud to have son like Ranma. "I see, then you have nothing to worry, the Yamasen Ken is inferior to the Umisen Ken. "I'll tell you all about the two arts but know this if you win this fight tomorrow I want you to seal away both arts. They are not to be taught to anyone else. One dojo has already been destroyed because of them."  
  
"Okay I promise but better make the lesson quick because Akane and I are going out later. Uchan invited us for dinner."  
  
And so Genma began to tell Ranma all about the two arts and Ranma had to admit. They where impressive and to think someone like Genma had created them. Luckily Ranma was a fast learner and within two hours they where done. Genma was exhausted and decided to take a nap before dinner while Ranma went out to find Akane. She had to tell her that their trip would start tomorrow after the fight with Ryu.  
  
Akane was in her room, apparently packing for their trip, Ranma gently knocked on the door.  
  
Akane was already packing for their trip but she knew that they wouldn't leave today. Ranma first had to settle with that Kumon guy. She had already picked out something she would wear tonight. For her the dinner at Uchans was a date with Ranma, their first real date none the less. She was slightly startled when she head some knock on her door. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me Akane, can I come in?"  
  
Akane quickly hid the dress she was going to wear tonight, she wanted to surprise Ranma. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Akane, what ya doing?" Ranma looked around and her suspicions where dead on, Akane was packing. "Ah I see, you're packing for tonight."  
  
"No I'm not packing for tonight, you've got some business tomorrow so we won't be able to leave tonight. I hope you weren't thinking that I had forgotten about that Ryu?"  
  
"Well actually.."  
  
"It figures, I'm not dumb you know. Now what do you say to getting ready for dinner at Uchans?"  
  
"Uh, guess you're right. I'll see you downstairs in a while okay?"  
  
"Okay." Ranma left Akane to herself and went over to the bathroom for a bath. As she got the bathroom she took of her clothes and stepped inside. After rinsing of she looked at herself. It was still hard to accept that she would never be able to change into a guy again. But then again she was now closer to Akane then she had ever been before and had finally taken control of her own life. She stepped in the furo, closed her eyes and relaxed. She was startled when someone opened the door and stepped inside. At first she thought it was her father but then she sensed who it was and her eyes snapped open. "AKANE!?"  
  
Akane was inside her room and was done packing so she decided to take a quick bath before getting dressed for dinner. She left her room and went over to the furoba. When she came inside she saw Ranma clothes saw steam coming from the furoba. "Hmm looks like the baths taken. Oh well I'll come back when she's done. She was about to leave when something hit her. She took of her clothes and opened the door to the other room. As she opened the door she saw Ranma lying in the furo, eyes closed. She stepped in and walked over to the furo.  
  
Suddenly Ranma's eyes snapped open. "AKANE!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Ranma, I'm here to take a bath. I do hope you don't mind the company?"  
  
Ranma just lay there, eyes wide open and a blush on her cheek. She couldn't help but look at her fiancée. When she had first seen Akane naked she was beautiful but now after some time had passed she could tell that Akane had grown in all of the right places. She couldn't help but feel a nosebleed coming up so she pinched her nose.  
  
Akane was feeling slightly uncomfortable standing there butt naked in front of Ranma. Her face was beet red. She could feel Ranma's eyes over her body. When she looked at Ranma she saw her pinching her nose and she couldn't help but smile. "Hentai."  
  
Ranma heard Akane's remark and looked at her. "Who're you calling a hentai? You're the one who walked in, just like the first time. You're not planning on clobbering me now are you?" Ranma could feel herself relax as the tension between them left. It was still hard to believe that Akane was here in the furoba and wasn't screaming. Ranma had dreamed about this but never thought that it would come true this soon.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and smiled, she could tell that Ranma was relaxing and she could feel herself relax as well. "Don't worry, I'm not here to clobber you, I'm here to take a bath with my fiancé. That is if she doesn't mind the company." Akane sat down on the stool and rinsed herself off. When she was done she turned her back to Ranma. "Say Ranma would you mind washing my back?"  
  
"Uh, ah, oh sure." Ranma got out of the water and took a washing cloth and some soap and began to wash Akane's back. When her hands first toughed her back she could feel Akane's muscle tense up so she left her hands there and let Akane get used to her touch. After a few moments Akane relaxed again and Ranma washed Akane's back.  
  
Akane sat there, her face still beet red but she was able to relax. This was the first time she was washed by someone else then her family. She could feel Ranma's slender hands on her back. She was amazed at the strength in those hands just by touching her she could feel the strength in those hands. She knew that Ranma was capable of severely hurting people with those hands. But now she could feel that Ranma was also very capable at massaging someone with those hands. She slowly started to doze of and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Ranma noticed it when Akane fell asleep and smiled she now felt completely comfortable with Akane here. I'm glad Akane had the nerve to do this because I wouldn't have had the guts to do this. Man if out parents saw us like this we would be married in a heartbeat. Without even thinking about it Ranma began washing the rest of Akane's body and when she was done she picked her up and stepped into the furo. She sat her down next to her and placed Akane's head on her shoulder and she just sat there enjoying this moment.  
  
Akane was sleeping peacefully when someone woke her. As she opened her eyes she found herself gazing into two blue eyes. All o a sudden it hit her where she was and in what state she was in, naked to be precise. She quickly sat up and her face turned beet red again, she couldn't believe that she had done this. She saw Ranma looking at her, a mile on her face.  
  
"Hey there, time to wake up and get ready for our date. Oh I took the liberty of washing you while you slept, I didn't want to wake you." Ranma then got up and stepped out of the furo and into the other room to dry of.  
  
Akane just sat there for a few moments before getting up. It seemed that Ranma was comfortable with her being her. She was glad, this meant that they would be able to take baths together more often. She then got up and joined Ranma in the next room and without any more words they dried off, even helping each other. When they where done they opened the door and stepped out. As they stepped out they bumped into Nabiki who in her turn was on her was to the furoba.  
  
Nabiki had decided to take a bath before getting to work on her bookkeeping. She was about to open the door to the furoba when it was opened for her and what she saw made her regret not having a camera with her. "Ranma, Akane you where in there together?"  
  
Akane looked at her sister and smiled. "Yep, why is there something wrong with someone taking a bath with her fiancé?" And without any more words both went to their own rooms to get dressed for their date.  
  
Ranma had decided to put on her best clothes even though they where to big her. "Looks like I'll have to get some new clothes now that I don't need the larger ones any more. When she was done she walked downstairs and waited for Akane.  
  
After 10 minutes Akane came down and when Ranma looked at her she stopped breathing as did most of the others who saw Akane.  
  
Akane was wearing a yellow dress that ended just below the knees, red slippers and for the occasion she had put on some light make up. All in all she looked more beautiful and alive then she had ever before.  
  
"A-A-Akane you look great.  
  
More next time. 


	11. An almost perfect dinner date

Crystal of life Author: Shai 'Halud e-mail: ranmanobaka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series/characters used in this fic. I am doing this just for the fun of it.  
  
  
  
**Chapter Ten: An almost perfect dinner date. **  
  
Ranma just stood there, mouth agape. After having seen Akane she was unable to say anything, never had Akane looked as beautiful as she did now. "Wow, Akane you look fantastic."  
  
Akane blushed as she heard Ranma's comment. When picking the dress she hoped that Ranma would like it. Now it seemed that she did. "You look nice to Ranma."  
  
"Heh, thanks. It's just that all of the clothes I have now are too big for me. I better get some new clothes soon now that I'm stuck like this." Even though it pained Ranma that she could never change back again she had no regrets.  
  
"You know what Ranma why don't we go out to buy clothes some day. That is after my fight with Shampoo." Akane was nervous about her fight with Shampoo. Shampoo is a good fighter and even though Akane hated to admit this. She hoped Ranma was right about her being able to defeat Shampoo.  
  
Ranma stepped towards Akane and took her hand, as soon as she did she saw the ring on Akane's hand. I'm glad she decided to put it on. I wonder how Ukyo will react. She looked at Akane's eyes and smiled. "So Akane, what do you say? Shall we get going? We do have a dinner appointment."  
  
"Yes let's go Ranma, but to me this is more then a dinner appointment. To me this is out real date. I just hope no one interferes with our date."  
  
Ranma grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry, if anyone show up to mess up our date he or she will regret this."  
  
"I see, you sure about that. I don't want you to get your clothes dirty."  
  
"Hey if it prevents someone from ruining our date it's worth it, now let's go."  
  
And so Ranma and Akane went out to go out on their very first date. Ranma decided not to make Akane walk on the fence. On their way to Uchan they had indulged themselves in some small talk. After a few minutes they reached Uchan's, when they came there they saw a small sign outside: 'Closed for private party!'. It seemed that Ukyo didn't want anyone to crash their dinner date.  
  
"After you." Ranma held open the door for Akane and Akane entered while Ranma followed suit.  
  
Ukyo was preparing everything for Ranma's and Akane's dinner. When the door opened she looked up and she saw Akane enter as Ranma followed. Wow Akane and Ranma look great. It's just that those clothes do look kind of funny on Ranma.  
  
"Hello you two lovebirds, welcome to Uchan's. Let me show you to your table." Ukyo then showed both of them to a table, it was set up for a romantic dinner.  
  
Ranma then held back the chair for Akane so she could sit down. "This looks great Ukyo."  
  
"Yes, this looks fantastic, thanks for inviting us for dinner." Akane was glad that Ukyo had accepted the fact that Ranma loved her and that she considered Ukyo as her best friend.  
  
"Don't worry hon, I'm glad to do this for you two. Both of you have gone through a lot and deserve something good. For today's occasion I've prepared a special menu for you, we start with a nice soup and after that a special Okonomiyaki. The Okonomiyaki is called "lovers united". Now why don't you talk a bit while I go and make your dinner." Ukyo walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare the soup.  
  
"Ranma, Ukyo truly is a nice person. The way she accepted our permanent engagement is just perfect. It just saddens me that it hurt her feelings."  
  
"Don't worry Akane, Ukyo was sad but she was also happy that we finally made up our minds about each other. She invited us here so we could relax a bit and away from things for tonight. So no more about this, let's enjoy us because Ukyo has done her best to make this a nice evening."  
  
"Your right but I do have to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"You told me that you would never be able to change back into a guy again because the energy of your uncursed form was used to heal me." It somewhat pained Akane to talk about this. To her it felt as if it was her fault that Ranma was like she was today.  
  
Ranma saw that Akane was somehow worried about her and after what Akane had said she had an idea of what worried her. "Hey Akane, don't worry. It's not your fault that I am like I am today. This was my choice and my choice alone."  
  
"I know, it's just that.."  
  
"Hey no more about that okay, it is not your fault. Now what did you want to ask?"  
  
"Okay, again. You said you couldn't change back into a guy again but can't you use the spring of drowned man to change to at least change into guy part of the time?"  
  
"Ah about that. Well let's just say that I have a bad feeling about that. You see first I would have done everything to get the cure but when I was on my trip to and from China I have been thinking. Something I haven't done a lot before that. You remember when Taro showed up with an addition to his curse?"  
  
Akane thought about that for a while and then she remembered. First Taro was just huge strong and had wings but when he came back the second time he also had tentacles of an octopus. "Yes I remember."  
  
"Okay now when I talked to Xiao Long she told me that the energy of my uncursed form was used to heal you. That also meant that I was stuck in my cursed form. You see this isn't exactly my normal form now. Even though my male form is gone this form is not normal, it's magical in nature. This is still my cursed form and I don't want to take the risk of jumping into another spring and getting partially cursed like Taro. Imagine part male part female, I don't want that to happen. Over time I was beginning to accept my curse. When I found out the price for your cure I was gladly to pay it. Now I don't know if I can take a different curse now so I'd rather stay like this." Ranma had heard about hermaphrodites he did not want to become one.  
  
Akane thought about what Ranma had said and she had to agree with her. Being cursed twice would not be a good thing. "I see and I have to say that I agree."  
  
Just then Ukyo came walking up and carrying the soup. "Here you go you two, you two enjoying yourselves?" She put down the soup in front of Akane and then Ranma.  
  
"Yes we are, this looks great and smells great Ukyo." Akane smelled the soup and her mouth started to water.  
  
"It tastes great to Uchan." Ranma instead of waiting had already started eating, she was starving. When Ukyo and Akane looked at Ranma they noticed that half of her soup was already gone.  
  
Ukyo smiled and laughed a bit. "Looks like you where hungry hon, well you two enjoy the meal and when you've finished the soup I'll have your Okonomiyaki ready."  
  
"Thanks Uchan we will." After tasting the Akane had to agree with Ranma, this was great. She quickly started to spoon down the soup. Like Ranma she was hungry and even though she didn't eat as fast as Ranma she was still emptying the bowl in record time. When she was done Akane looked up and saw Ranma looking at her, smiling. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"It's just that you seem to be either very hungry or you're trying to beat me in eating. I've never seen you eat so fast."  
  
"You're right I was hungry."  
  
"I see well you need some more practice though." Ranma picked up her napkin and leaned towards Akane.  
  
"Huh what do you mean?"  
  
"You've got something on yer face, here let me get it." Ranma used her napkin to wipe away the soup on her face.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma sure has changed since her trip to China. Part of her is then same as before but she's also a lot more polite then before. I like these changes in her attitude.  
  
Ukyo came from the kitchen again carrying the Okonomiyaki. She had seen the speed with which Ranma and Akane had eaten their soup and came to the conclusion that they must be hungry. "Okay I see that you like then soup so here's the main course one "lovers united".  
  
"Whoa Ukyo you've truly outdone yourself this looks superb and the smell, divine."  
  
The 'lovers united' was a very large (20 inch) hart shaped Okonomiyaki. It was toped with all kinds of vegetables and in the center of the Okonomiyaki Ukyo had made a small image of herself holding out her hands as if she wanted to give Ranma and Akane a hand.  
  
As Ranma and Akane looked at the Okonomiyaki Ukyo took both of their hands and held them in hers. "Ranma, Akane. I'm very happy to see you two together at last. Sure I would've liked it to have Ranma all for myself. But when Ranma talked to me I could hear in her voice that she truly loved you. It pained me that Ranma didn't love me like a lover but like a best friend or even a sister. Sure I've been trying to get Ranma for myself but I can accept that she loves you Akane and that I have her like a sister, brother or whatever. This is your night and I will never get between you two again and I will not allow anyone to come between the both of you. But before I let you enjoy this I have to do something and Akane I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what Ukyo?"  
  
"For this." Without hesitation Ukyo leaned towards Ranma and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Ranma's eyes grew and grew and she started to sweat big time.  
  
Akane saw what Ukyo did and she started to boil, the biggest mallet ever appearing in her hands. Why that, I aught too. As fast as she got angry she immediately cooled off. She knew Ranma was not at a fault and she knew that Ukyo loved Ranma.  
  
Ukyo stopped her kiss and withdrew, her face was beet red and she did not dare to look Ranma in the eyes. She turned around and keeping her head low she faced Akane. "I'm sorry for this Akane, you to Ranma. It's just that this would be my only chance to kiss him. Again I'm very sorry." She was about to turn around and run towards the kitchen when Akane said something that surprised her.  
  
"It's okay Ukyo, I know you love Ranma and if the roles where reversed I would have done the same thing or maybe even more." Akane lifted Ukyo head and looked in her eyes, smiling.  
  
"You mean it, thank you Akane, now you two please enjoy your meal." And without any more words Ukyo left, the biggest smile on her face and her hart beating fast. I never though I'd survive this, is just wish Ranma had been a guy but something is better then nothing.  
  
Ranma just sat there after Ukyo had kissed him and was snapped back to reality when Akane told Ukyo it was okay. And here they are always calling me a hentai.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other and both of them smiled. "You know Akane I always knew you where a hentai but I'm glad you are my hentai now what do you say we dig in?"  
  
"Humph, you're as much as a hentai as me or even more but let's eat."  
  
Without wasting any time both of them started to eat and within a few moments everything was gone. Ranma and Akane sat back in their chair feeling stuffed. "Whoa this was the best Okonomiyaki U-chan ever made."  
  
"I know what you mean Ranma but you know it's just sad that with you around a dinner date is always short, considering the speed with which you eat."  
  
"Feh, look who's talking you where almost as fast as me but you're right I wish it could have taken longer. What you say we go thank Ukyo and go out for a walk?"  
  
"I'd like that Ranma. Let's go"  
  
The two got up and went over to the kitchen, they found Ukyo inside cleaning up. "Hey U-chan, we would like you to thank you for the dinner, it was the best."  
  
"Yes, it was great, thank you for having us Ukyo." Akane made a polite bow to thank Ukyo.  
  
"If there's any way to repay you tell us."  
  
"No Ranma, I've already been repaid plenty. You two enjoy yourselves and I'll see you tomorrow at the shrine when you fight that Ryu guy, okay?"  
  
"Thanks U-chan, see you tomorrow."  
  
After thanking Ukyo Ranma and Akane where on their way. They had no idea where they would go so they decided to just walk around for a bit. They didn't say anything to each other but just held hands, enjoying the silence. Ranma was just thinking that there could be nothing to ruin this evening when someone showed up.  
  
"Ah do my eyes deceive me or are the two goddesses of my life holding hands. Thou must be on thy way to see me, Tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder of Furinkan High. Let me take you into my arms and show you my love for thee." Without hesitation and before even Ranma or Akane could react they where scooped up by Kuno.  
  
Akane was about to pummel Kuno when Kuno did something they never expected.  
  
"Ah Akane Tendo my lovely one let me show you my love." Kuno did not know it but he would be in for a world of pain, he did the one thing no one had ever expected him to do. He kissed Akane smack on the lips.  
  
Akane felt Kuno's kiss and her body just stopped working. HOW DARE HE AND IN FRONT OF RANMA. HE'S DEAD WHEN I CAN.. Akane's thoughts where interrupted when she saw the look in Ranma's eyes. Okay it wasn't as much the look but also the huge battle aura surrounding her.  
  
Ranma, still in Kuno's arms was glowing brighter then she had ever before. "KUNO YOU JUST DID THE ONE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE. FOR THIS YOU WILL PAY." Ranma's aura flared and she and Akane fell, Ranma landed on her feet and she gently picked up Akane and put her to side leaning into a wall.  
  
All of a sudden an ominous cold wind blew by it chilled Kuno to the bone and as stupid as he was he opened his big jap again. "Ah my pigtailed goddess do not be angry for thou art next." With those words Kuno leaned forward and reached for Ranma.  
  
Gulp, what will happen to Kuno? (HEHEHEHE) Read it next time. 


End file.
